Nothing Will Ever Be the Same
by Jenno2
Summary: What if an opportunity to work with the hottest boy band was just an audition away? What happens when all that credit is taken away from you by none other than your best friend? After one audition, everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story running amuck. I just had to get it out. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcomed! I own nothing! Especially the Spanish song I used.**

Jenny's POV

I was always in love with singing and playing a musical instrument, and that passion grew since my dad was in a small town band. He wasn't famous, but he was talented, and that made me love my father and music even more. When I learned about the music competition to work with Big Time Rush, I jumped at the opportunity, since I thought they had pretty cool music. Anahi, an old friend of mine, accompanied me to the audition. I wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea that she was going with me, but I had no one else. She's a pretty stuck up person and kind of fake, even though we went to school together when we were younger. It was amazing how people just tend to grow apart.

Anyways, the auditions would be held by the music producer Gustavo Rocque, so I was quite nervous, since he was a tough critic. Once we arrived at the venue, we immediately signed in.

"Do you think I'll make it?" I questioned my childhood friend?

"Not really. It's quite hard to make it in the music industry without looking hot and actually have a talent. If you do, it would just be a miracle. Anyways, good luck and don't choke!"

"Thanks..." I muttered, annoyed at her attitude.

A pretty lady with a clipboard appeared and handed me a number.

"You will be number 17, and when it's time for you to perform, I'll let you know."

"Oh ok, thank you!" She smiled and left. I was early so it would be a little bit before they called me. They had barely begun with number 2, so it would be less than an hour before I would be called. I've been working super hard on a Spanish song called Volvere. It's really fast and upbeat and if everything goes well, I could end up performing it with BTR. I was so excited, when I noticed my friend appear.

"Hey, uhh why do you have that number on your chest?"

"Oh the 16? I'm gonna perform. Do you have a prob with that?"

"Uh no?"

"Ok good."

"What are you going to sing?"

"I don't know."

"..."

"Number 16! You're up!"

"Well, wish me luck. Never mind! I don't need it! I know I'll get in! But I know you'll need the luck! Ta-ta!"

My mouth just fell open, and I realized someone was talking to me.

"What?"

"We were saying, 'You should close your mouth so bugs don't nest in there.'"

I just blinked and realized that it was BTR. My cheeks became immediately warm.

"Oh, um hi."

"Hey, so you're auditioning?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, just to make it less painful, you're not gonna make it. People like you don't make it in the music world. Go ahead and try, you won't make it," commented James.

My heart was filled with sadness. Why would they say those mean things? I thought they would encourage people to follow there dreams. Well I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"By the way, who was that girl that was talking to you? Number 16."

"My friend Anahi. Why?"

"She's hot!" Exclaimed all four guys.

Wow, not only are they mean, but they are just freaking stupid. Ugh...

"Number 17! You're up next!"

I sighed.

"Don't choke!" All four boys snickered, and I looked at them with pained expressions. They continued to laugh as I walked off.

Once I entered the room, I felt a little better. I quickly grabbed my guitar and plugged it into my amp.

"YOU! What's your name!"

"Jenny."

"OK YOU MAY PROCEED."

"Okie dokie."

I quickly made sure the guitar was in tune and quickly gave myself a two second pep talk.

"Estuve y no supe que yo estaba ayi. Yo lo tuve todo y no lo distingui..."

I continued to rock out to my song and noticed that Gustavo was gone, but I kept on going. He returned with the clipboard lady and spoke to her softly. I was getting closer to the outro and belted out the remainder of the song. Once I was finished, Gustavo and the lady were smiling at each other. I gave them a timid smile, and giggled.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Rocque."

I quickly unplugged my guitar and dashed out the door. The boys were still there.

"Looks like someone didn't get her dream to work with us."

I blushed with fury, but cooled down.

"Miss, Gustavo would like to speak to you," the lady called to me. I quickly nodded and walked backed into the auditorium.

"YOU! How would you like I work with BTR and I and become a star?!" My mouth instantly fell open. Is he fucking kidding me?

"Honestly I was pretty excited until the guys started talking. Not to be rude or anything, but the guys are really mean."

"Yes I know. They don't know what they're doing half the time."

He saw me giggle and smiled at me.

"Well, we can try and get someone to lip sync my songs, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, that can be a possibility. Until you're ready, we can have someone lip sync them. You want your voice to be heard, don't you?"

"Yeah. If that's ok."

"That's fine. Who did you have in mind?"

"N-number 16."

"Why her? I mean, she really can't sing to save her life. Do you know her?"

"Yes. We used to be best friends when we were younger. And well, she's really pretty and well, maybe she could lip sync the songs. I would be behind the scenes and be singing. But to be honest, I don't want anyone else to know. Just the three of us, if that's ok."

"You've been doing a lot of thinking, haven't you."

"Well, after my audition, I just realized all of this could be a possibility. I'm just so shy. I thought I could just be behind the scenes. Be a part of everything."

"Well, whenever you think you're ready to actually be in the spotlight, just tell me. We can think of something."

"Thank you Mr. Rocque. I don't know how to thank you. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you, sir."

"Don't worry kid. Now, don't be frightened, but I have to keep up an image, so I'm gonna yell at ya."

"Oh I getcha! Go ahead!"

"Ok, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW! KELLY! BRING THE DOGS IN HERE!"

I was giggling and so happy! I couldn't believe my dream was coming true!

As I was walking back out from the auditorium, Anahi and the guys were walking into the auditorium. I quickly put on a sad face, and they started to snicker.

"Aw, looks like someone didn't get in!" Anahi exclaimed. "I bet Gustavo is calling me back in to ask me to be a part of the BTR collaboration!"

"And it would be a huge honor for us to work with a hot woman like yourself!" Exclaimed all four boys.

Wow... They are pretty dang stupid. Fucking turds.

Once I grabbed my stuff, I headed out the door and went back home. I wondered what Gustavo would tell Anahi and the guys. Well, I would get a call from Gustavo and just wait and see.

I realized that I would be working with four extremely hot guys, and then I realized that I had a crush on Logan... Oh crap... This was not going to be good. Anahi knew I liked Logan, and she would crush my dream of getting to meet him. I know, it's highly unlikely, but look where I am now!

So I quickly went home and told my family the amazing news! I knew I would be on my own, and my parents agreed, and they wanted the nice lady I was talking about to keep an eye on me. I was fine with that, just as long that I got to be away from home and make my dreams come true.

My first day would be around the corner, and I had to be ready for the worst. But I knew I had my back covered. I wasn't going to be alone in this, even if I actually was alone, my family would be behind me spiritually. Nothing would ever be the same. I was going to start an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokala: Thanks so much. I honestly hope you enjoy the rest of the story! **

**RandomWriter23: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah she totally is! Wait until you read the rest!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing. It means so much. I hope you enjoy the rest! Please review! Once again, I don't own anything. I don't own the songs that are used in the story! Thanks!**

Jenny's POV

I landed in LA and basked in the glory. Anahi was bragging about how she was the only one the guys couldn't stop thinking about. She would also brag about how she would become a star and how she would keep me in her thoughts once she won Grammys. Psh... I'm going to be the real star, she would be a puppet. Well, that didn't matter; I would be working real hard and be happy that my dream was coming true. Once I was ready, I would be in the spotlight.

Once we got our luggage, we found the boys waiting for us and surrounding Anahi with gifts. Wow, shallow. Anahi would be sooo flattered, and would kiss all four close to their lips. I didn't give a poop, but oh well.

I noticed a young girl look at me, and I gave her a shy smile.

"Hey, I'm Katie, Kendall's little sister."

"Oh hey what's up? I'm Jenny the song writer."

"Oh cool, so you're going to be writing Anahi's songs?"

"Yeah-I-"

"She going to help a little. I wrote most of the songs, she's not very intelligent. So will you boys help me with my luggage? Jenny, I think you can manage."

"Yes your highness," answered all four guys. I face palmed myself. These guys are stupid.

"Hey, let me give you a hand," Katie politely offered.

"Oh thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Hey wait. Let's let the guys go on ahead, I want to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Katie! What's the hold up!" Yelled Kendall.

"I have to go to the bathroom! And so does Jenny! She won't be able to handle the fifteen minute ride to the Palm Woods, and neither will I!"

"Fine! But hurry up!"

Katie grabbed my hand and led me to the restroom. I was puzzled, but I took the opportunity to fix my hair and clothes and use the restroom.

"So you're just a songwriter. By the looks of it, I think that you're the one with talent, not what's-her-face."

I froze in place. Oh crap...

"I-I can't sing! I mean, I do a little bit, but why would you think that! Anahi has talent!" I tried to lie. But Katie is clever. She eyed me with suspicion, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'm the one with talent. Anahi can't sing compared to me. I mean I know I sound arrogant, but it's true. I was really scared and Gustavo and I came up with a plan. Anahi would lip sync my songs, and I would be behind-the-scenes. No one would know. Well, until they figure it out. I just want to be heard; I'm just really scared, because this town is too harsh and wouldn't want a chubby artist. This town doesn't work like that, and it makes me sad to say it, but it's completely true. Please don't tell anyone. Please, Katie."

Katie sighed, and looked at me with a pained expression.

"I won't, your secret is safe with me. Just be careful. You won't be able to keep this façade up all the time. People will eventually figure it out."

"I know. Thanks for listening."

"No problem. Hurry and freshen up a bit."

I nodded and quickly fixed myself again, making sure to appear presentable. I looked a little better and just smiled at my reflection, trying to lift up my fallen spirit.

Once we were done freshening up, we left and arrived outside of the airport just when the limo appeared. The driver was carefully placing all the luggage into the vehicle, meanwhile Kendall was on his phone texting someone. James, Carlos, and Logan flocked around Anahi, complimenting on how beautiful she looked.

I mean Anahi is attractive, but since she knows this, her personality is ugly, which makes it difficult to actually try and be nice to her.

"Anahi, why are you here with Jenny?" Asked Logan.

"Well, the poor thing had nothing better to do, and she actually has a tad bit of talent. She'll be like an assistant to me."

"No I'm not, Anahi. I'm your best friend since elementary school, and I can write songs. I'm not a terrible vocalist, either." I quickly interrupted the flow of the conversation, trying to save myself some dignity from becoming her 'assistant'.

"Whatever, it's not like you can sing like me."

"Why don't you give us a little sneak peak of what you've got?" Katie suggested. I shot a glance at her, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Puh-lease, I don't have time to waste. Once we get to that stupid studio you guys were talking about, then I'll show you what I'm really made of." She snickered and flipped her hair.

So is it okay to grab a bat and smack these guys into next week? Too harsh? Damn it!... Maybe next time...

Katie sighed and stared at me, trying to communicate with me through her eyes, which by the way, were so adorable. I already like this kid, even if she is just a young girl. She's intelligent, and she actually cares about other people.

Her eyes were filled with annoyance and mischief. Oh this kid was starting to scare me. I'm not good with mischief! I mean, I'm an idiot and act all crazy, but only around my friends!

The driver finally finished placing all the luggage into the limo, signaling that it was finally time to go.

We all slid inside, and I ended up sitting next to Logan and Carlos.

Logan was rubbing Anahi's leg and talking way too close to her. Carlos was on his phone, but then he put it down, sighing and resting his head on the seat. He suddenly realized that I was seated next to him, finally providing him with company.

"Hi, I'm Carlos. Sorry I didn't get to officially introduce myself. It's a pleasure to finally meet a sweet princess like yourself. How are you today?"

Carlos caught me completely off guard. Was he seriously being a sweetheart? Yes! I'm not alone in this world! Woo! Wait... I can't really say that yet. I don't even know if he wants to actually become my friend. Grr... No victory dance yet, which means I can't shake my booty... Oh pooper scooper!

"Oh... Thank you. I'm fine. A tad bit stressed, but I think I can manage. Um, thank you for asking." He smiled the most genuine smile I had ever seen. It lit up his entire face, which gave me the urge to just give Carlos the biggest hug any human has ever received. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. Could he be in the clutches of a preppy wannabe star? Oh man. I need to save this kid, but he already seems to be fighting the force. I think it was more like saving the other three, but Kendall seemed uninterested... So I guess it's James and Logan that need saving from the Wicked Witch of the West.

The sweet Latino chuckled.

"I'm not that bad, I'm sorry if I caused you any grief when we first met."

"You're the first who actually cares. Well, from the guys at least. Katie has actually showed some signs of a friendship starting to brew."

"I'm glad. If you're going to be here and fighting your way into the spotlight, you can't do it alone. So... I'll be here if you ever need me."

I grinned when Carlos declared that he was going to be with me every step of the way. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his bicep.

"I hope you don't mind this. Ya know, me hugging your arm. It's very meaty and warm, by the way." Carlos chuckled and took his arm from my grasp only to wrap it around me. I snuggled into his side and fell asleep only to be woken up five minutes later by Carlos informing me that we had arrived.

"Princess, wake up. We're here. You can meet Mama Knight! She's the sweetest person ever!"

I woke up feeling groggy and wanting to punch someone in the face. Was that too harsh? Yeah... No not really...

I sighed and got out, only to be met with the brightness of the sun.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, where this place houses the future stars." Carlos quickly informed me.

I stared at the magnificent building where I was able to locate the beautiful pool, which easily shone in the sunlight.

"This place is awesome!"

"I know, wait till you see your apartment. It won't look like ours, but it will still be awesome."

"How come you say that?"

"Um... We had it... Remodeled... Don't get yours remodeled. It's a huge pain in the ass." I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach while trying not to pee my pants.

"Come on." I quickly followed Carlos, momentarily forgetting the other annoying band members that were still in the limo.

As we made our way to the Palm Woods, I was met by friendly people. One was a girl named Jo, and I was quickly informed that Kendall had a crush on her. Another was Camille, and she was an actress. She wasn't interested in any of the guys, because she was focusing on her acting career. She seemed awfully crazy, but genuinely sweet at the same time.

We finally were inside, and we were greeted by an annoyed looking manager.

"Ugh. Welcome to the Palm Woods. What can I do for you today?" He asked in the most bored tone I had ever heard. Was it even possible to be this bored?

"Hi, I'm checking in. My name is Jennifer Gaytan."

"Ah, yes, here is you lovely key," the man sarcastically said.

"Oh great! Thank you! Have a nice day!" I enthusiastically shot back. Might as well try some kindness. The man seemed puzzled.

"Um, t-thank you."

We immediately left and went on a search for my apartment. I found out that I lived next to the boys in 2K.

"Well, looks like we're going to be neighbors." I announced.

"Yeah seems like it." Kendall said.

"Oh you should meet Mama Knight. She's pretty awesome, and I'm sure she'll welcome you into the BTR family." I smiled at Carlos and nodded my head in agreement.

Once we had the luggage in my new apartment, we headed next door. When we entered, my jaw just dropped to the floor. Their place was amazing! Holy crap! They had a swirly slide, a huge TV, a hockey table, beautiful furniture, and an awesome island. Everything was so bright and welcoming.

Katie ran and plopped onto the orange sofa.

"Welcome to our humble abode." She announced proudly.

"Well, this totally beats my place in a contest any day. This is amazing! You guys are lucky."

We were greeted by an older woman who was wearing an apron.

"Hi I'm Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mother. It's so nice to meet you."

"I'm Jenny! It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Make yourself at home. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure why not? Well, if you don't mind, I'm just going to my apartment to change into something comfy. I'll be back."

So I went to my place and stepped through the door. The apartment was simple and quite dull, but I could probably decorate it so it could have life. I went to my room where my luggage was placed, and I unzipped my suitcase. I searched for purple shorts and a strapless top that was lighter. It had purple flowers and the rest was gray. I grabbed my black Converse and brushed my messy hair. It was slightly wavy, but it would have to do.

I finished and left my new home. After I locked it, I went back to the BTR home. When I entered, I was met with a surprise.

Carlos was helping Mama Knight in the kitchen with dinner, Kendall was texting, and Katie looked pissed, so I followed her gaze. James and Logan were strip teasing for Anahi. Their shirts were on the floor and they were beginning to take off their belts.

"Hey Mama Knight? Could you tell them to knock it off? Katie's in the room."

"James, Logan, Anahi. Please stop! That is disrespectful! Ugh. You three are grounded for the rest of your life... Is that better?"

"Yes ma'am. So what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Tater tots, fish sticks, chicken nuggets and chocolate milk."

"I'm going to die happy!" Carlos exclaimed. He was already seated as everyone made their way to the table. Anahi of course had to comment on the food.

"Ugh. I have to keep this body in shape. I am not going to eat this disgusting food."

"Just freaking eat it, Anahi. Or starve, it's your choice." Dumb ass.

"Fuck you, Jenny. I could get Gustavo to fire you. So don't you fucking tell me what to do." I raise my eyebrows and just chuckled. She knows better than I do that Gustavo would kick her to the curb the minute I said so. I was basically in control.

As dinner was coming to a close, I stood up and bid everyone good night.

"Hey Anahi, don't be such a slut. Behave, my little princess," I added sarcastically. And with that, I left for the night. As I was leaving, I noticed that Logan was staring at me. I couldn't actually describe the look. It was just uncomfortable. If only he knew that I had a crush on him, maybe her wouldn't be such a jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Thank you.**

Jenny's POV

The next day, all seven of us made our way to Rocque Records to begin recording and work on my music. The studio was amazing, it was so bright and beautiful. It was unbelievable!

Katie chuckled at my expression and I just smiled at her. I couldn't believe I had an amazing friend, even if she was just thirteen. The guys were really mean sometimes. They would usually make fun of me and call me stupid and untalented. Ugh. I just seriously wanted to punch their faces. Katie would help me control my anger, and she would tell me that I would show them who was untalented. I couldn't wait for that day.

Once we reached the recording booth, the guys were escorted out. Gustavo ordered me inside with Anahi. Just in case the guys came in, i would hide behind the drums, guitars, and bongos that were already set up in the booth. I quickly put on my headset and could clearly hear Gustavo.

"Start whenever your ready."

"Ok, Gustavo. In five, six, seven, eight..."

I started to sing _Volvere_ with so much passion. Anahi had a bored expression plastered on her face. Then she quickly removed that once the guys appeared. Gustavo immediately realized they were inside and knew what to say. I had hidden myself before they realized that she wasn't singing. Anahi was acting all happy and dancing along. Once that take was over, Gustavo praised Anahi, but I knew it was directed to me.

"Wow, that only took one take! Magnificent done, Anahi!"

"Well of course it was amazing! I'm amazing, Gustavo!"

"Yeah, sure. Let's take a break."

"Hey, where's your sidekick?" questioned Logan.

My heart quickly fluttered, and I gently took of my headset.

"Um right here."

"Oh. Why were you ok there? I thought you would be here with Gustavo. Were you coaching Anahi?"

"Uh yeah? Why?"

"Well you shouldn't. You could ruin her amazing voice." Answered James. Grrrr.

"Everyone get out!" Yelled Gustavo. "I must speak with the girls alone!"

Everyone rushed out of the room. I giggled and looked at Gustavo.

"Nice job Jennifer. That was your first test and you passed. You fooled the guys into thinking that Anahi could sing. That was great. Oh by the way, that was powerful. Nice job."

"Thanks Gustavo."

"Why are you only praising her? I was the one who did the fooling! Those guys were praising me! I was amazing."

"Ugh. Anahi, Jennifer has the talent. All you have is a pretty face. Don't push it!" Yelled Gustavo.

I mentally laughed at her, but was able to keep on a poker face. We walked out of the studio an hour and a half later. Gustavo informed us that my next test would be in a couple of days when we sing live for the first time. I was nervous, but Anahi kept on a straight face.

"Hey guys," she purred seductively. I realized that they were back.

"What are you sexy things doing?"

"We wanted to invite you to dinner with us four, Since you did so amazing on your first day!" explained Carlos. Even though they were all mean to me, Carlos was much more nice. He would ask me how my day was and just talk. He was actually a huge sweetheart. Just seeing him makes me think of an adorable puppy that I could cuddle with all day! That's how adorable Carlos is. If only the guys weren't such jerks, I'd be nicer to them. Maybe I should try to be nicer, maybe that could help.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, dinner sounds quite nice. Does Jennifer have to come?" asked Anahi. I face palmed. Ok, where the fuck is my bat? I need to whack a twig bitch.

"No, it was only meant for the five of us. She's not important," announced Logan.

I became extremely heartbroken. Carlos was about to say something, but the guys didn't give him a chance.

"Let's go, babe." James wrapped his arm around Anahi and led her to the limousine. I was left alone on the curb. Katie appeared next to me.

"Hey, why are you alone?"

"The guys decided to take Anahi to dinner to celebrate an amazing recording session. They basically dissed me right in the face. I think Carlos wanted me to join them. He was about to say something, but they quickly stopped him."

"Oh, Carlos is a big sweetheart. It's just hard for him to speak his own mind. But he won't abandon you. He actually texted me and told me that you and I are going to join them. He wants us to meet him in the lobby. The guys are going to be there, too, so dress up fancy!"

"Thanks Katie."

"No problem, so hurry up!"

We rushed back to the Palm Woods and got ready. I wore a cute dress that was black and it stopped mid-thigh. I decided to wear some flats, since i cant walk in heels. Yeah, I know, it sucks. Once my make-up was properly applied, I made my way out from my place. I hurried back into the lobby and saw Katie and Carlos there. I approached them and smiled.

"You look very pretty, Jenny! I'm sorry that we didn't include you before. The guys wouldn't let me speak."

"It's ok, Carlos. I appreciate the thought. Anyways, let's go!"

The limo was close by, and I noticed that the rest of the guys were inside. Kendall was closest and he took notice of my presence. His eyebrows rose up, and he smiled.

"You look beautiful. I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I hope you'll forgive me, and allow me to be friends with you."

"Thanks. Of course I forgive you. And I'd love to be friends."

"Thank you, princess."

Carlos slid inside and Kendall helped me next. Once we were all situated, Katie hopped onto Kendall's lap, making me smile in the process. They had such a sweet relationship it was quite admirable.

Logan and James were flirting with Anahi, making her squeal and giggle.

"Maybe you and I can do something tonight." Logan purred.

"Not unless James joins us. Then we could make it a little party with just the three of us." She began to nibble on Logan's ear, which brought out a moan. Just hearing him made me blush, and Carlos seemed to notice this.

"Jenny, is everything ok? Do you feel ok?"

"Oh, I-I'm f-fine! Y-yeah I'm fine!" I quickly replied. Sighing, I leaned my head on Carlos's shoulder and closed my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I don't believe you. Can we talk later? I know something's up and I'm not letting you walk away."

"Carlos, you shouldn't worry about me, but if it makes you feel better, we'll talk later."

"Thank you, princess."

I simply nodded and just basked in Carlos's alluring scent. He was so special, I sometimes wish that I could've fallen for him instead. But people can't help who they fall for, and sometimes there's no reason, it just happens.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was quiet, except for the occasional moan from James, Logan, and Anahi. They were seriously getting on my nerves. It's so frustrating knowing that my friend is purposely getting at me by using Logan as her boy toy. He doesn't seem to mind this, which make it worse. Ugh, I'm seriously going to grab a baseball bat and whack some mofos!

We finally arrived to our lovely destination just in before the three started to strip. I hurried out and rushed to the door. Waiting patiently, I started to hum to Lights by Journey. Carlos heard and called my name.

"Jenny, do you hear that? The voice sounds so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. Do you recognize it?"

"Nope! I don't!" I replied too quickly. Shit, this was getting harder than I thought.

"Oh, well I absolutely love it. I wish I could meet the person."

"Yeah, me too. She's really good."

"Well, come on, princess! It's time to eat, and I'm so hungry I could ride a horse!"

"Carlos... That didn't come out right."

"What? Come on!"

"Ok! Haha calm down, sweetie!"

We finally were seated and started to chat. I honestly didn't realize how much I would be affected by my crush on Logan. It was ruining everything!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. I won't own the songs used and most of the other stuff. Please review! Thank you!**

**Tokala: Holy crap! I hope not! That would totally suck. And yes she is! She makes me wanna smack her into next week.**

Jenny's POV

Dinner with the guys was interesting. James and Logan couldn't keep their eyes off of Anahi; I'm surprised she didn't come to the restaurant in just her bra and panties, that would've made me want to strangle her. Is that too mean?

Her dress was cute, but holy shit it was way too fucking short! Her freaking thong could be seen a mile away! Who knew a dress could be that short?

Carlos kept me entertained during dinner; even Kendall joined our conversation. We would talk about music and who our favorite bands were, and things like stupid stuff we've done. I found out that they're incredibly interesting guys. Kendall surprised me when he asked me about singing and musical instruments.

"So do you like to sing?" questioned Kendall.

"Yeah, I do. It's really cool to be able to express your feeling through music, and you don't have to care about other people's opinion. Of course I'm not the best singer like Anahi. She's got an amazing voice. I wish I could sing in front of people and get over my stage fright."

"You get stage fright?"

"Well, yeah. At the auditions, I was so scared I almost shit my pants in front of Gustavo! It was terrible!" I chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad your finally here. Maybe one day you'll be able to shine."

"Thanks, Kendall. Yeah, I hope I'll be able to achieve that goal some time in the future."

While we were talking, I had noticed Anahi was making out with Logan. She seriously wants a slap in the face... With a steel chair...

Anahi knew my feelings for Logan! Of course she's a fucking bitch.

Logan's hand was on her cheek, and it started to travel done her body. It momentarily rested on her breast, and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. A moan was elicited from her as Logan massaged her. My eyes widened in horror as his hand went down to her most intimate part. Carlos seemed to notice this, ad quickly decided to put in an end to it.

"Hey Logan! Let's go to the restroom. I have something important to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait? It's obvious that I'm busy."

"No it can't, actually."

"Fine. I'll be back, babe. Save those lips for me."

Anahi whimpered at the loss of Logan's presence, but when he left, she smirked at me, sending chills down my spine. It was out of fear of what they were going to do.

"Hey Kendall, I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom as well. Can you look after my purse?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

I quickly scampered away and made my way to the bathroom. Someone was on my trail, and I knew who it was.

"So, I see that you still have a tiny crush on Logie-Bear."

"What do you mean? I don't have a crush on him." I quickly defended.

"Oh come on, Jennifer. It's obvious that you like him. No wonder Carlos took him, he wanted to have a few words with him."

"How do you know that it's about me?"

"Because, Carlos likes you." She answered sarcastically. "Ugh. I can't believe I wasn't able to have him. I lost out on Kendall too, you fucking bitch."

"Well, I'm glad! You are a fucking whore! I can't believe you would do this to me! I gave you an opportunity and your taking advantage like the gold digger that you are!"

"I am not a gold digger! I'm working very hard!"

"No you're not! You can't even sing! I'm doing all the fucking work here! Gustavo could fire you in a split second, all I have to do is call."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, bitch."

Anahi looked at me with murderous eyes. Once the staring contest was over, she stormed out of the restroom, and I danced I victory.

I stepped out and made my way back to the table. Once I arrived, I noticed Carlos and Logan had returned. Logan looked at me, and it was as if he seemed interested in me. But that only made me feel dirty. I didn't want to be another person in his bed. That was just wrong.

When it was time to go, Anahi was making out with James in the back seat. Talk about a whore. Katie, Carlos, Kendall, and I ignored them. I was actually enjoying myself; we were talking about the upcoming gig, and Carlos was wondering what songs Anahi was going to perform.

"I don't know. I have to talk about that with Gustavo. I have a couple of songs that I've written, and I need Anahi to sing them to him. So we'll have to see."

"Oh cool."

Once we were home, Carlos walked me to my apartment and pecked my cheek. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for being so nice. The dinner was lovely."

"No problem. Just remember that you have a friend in me." When he said that, my heart instantly melted with happiness. He was such a sweetheart that its unbelievable that he's friends with two other jerks.

I beamed at his declaration of friendship and bid him goodnight. When I entered the room, Anahi was on the floor with Logan and James. They were stripping, and I instantly became furious. What amazed me more was the way the responded to my presence.

"Get the hell out of here! Can't you see we're busy?" James yelled. Logan looked at me with smirks, but he quickly saw my pained expression and looked away. Why did he look away? He normally just keeps on whoring around and smirking at me.

"Ok that's it. Get the hell out of here! I fucking live here you pieces of crap!"

All three of them were amazed at my audacity, but I didn't give a crap. They were in MY apartment. They had no right to kick me out of my own place!

The guys quickly grabbed their clothes and scampered out.

"What the hell was that for?! Can't you see we were having fun?"

"I don't give a damn! The only reason they like you is because they think you're pretty and have talent. I've been working my ass off here while you sleep with them like a slut! You have no right to even be here!"

"I fucking do! You can't do anything right! You have absolutely no talent at all! You're way too shy to do anything," she sneered.

Anahi stormed out of the living room and slammed her door, the sound ringing throughout the apartment. I just couldn't believe Anahi was taking so much advantage of the situation. Especially with my crush for Logan.

I just sat there and decided to sleep on the couch. It was annoying how she thought she was better than me. Well it didn't matter, at least someone knew what I was worth.

I feel asleep right away and didn't notice that someone walked in and went to Anahi's room. I was woken up by screams of pleasure.

"Oh Logan! Fuck me hard! Please! Oh you're so good! It feels so good!"

"So tight and so warm. You're so amazing Anahi. I don't think I can handle it any longer. I think I'm gonna c—"

I was horrified when I realized that my crush was having sex with my friend, if you could even call her that. It was heartbreaking to know that all he wanted was sex. That was it, I wasn't going to degrade myself for someone who was a total asshole. I quickly grabbed my iPod and fell asleep while listening to music, which always brought me comfort.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. I smiled and found Logan making breakfast. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, which instantly broke my heart.

"This isn't for you, it's for Anahi. I wanted to surprise her with breakfast. You can make yourself something."

My smile faded. I looked at my hands and realized that they were clenched. Oh, he was going to pay. Once he realizes how badly he's treating me, and who the one with the real talent is, he'll be sorry.

I got up and took a shower and dressed in nice summer clothes. I received a text from Carlos and he wanted me by the pool and hang out.

Once I made it to the pool, I saw Carlos looking at a helmet magazine.

"You must really like helmets. I never would've guessed!"

"Haha, very funny. But you can't say I don't look sexy in them."

"Yes, you look like a sexy badass mofo."

"Aren't I hilarious?"

"Yes. Yes you are, Carlitos. So what did you want to do?"

"Want to take a walk in the park?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Maybe we can get a corndog! Oh my precious." he moaned. If that's what makes him moan, then he is the purest thing ever. Those guys did not deserve a friend like Carlos. He is way too sweet.

Once we were walking, I instantly heard Lights by Journey.

_When the lights go down in the City_

_And the sun shines on the bay_

_I want to be there in my City_

_Ooh, ooh_

I started to sing along with it, and the terrible thing was that I didn't realize Carlos was listening. I was belting out the chorus with a powerful voice, and he immediately recognized the voice.

"Jenny? It's been you this whole time!" Oh shit, I'm dead. Imma die now.

"Shit. Carlos you can't tell anyone! Please! The only reason no one knows is because I'm so shy! I'm afraid of being judged by my appearance! You saw how the guys treat me. It's terrible."

"Gosh Jenny! You're amazing!"

"Thanks, but you have to stay quiet. I'll eventually tell everyone. Gustavo, Katie, and Kelly know."

"Oh. Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I didn't realize that I had a friend in you until you told me yourself. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Don't worry, you can count on me. Especially since you have a gig in a couple of days. You'll need all the support you can get."

"Thanks, Carlos. I appreciate everything."

I gently wrapped my arms around him warm neck. He pecked my cheeks and hugged me back. I was so relieved that he supported me. Now I could face the dreaded concert head on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I don't own the songs. I pretty much don't own most of the stuff. Idk. Please review! Thank you!**

**Tokala: Oo, jerky Logan? Hmm that sounds too good. Oh Logan... He is too yummy... Is that a bad thing? Hahaha. Oh and Carlos is so adorable! I agree. At least she's not as lonely as she thought she would be.**

Jenny's POV

As the concert day approached, rehearsals became brutal. My voice would be worn out by the end of the day. Anahi came out confident, while I looked like crap. Carlos appeared and gave me a bear hug. Ever since he found out about my secret, he's been there for me, and he's been helping me out with my problem with Logan. He told me to be brave and fierce.

"You did amazing," he whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Carlos! Stop hugging Jennifer, and give me a kiss! Didn't I do amazing?!" Anahi yelled. Wait a fucking minute! Why the hell does she have to tell us what to do? She isn't even really singing! All this stuff is going to her brain... Well... If she had one.

"Um, why?"

"She isn't important. I'm the one who should be praised!"

"Well, she did help you with that song. She deserves credit, too" murmured Carlos.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why should Carlos even listen to you? You don't own him! He's my friend, too!"

"I'm the one with the talent! He's mine! These guys are mine! You can't do anything right! You can't sing or dance. You can barely write songs! All those songs? I wrote them! They are mine!" Anahi declared. Wow. I'm not going to say anything to that back stabbing bitch. Ok, maybe I will say something... Stupid bitch... Is it illegal to smack someone with a baseball bat? Maybe I should buy one...

"Whatever. I don't even give a shit anymore. You can figure this crap on your own. When you realize that you need me, you'll know where to find me," I shot back.

Carlos and I walked away while holding hands. He leaned down and pecked my cheek and smiled.

"Don't listen to them. You've worked so hard to get this far, and you deserve to be on that stage."

"Oh I know, but she knows that she can't do anything without me. She'll be at my door soon. I told Gustavo that I would 'quit' and see how it goes from there. He also told me that he would not do playback for her, so he basically trapped her. We tried doing playback, but it um, it didn't work out. We lips weren't in sync with the song. It was terrible! That only proved how she can't really do much."

"Oh you are evil. You guys seriously tried using playback? Oh man, that seriously sucks!"

We started to laugh and decided to get some ice cream. Did I ever mention that I love ice cream? Especially if it's chocolate! Carlos was so sweet that he bought me Rocky Road! I started to freak out and dance like a crazed maniac. It was hysterical.

"So... What are you going to do if the guys ever find out?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to take my rightful place as singer, musician, and songwriter. Anahi won't have anything left. Besides. I have great friends that will support me. I just can't believe it's been more than a month since I arrived here. The emotional abuse is getting worse, but I'll be able to handle it. I got this far, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Just be careful. You know you can always count on me."

"I know."

"So when are you going to show the world the real you?"

"I don't know. I'm still pretty shy."

"Well, just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks Carlos."

"You've got to be fierce. I've seen what you can do, and you're amazing, babe! You just have to believe in yourself! I know I believe in you."

"Carlos, you are the most amazing guy I have ever met. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't fall for you."

"I know. I'm irresistible." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows, which got me cracking up. That was enough to make me piss my pants!

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Come on. Let's go back to the apartment and watch some movies. The guys won't be there, since they're taking Anahi to a club. So they won't be back until really late. I'll even ask Mama Knight and Katie to join us!"

"Yeah that sounds perfect!"

Once we reached the apartment, Katie and Mama Knight hugged us.

"Hey Jenny, what's up?"

"Hey Katie, nothing much. Just chillin like Bob Dylan. Oh hi Mama Knight. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good! What are you two up to?"

"Jenny and I were going to relax and watch some movies while the guys are gone. Would you two lovely ladies care to join us?"

"Sure." They both answered.

"I'll get out some snacks," announced Mama Knight.

"We'll pick the movie!" Carlos and I exclaimed. I pecked Carlos on the cheek and laughed when he blushed. I realized that I kiss Carlos a lot. Oh he's just too adorable! I can't help it! My girly hormones get the best of me.

We ended up watching Jack & Jill, since it was a nice family friendly movie. We were laughing the entire time. It was just wonderful.

Once the movie was over, I decided to call it a night , so I left 2J and walked to apartment 2K. When I got closer, I could hear moans of pleasure, and it wasn't just two voices, it was three. Oh crap. That's disgusting. I immediately called Carlos to get his cute little butt to my apartment and to not make any noise. He appeared within seconds.

"Do you freaking hear that?!"

"Are they seriously having sex with each other?" Carlos questioned incredulously. I nodded my head.

I quickly brought out my keys and opened the door very quietly. We listened and could still here them. The noise was coming from MY room. What the hell!? I grabbed my room key and quietly walked to my door. I unlocked it and opened the door. My room was completely destroyed. My bed was covered in sweat, and Anahi had a sinister smile and laughed quietly. Then her face completely changed, which made me realize that she was putting on a show.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKING ASSHOLES IN MY FREAKING ROOM! GET OUT!"

I didn't know what overcame me, but I ran into Anahi's room and grabbed her guitar. I walked in holding it in a compromising position.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE GUITAR LOGIE-BEAR GAVE ME!"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to hold it. NOW GET OUT!"

I brought down the guitar and smashed it into pieces. It was a nice guitar, but it wasn't that important. As I kept destroying the guitar, the two boys watched, astonished at how I was acting. Carlos kept his expression cool and collective, but he couldn't keep the slight smirk off his innocent face.

"Carlos! Why aren't you stopping her?!" yelled James.

"Well for one thing, you guys just had sex. Two, it was in her room. Three, everything in here is completely destroyed. And four, you guys are a complete embarrassment to BTR, Gustavo, the label, and to yourselves. You guys are disgusting. I can't believe you guys had sex with someone who mistreats Jenny. You guys have no idea what Jenny's capable of. One day you'll be completely surprised. You'll be ashamed of yourselves and beg for her forgiveness. You guys are sick."

I stared at the tainted floor, while Carlos grabbed a bag. He went through my dressers and found most of my clothing clean. After most of my them were in the bag, he grabbed my hand and was about to drag me out of the apartment, but then I remembered my stuffed animals. I frantically went back and searched for Foo Foo and Courage. I was utterly heartbroken when I saw that they were tainted in sweat and utterly ripped. Anger coursed through my veins and I lunged at all three of the assholes.

"How dare you destroy my two most prized possessions! I will kill you! I will make you suffer! I will make you suffer the way you made me! Let me go Carlos! Let go! FOO FOO! COURAGE! No! I want my babies back!" I sobbed uncontrollably. Even though they were stuffed animals, they meant the world to me, since I've had them for about seventeen years. Carlos was heartbroken. He carried me to his friend's apartment, a girl that I never met before, and returned to the apartment.

Carlos's POV

I returned to the apartment to retrieve my little girl's things. When I got there I found the guys mostly dressed.

"Hurry the hell up," I growled at them.

"Carlos what is up with you?" Logan asked.

"You're seriously asking me that? Well didn't I already explain it to you? Well I'm not going to repeat myself. You guys are going to pay for all of this freaking damage, whether you like it or not."

"Why did she freak out over these stupid things?" wondered James. I growled at him and grabbed the soiled creatures.

"Jenny's had these little guys for seventeen years. She always had someone to comfort her, even if they weren't real. But they were real to her, and you destroyed them. You guys are heartless. You disgust me. Now I don't know what to do."

Once I took a look at the creatures and assessed the damage, I realized that I could fix them, but I didn't tell them anything.

I was heartbroken when I realized how important they were to Jenny. I rushed back to the apartment, and grabbed some bathing items and a plastic bowl to bathe them. Then I settled them into the bathroom. I turned on the water until it was warm and gently put them into water. They were so adorable, and I still couldn't believe the guys were so heartless.

I gently started to wash them with soap and saw that they were clean. After draining the water, I wrapped them in towels and took them to the room I shared with Logan. Once they were on my bed, I unwrapped the towel and looked at their little bodies. They were ripping and I needed to patch them back up fast, so I dashed out of the room and found Mama Knight.

"Mama Knight! Where's your sewing kit?"

"It's under the TV cabinet."

"Thanks."

I hurried back into my room and prepared the needle.

"Hey little guys, this will hurt a little bit, but I promise it will get better," I quietly murmured, as if they were real and could actually talk.

A tear escaped from me and I proceeded to patch both little creatures.

An hour later, I was finished. I smiled and beamed at my work.

"You're all done little buddies."

Hopefully my little girl will feel better.

I cradled them in my arms and rushed back to Lucy's apartment, where I left Jenny. I knocked and was greeted by Lucy herself.

"Hey Carlos. What are you doing here?"

"I brought Jenny her stuffed animals and her clothes."

Lucy smiled and let me in. I found a very distraught Jenny.

"Hey princess. Look what I have!"

She looked up and her tear stained eyes widened. Her saddened face immediately brightened up.

"Carlos. Y-you fixed them! Oh Carlos!"

She ran into my arms and sobbed. Oh how I love this little girl. I patted her back and handed Foo Foo and Courage. Jenny immediately smiled and yawned. She suddenly decided to go to sleep in Lucy's guest room. I decided that it was time to leave, as well. I tucked Jenny into the bed and kissed her forehead. Her two little companions were settled around her.

"Thanks Carlos. For everything."

"Your welcome, princesa. Get some rest. You've had a tiring day. And tomorrow will only get harder."

"Tomorrow's the gig isn't it..."

"Yeah. So you'll need all your strength and that powerful voice too. I'll be with you, every step of the way."

"Thanks Carlos. Thanks for everything."

"Go to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She finally sighed with content and fell asleep. I smiled and walked back into Lucy's living room.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. She's worn out."

"Poor kid. I can't believe those three did this to her."

"Neither can I. But this will be over soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Anahi has no talent. None what-so-ever, and Jenny's been the one behind everything."

"Wait, those songs are Jenny's? And that voice, too?"

"Yeah. She's the one. She's amazing, but Anahi's taking it too far. She's blaming everything on Jenny and taking credit for everything. She even had sex with Logan and James in Jenny's room. That why she was heartbroken. Especially since it involved Logan. She has a crush on him, but she tries to avoid him at all costs. When I realized this, she started to freak out. I don't know what to do."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah and tomorrow's her debut concert,and I'm gonna help her reveal herself to the guys first and then to everyone else, but she doesn't know that." I ran my hand through my hair, agitated with the fact that Jenny was heartbroken.

"You're going to go behind her back and expose her?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Jenny deserves a better life."

"I agree. Well if you need anything, you can count on me."

"Thanks. I have to go now. See ya."

"Bye Carlos."

Once I left Lucy's apartment, I walked back to the apartment. One thing was for certain, and that was the fact that Jenny was going to show what she's truly made of. She won't know a thing, but at least she'll be given the credit she deserves. I won't expose her to the world, but I will reveal her secret to the guys. It's better for her. I just hope that everything will go as planned, and that she won't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Oh before I forget, I might not be able to update regularly for the next couple of days because of my exams. Anyways, thanks for your support. Remember to please review, and to check out Our Love Is. I'll try to update that one as soon as I can. Also, was the change in POV ok? I just really thought it would be cool to add someone else's POV. Thanks you guys!**

**Guest: Oh I know! I can't wait till she's in the spotlight. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

Jenny's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed and giddy, considering what happened last night. As I was getting dressed, my phone rang. I checked and answered it.

"Hey princesa! Are you ready for your big day?"

"Haha...no..."

"Don't be silly, of course you are!" Carlos encouraged.

"Man, I feel like I have explosive diarrhea! But, I promise I'll do my best just for you, and of course Kendall, but he doesn't know, so shh."

"Aw that's more like it! And ew to the diarrhea. Why did you have to say that! I'm eating a freaking piece of chocolate with nuts. Now I can't eat it anymore. Thanks a lot."

"Ha, sucks for you, doesn't it? Well, I guess I'll see you at Rocque Records so we can leave together?" I asked sounding extremely hopeful.

"Yeah! Just have Lucy take you! She's going too!"

"Oh sweet! Well, I'll se ya soon!"

"Bye babe!"

"Bye sweetie pie!"

Once we hung up, I decided to shower and dress in my nicest clothes...well, as nice as they can be. Um, I think I need some help. HELP!

"Hey, I'll let you borrow some clothes."

I immediately spun around at the sound of Lucy's voice. "Really?"

"Yeah, I have this cute dress that will fit you perfectly."

"Oh ok."

The dress was unbelievable cool. It stopped mid-thigh, strapless, and it was a sexy black. I couldn't walk in high heels, but I could wear my black high tops.

I straightened my hair and put some makeup on. We were aiming for a punk rock outfit. I don't know if it worked out, but I hope I get a reaction from everyone. Once I arrived at the studio, Carlos greeted me and kissed my cheek. I giggled and hugged him.

"Wow. You look amazing. I almost didn't recognize you!" he smoothly complimented, and of course I started to blush.

"Well, thanks! I'm glad you like it. You look so handsome, I absolutely love it!" His outfit was very simple, but he looked dashing. It consisted of a red button-down shirt with a skinny tie, black dress pants that showed off his slim, but muscular figure, and lovely dress shoes.

Carlos led me inside while we held hands. Gustavo appeared and his eyes became wide.

"Kelly! Get your butt out here and take a look!"

"What is it Gustavo... Jennifer! You look hot!"

"Thanks everyone. It means a lot." My cheeks were on flames by now.

"You think she looks hot? Ew. Those old shoes. Puh-lease. She looks horrible. This is hot."

Anahi appeared in a dress that was even shorter than mine. Her boobs were basically popping out.

She was wearing a butt load of makeup. She wore stripper heels that made her look like a freaking giant. She looked worse than Lady Gaga. The guys immediately followed and boy did they look amazing. They wore casual, yet very sexy clothes. They all wore button down shirts with nice ties and dress pants with nice dress shoes. I had to admit, they knew how to dress.

Carlos took my hand in his and gave me a peck on the cheek. The boys stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hey. I'm Logan. And you are?..." Then James stepped in front of Logan.

"Hey, my names James. And it's an honor for you to meet me." Kendall then interrupted James.

"Hey, I'm Kendall. It's nice to meet you. You look very stunning. Have we met before? You seem very familiar."

"Well, for one, Carlos and I are best friends. Two, how do you guys not recognize me? And three, it's me you freaking idiots, Jennifer!"

"Holy crap! Jenny?! You look amazing!" Exclaimed the three boys.

"Whatever."

"Well, my dear lady, shall we go?" Carlos politely asked.

"Yes, let us go."

Carlos lovingly offered his arm to me and I gladly took it. The three boys just stared at me wide eyed.

"She looks amazing," Logan commented.

"Yeah, she looks stunning," agreed Kendall.

"Wow, I seriously gotta get to know this babe!" James exclaimed.

"Ugh, she looks ugly compared to me." Anahi said with a disgusted expression.

"Come on Anahi, she looks incredible."

"I don't care Logan. I'm the star. She works for me."

"Can we just go?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They were talking as if I wasn't even listening. Psh, who needs them?

As we walked to the limo, Carlos and I noticed the boys keeping their distance from Anahi and drifting closer to me. Carlos gently squeezed my hand and gave me a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have any idea how stunning you look?" Carlos whispered.

"I honestly didn't. My self esteem has been on the down side lately, and even though James and Logan are jerks, they actually gave me a confidence boost. Hopefully that will help me with the concert. I can believe I'm going to perform! This is so exciting!"

"I know princesa, but the thing is, you're not going to be receiving the praises that the audience throws. It's going to be directed towards Anahi, and I hate the fact that she's going to be getting all the credit when you clearly deserve it. When will you be brave enough to face your fears and sing in front of an audience? They need to see the REAL person's voice. They need to see YOU."

"I-I know, Carlos. It's just so overwhelming knowing that people are just there to criticize you."

"Jenny, your voice is amazing. You need to show off your talent!"

"I promise I will. I promise that one day I will be brave enough to actually perform in front of people."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." He opened the door like a perfect gentleman, and helped me inside. Once we were situated, the driver was back in his seat and finally put the luxurious vehicle into drive. As I pondered about today, I felt a gentle squeeze and stared at Carlos.

"You'll do great. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, babe."

Today was the big day and I was nervous. I had a feeling that today was going to be extremely eventful. I don't know why, but I just do. I have this feeling that I'll need to be strong. Today was going to be life changing, and I totally had to he a warrior.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, because there's more to come! Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoy! Please review, I greatly appreciate it! **

**Guest: I am super happy that you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much, it means so much that you like it! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Tokala: I know! Carlos is so adorable! I just want to give him such a big hug and never let him go! Yeah, I would be freaking pissed if someone did that to my babies! I love them! Yeah it does serve them right! That's what they get! **

**I don't own the song used in this chapter! It belongs to Paramore! I don't own anything! boohoo :(**

Jenny's POV

As we were making our way to the venue, the guys were all chatting. Carlos had given me my iPod so I could practice and lip sync to the music. I tried to keep my voice low, and if I got a little to loud, Carlos would squeeze my hand.

"I can hear you, and might I add that you sound wonderful."

"Thanks Carlos. I needed that."

"You will do amazing. I'll be with you the entire time. I know everything will be fine."

I hugged Carlos and looked at the guys. Kendall was busy texting on his phone, a small grin appearing on his face from time to time. Could he be texting Jo? I hope so, they would make the coolest couple ever! As I was watching him, Anahi started to moan. I turned around and saw that Logan was kissing her, his hand starting to travel down her waist and toward her legs. James was surprisingly not doing anything. Was he seriously giving up on her? Man, I freaking hope so, that bitch is messed up as fuck.

"Ok you guys are unbelievably disgusting. What the hell?!"

"What? Are you jealous?" asked Logan with a smirk on his face that made me want to punch him.

"No. It's just disgusting how you're around this stupid slut. You're all over her like a freaking rash."

"You're obviously jealous," Anahi stated in an amused tone.

"Whatever. Are we almost to the venue?"

"Yeah, almost," announced the driver.

"Ok, thanks."

As I was listening to my iPod, I noticed Logan staring at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, I was just looking at your ugly face. No matter." Would it be wrong that I wanted to beat the fucking shit out of this mofo? Oh, it is?... Fuck... Can I at least scare him by wanting to beat him up? I can? Hell yeah!

"Ok, that's it!" I lunged at Logan and began to pull at his hair with one of my hands while the other was slapping his chest. Carlos was the first one to spring into action.

"OK THAT'S IT! I'M FUCKING TIRED OF THIS FUCKING SHIT! I'M TIRED OF YOU AND ANAHI TREATING ME LIKE SHIT! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVERYTHING, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! CARLOS! LET ME GO!" His arms wrapped around my waist as he began to yank me off of Logan. As I looked at the damage, I realized that I messed up his hair and his face was flushed. His shirt was open and I could see some scratches. At least I did something. Too bad I didn't have a bat.

"Jenny, calm down. They'll regret everything. You have to realize, they've been brainwashed. Well, James seems to be returning back to his normal self. They were never like this before. I don't know what got into them."

"Thanks Carlos. Am I really ugly?"

"Of course not! You're beautiful. Don't listen to them. Anahi's just intimidated by you. She's jealous."

"Thanks Carlos. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

We soon arrived at the venue and Gustavo rushed us into our rooms.

"Jenny. I wish you the best of luck. You'll be close to the band, but you'll be backstage. No one will be able to see you except for them so you can coordinate with them during the show."

"Ok, thanks Gustavo. For everything."

"Oh cut the crap. I need to be pampered. Ugh. Where's my makeup artist?" Anahi screeched in an annoying voice that made me want to just sit in a day care and listen to kids scream all day.

I rolled my eyes and got ready. Once I was ready, I headed out the room and went to meet up with Carlos and the band.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for everything. You all have done such an amazing job. Ignore Anahi's stupid antics. Focus on each other. We will do amazing!"

We all hugged each other and Carlos hooked me up to my equipment.

"Hey babe, I have to go potty. I'll be back!"

"Ok, hurry!"

I had no idea what surprise Carlos had for me.

Carlos's POV

I went to find the guys and saw that they were just hanging out in the game room.

"Hey guys! Let's go check out Anahi's concert backstage!"

"Yeah! We gotta check our babe out!" Exclaimed Logan excitedly.

"Yeah! I bet she looks hot!" James quickly agreed.

"Whatever, let's go!" I yelled.

As we got closer we could hear the first song which was Brick By Boring Brick. Jenny outdid herself. It was an amazing song.

I could clearly see Jenny, and I looked at the boys as they stared at her. They were horrified to see that she was the one with the beautiful voice. She was rocking out on the guitar I gave her. Not only did she look amazing, but she sang amazing as well.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_[x2]_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba_

The guys were completely astonished as the song came to a close.

"I-I can't believe it! Anahi's not moving her lips at all!" Logan was completely heartbroken. He admitted that he was falling in love, and that was just too stupid.

"That's all Jenny. Her voice, the music. Everything. Not only did you guys make her feel terrible, but she honestly was about to give up. She was being pushed to her limit, that's why Anahi never came out exhausted. The abuse that Jenny suffered was emotional and psychological. She honestly felt like no one wanted her. Like she wasn't good enough for anything. Now do you see your mistakes? She will never regain your trust. Actually, she never had it in the first place. I was there for her the entire time."

The guys' heads hung down.

"What are we going to do?" asked Logan

"I don't know, but I'm not going to help. It's up to you." I replied.

I ran over to Jenny and saw that she was bright red. She was perspiring and hyper. I hugged her, and she looked over my shoulder, and her eyes became huge.

"W-what are they doing here? I-I thought they were in the game room?" She stammered.

"I'm sorry Jenny. I wanted to show them the real you. Now they know your secret. I hated how they made you suffer. I couldn't let this go on any longer. Please forgive me."

She hugged me tight.

"I forgive you."

"Jenny?" asked Logan.

"What do you want, asshole?"

Logan flinched and looked away. The two of them couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"We are so sorry. We never meant to hurt you so much. We didn't realize what was happening to you until Carlos told us." Explained James.

"You are?..." asked Jenny.

"Yes, beautiful. Yes. Will you ever forgive us?" asked James, hope evident in his voice.

"No. Why should I?"

I stifled a laugh.

"What?!" my best friends yelled, completely surprised.

"Yeah. I am not going to give in that easily. I mean, seriously, you guys were some of the worst people I've ever met. Just because I have a voice, and you finally realize how fake Anahi is, doesn't mean I'm going to pretend that everything is ok, because it's not. I don't need you two. All I need is Carlos, Mama Knight, Kendall, Katie, Gustavo, Lucy, and Kelly. Now leave me alone."

She went back to her spot and put on her guitar and fixed her microphone.

She looked back at me and smiled, and mouthed 'I love you, Carlos'. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. And off she went, continuing her concert.

Jenny's POV

After the concert, the guys rushed over when I crashed onto the comfy couch. Anahi followed and pretended to be tired.

"I can't believe I rocked that concert! Wasn't I amazing boys? I knew my voice was amazing!" Anahi bragged.

Ugh. Kill me now... Or I could use a bat... Hmm. That sounds very tempting, but I don't want to get arrested. Damn it!

"Oh my! You guys got me a present?! Oh you shouldn't have!"

"It's not for you... It's for Jenny..." announced Logan.

Well that got my head up.

"Say what?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah... These are for you." James handed me some flowers. I stared at them with an eyebrow raised.

"And you look very beautiful," James continued.

I rudely snort before saying, "Haha. I'm not an idiot. Why should I even accept these? Just because you know my secret doesn't mean I'm all goody goody with you jerks."

"Jennipurr come on. We are so sorry," begged James and Logan. Jennipurr? Well that's new. Actually, I kinda like it.

"I don't give a crap. I'm out of here. I can't stand the hypocrisy."

I stormed out of the area without a second thought.

Logan's POV

I guess we messed up pretty badly. She didn't look back at us. What are we going to do now? I mean, is she going to kick Anahi out of her place? I don't know what will happen now.

"Logan, you're the smart one. What are we going to do?" asked James.

"Why are you asking me? I don't even know what to do? I mean, we messed up pretty badly. She hates us. We could sing her Show Me. I think Carlos mentioned that she likes it."

"Oh! Good idea!" James exclaimed.

We all agreed to our choice of song, but we had no clue when to sing it to her.

"Maybe we can throw her a party on a job well-done? I mean, she was truly amazing, but the thing is, no one knows she sung the songs except us and the label." I said.

"Let's just make a simple party for her. Stop over thinking everything! We can invite the girls, Gustavo, Kelly, and have the party at Rocque Records." Kendall suggested.

"That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" I asked.

"You over think things, and you suck when you're under pressure."

"Fine."

"So when should we hold the party?" I asked.

"Soon, I hope," replied James.

"I just hope this works out. I mean, I thought I was falling in love with Anahi, but now that we know about this, I see Anahi in a whole new way. I just hope Jenny doesn't hate us for the rest of our lives." I quickly added.

Was I truly a monster? I honestly thought that Anahi was amazing and talented. I just couldn't believe Jenny was behind the whole thing with Anahi. I guess that's what happens when you're so shy. Maybe the guys and I can work something out, I just hope we're not too late, because to be honest, Jenny wasn't that bad of a person. I was the one who was horrible. Hopefully everything will work out for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I'm so happy that you have been reviewing, and I would like to thou more of your great reviews! Thank you so much! I've been so busy since I have my AP exam tomorrow and I'm kinda freaking out! So I just wanted to take my mind off of it for a couple a minutes. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I don't own anything!**

**RandomWriter23: Haha, I know! Finally, they can see the light! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story! Thank you very much!**

**Tokala: Lol! That's so not good! I'm surprised she hasn't gotten something from them, or maybe I should say that the guys are lucky they haven't gotten anything from HER! Ewww, that's nasty! Heehee... A rash... XD**

**Guest: I hope they can too! Man! At least her secret's out! Now she won't have to pretend around the guys! **

Logan's POV

We were all walking back to our limo, and decided to take the girls out to dinner. Anahi was excited, but when we told her that Jenny was invited, she tried to persuade us that she was just going to be in the way of our 'fun'. My mouth fell open. Damn. We were freaking brainwashed. Carlos dragged Jenny, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Carlos! Let me go! I don't wanna go! Wahh!" She was hanging into a light post for dear life, while Carlos was attempting to pull her off.

"Babe! Come on! You deserve a treat! Please, for me? I'll buy you chocolate ice cream."

"Fine!" Her lip started to quiver and she started to pout, which I thought was seriously adorable. How could I not notice how cute she looked? Wait a minute. Did I just say she's cute? I mean, when she's compared to Anahi, well, Anahi wins hands down, but there's something special about Jenny that I never noticed before.

"Why am I going with you guys again?" asked Jenny after several minutes of pouting.

"Because a princesa like you deserves a treat for such an amazing job today." Carlos informed her. That stopped Anahi in her tracks, then she turned around and glared daggers at Jenny.

"Wait a fucking second! When the hell did you guys find out what's-her-face's secret?!" exclaimed Anahi.

"Were you not there when they gave me that stupid present and flowers? That means that they see what kind of bitch you are! I mean, I lied too, but it was because of my stage fright!" Jenny yelled. Wow, she was seriously pissed. Remind me to never ever get her mad, because I would like to keep my dick where it is, because its pretty obvious that Jenny would aim for that specific spot. Oh, now I sound freaking stupid.

As we were nearing the restaurant, we realized that we had to cross the street. Once we were in the middle of the street, screams of terror were clearly heard.

"Guys get out of the way! That car is heading for you!" Carlos screamed, but it was too late. Kendall, James, and I felt someone push us, and then a horrific crack. We fell to the pavement and looked with heartbroken eyes at our savior...

There lay Jenny, covered in dirt, her body limp, and blood steadily flowing. She was twisted in a gruesome way, which made me want to hurl. Then realization hit. Jenny just saved our asses from being run over by a car, but at what cost? She hated us, but not enough to get us killed. Holy shit. SHE JUST FUCKING SAVED US!

"Call 911!" yelled Carlos. I instantly snapped out of my trance and called the ambulance. My voice quivered as I quickly gave them the information and hung up the phone. Faster than a roaring tsunami, the ambulance arrived along with the police.

"What happened?" Asked a police officer.

"We were walking towards a restaurant across the street, and didn't notice the car until we felt someone push us. Then we heard a crack and saw our friend on the ground. The car didn't stop, but we were able to get the license plate number," Kendall smoothly informed the officer. While he informed the officer, I noticed that Carlos looked like he wanted to die. His face was filled with so much pain that it looked like someone had stabbed his heart with a knife.

"Is she ok?" I frantically asked the paramedic.

"She's breathing, but it's very shallow. She's losing way too much blood. She has some fractured bones, possibly a concussion. We have to get her to the hospital."

I nodded and looked at Carlos, my eyes filled with pain.

"Let's hurry and go to the hospital." Kendall murmured. Carlos nodded and we ran to a taxi that had stopped. We all jumped in and hurried to the hospital.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jenny the whole way. Pain was coursing through my entire body; not because of the accident, but because of how Jenny ended up. How much I wished that car had hit me instead. How will she make it? Not only am I realizing what kind of person she is, but I'm about to lose her too! Come on! I mean, she was never mine in the first place. Why would she? I treated her like dirt, and she's paying the price.

We arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later and rushed inside.

"Can you please tell us anything about Jennifer Gaytan?" I asked frantically.

"Jennifer Gaytan has fractured her leg and right arm. She has lost blood and will need a transfusion, but she does not have a concussion or any other head injury." The nurse informed us.

We were all baffled.

"Are you here to donate blood?" asked the nurse.

"What's her blood type?" asked Carlos.

"AB positive."

"I'll donate," I volunteered without hesitation.

"Ok come with me."

We walked into a room where I saw Jenny in bed. She was pale, and her breathing was barely noticeable. Her leg and right arm were in casts that were elevated so she wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"We don't have time to take the blood in a separate room, so we will have to take it and directly start giving it to her."

"Ok that's fine. Can we do it now?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course." replied the nurse, who was eyeing me with curiosity.

Once I was hooked onto the transfusion system, blood started to steadily flow into Jenny. She looked so fragile, so small. It felt like I was saving her, rescuing her from danger. Maybe she will forgive me.

I started to feel a tad bit weak, but it didn't matter. The nurse unhooked me from the system and gave me some juice and a cookie. I happily snacked on them and made my way back to the waiting room. I sat down and dozed off, dreaming about a life where Jenny and I had met in a different way...

An hour and a half later, the doctor came out and informed us that the transfusion had helped her. It's what kept her alive. I was ecstatic and we all hugged each other. Anahi was pissed. Did she honestly want Jenny I die? Was she not grateful that Jenny was nice enough to let her be the star instead?

"Who cares? She's ok. I don't want to be here anymore. Lets go! Are you guys even listening? Ugh. I'll call a cab and go! Assholes."

Anahi left, and the four of us remained. Carlos and James went to grab some food, while Kendall and I looked at each other.

"She's going to be ok. We just have to show her how we feel about her." Kendall murmured quietly. "The thing that I don't understand is why you're suddenly worried about Jenny. It's not like you did before you found out about her secret."

"I know. I'm just really scared. I don't know. I guess I had a change of heart when Carlos revealed her to us. That made me see her with different eyes. Even though she hates James and I, she didn't hesitate to save the three of us from being killed. I doubt Anahi would've done the same. I just never expected Jenny to do that."

"Neither did I. To be completely honest, I never thought someone like Jenny would be brave enough to do something heroic. I mean, she's so shy and so afraid of so many things, but this definitely proved that she's stronger than we think."

"Yeah, that's true. How can someone so small be so strong that she was able to push three guys out of the way from a car's path? The adrenaline must have been pumping through her body enough to make her strong enough to save us. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself if she doesn't pull through. If she does, I promise that I'll get to know her. Maybe spend some time with her, treat her like a princess, because to be honest, I think she is one. She's so crazy, though. Hopefully we'll get the opportunity to get to know her. Hell, maybe we can sing a song with her," I replied, my body suddenly becoming overwhelmed with the tragic event.

How will I be able to tell her that I regret everything? She was so sweet, and I took her gentle personality for granted. When she was around Carlos, she would be all sweet and kind. But when she was around Anahi, James, and I, her hatred would show, and she would make it clear that she detested us.

I need to show her that I'm not a horrible person. She needs to see that we aren't terrible. I want to know more about her. If only I was given that opportunity, I would be the happiest man in the world...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! What's up? How has everyone been? Well, I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying the story so far! I've been so freaking busy and today I basically die at school because of my AP exam! I'm beat, but I still wanted to please you all wit another chapter! Thank you so much! Please review the story, I appreciate it! I don't own anything, thanks!**

**Guest: He's finally becoming a man! Oo, seems like someone might have a crush... Teehee...**

**unthinkable13: Thank you so much. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. Thank you for reviewing! It means so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Tokala: Yeah! I thought it was cute that he donated, and I thought it was extra cute because Jenny has a crush on him! He's so yummy... Heehee**

Logan's POV

I walked into Jenny's room, my eyes taking in her pale and fragile body. Her breathing had become slower, her heart rate much too slow for my taste. Realizing that she was becoming weaker, I decided that I needed to talk to her, even if she couldn't hear me.

"Jenny? I know that you can here me. Please give me a sign that you're going to pull through. I never realized how special you truly are. You seem like the type who would volunteer at an animal shelter, or at a school. Anahi's nothing compared to you. Just seeing you here makes me regret so many things. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted. I'm sorry for destroying your most prized possessions, but I think Carlos was able to fix them. I didn't realize how important they were to you until you broke down when you saw how battered they were. I'm sorry for everything, I just need you to pull through. There are so many things I want to share with you. So many things that I NEED to show you. Please give me a sign that you'll be okay." At that exact moment, everything changed. Her breathing had completely stopped, and the monitor went flat, showing that Jenny no longer had a beating heart. When I realized what was happening, I screamed for a doctor, but no one could hear me. I needed her to be saved! She was dying! No! She can't be gone! She can't!

"JENNY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!"

I was suddenly woken up by a gentle shove. My dream caused me to wake up gasping. Heart beating fast, I stared at the person who woke me up from my dreaded dream. Kendall stared at me with a worried expression, a cup resting in his hand.

"Dude, are you okay? You were thrashing in your seat and said 'Jenny, don't leave me.' Is everything all right?"

"I fell asleep?" I questioned.

"Yeah. After we talked, you crashed on the chair. What happened?"

"I dreamt that Jenny died and no one was able to save her. I wasn't able to save her," I buried my face in my hands, my breathing finally returning back to normal.

"It's ok. It was only a bad dream. We haven't gotten any news from the doctor since you fell asleep, so I just let you rest. But then you were whimpering and saying Jenny's name, I had to wake you up."

"Thanks, I needed to wake up. If that dream had continued, I would've thought that it was all real. It actually felt so real. I-I don't know, it just scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, but it's over now. She's going to wake up, she's strong. Jenny was able to prove it when she saved us."

"I'm forever in her debt. I don't think I'll be able to ever repay her."

"Dude, you sound really weird just saying that," Kendall chuckled. I just shook my head and gave a half-hearted chuckled.

"Do you think we can go stay with her for a while? See how she's doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, let's I see." Kendall replied. So we made our way toward Jenny's room, quietly basking in the tranquil atmosphere.

Jenny's POV

Darkness. That was all I could see. I wasn't sure if I could hear, but I was able to feel a little bit. My body wasn't responding right away, but I was now able to move jut a tiny bit.

I suddenly woke up and realized that I was in a hospital room. I was puzzled as to why I was here, but then the events that recently occurred hit me like Anahi's cheap perfume. I had saved the guys and now I'm here. I don't necessarily like the guys, but I couldn't stand there and see them get hit. I wonder if this will affect our relationship in any way.

I was taken out of my trance when Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Anahi appeared.

"Hey she's awake!" Exclaimed Carlos.

"Holy shit, she is!" Logan happily cried out. "I'm so glad to see you, Jenny. I'm so sorry for everything." His head hung down, hiding his face.

"How are you feeling?" asked a worried Kendall.

"Better than before. Just some pain here and there, but I can handle it."

"Jenny? We're so sorry," James quietly apologized.

"We never meant to hurt you so much. Please forgive us," James added.

I tried to sit up, but quickly failed at that attempt when I felt a sharp pain and gasped. The guys quickly surrounded me, worry etched into their faces. Logan gently pushed me down with one hand, while his other hand caressed my cheek.

"Don't force yourself, princess, you'll only hurt yourself, and no one wants a hurt princess." Logan murmured. He leaned down and kissed me close to my lips. My cheeks instantly warmed up by his sudden display of affection. He grinned when he noticed my reaction, and I looked away quickly, which he noticed.

"How long am I going to be here?" I questioned.

"I can go investigate," Carlos volunteered. I smiled and nodded.

"We'll go with you," James motioned toward Kendall and himself. Once they disappeared, that only left Logan, Anahi, and I alone.

"I can't believe you ruined my career!" Anahi screeched. Logan looked at her with surprise. "Everything was perfect until you ruined it. Now everyone thinks I have no talent." My mouth fell open, but then I snorted and laughed sarcastically.

"That's because you don't have any talent at all. You can't even lip sync to the songs right. You're selfish and greedy and unbelievably rude to anyone who tries to be nice. I worked my butt off, and you did absolutely nothing. I am so sick and tired of you taking credit, when I'm known as your writer. But that's over. YOU. ARE. FINISHED."

Anahi looked at me with astonishment. She looked at Logan, who was just as surprised. When she turned back to look a me, she remembered that I had a huge crush on Logan.

"We'll see about that, but I guess I have something the you don't."

"Oh and what's that?"

"A big time boyfriend. Isn't that right, Logie Bear?"

I snorted at her declaration, but I was able to hide the pain from my eyes.

"He is so amazing and so passionate when it comes to the bedroom. His body is so amazing, he's so big..."

"Stop, I get it. Shut up already. You have Logan. Now calm your freaking non-existing titties."

Logan snickered, but looked at me.

"Anahi, leave us to talk."

"Why?"

"Because I need to. Now go."

Anahi stormed out of the room and didn't look back.

"What did you want to talk about?" I questioned angrily.

"Ignore her. Yes, I had sex with her, but to be honest, it was all for pleasure, no actual feelings were involved. It didn't mean anything."

"So why are you informing me?"

"Because I like you. I think you're funny, sweet, adorable, intelligent, talented, caring, but overall, you're YOU."

I looked at him with curiosity, my eyebrow raised in question.

"That still doesn't justify why you and the guys were mean to me. Well, at least you and James. You have no idea how badly I felt. You made me feel like I would never be good enough for anyone; my life started to crumble. I developed feelings for you too, but I can always move on and find someone who actually cares for me. Sometimes I wish that I fell for Carlos, not you. But we can't go back and change things."

"I know and it kills me to realize that I can't take any of it back, but I promise that I will never hurt you. I'll protect you with my life. Anahi doesn't matter. But you do."

I looked away and stared at a machine. My cheeks were burning up and I looked back at Logan, his eyes giving a silent plea.

"Fine. I forgive you. I don't necessarily trust or like you, but I'll give it a shot."

"Thank you." He leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Carlos, James, and Kendall returned after we had our little chat.

"Um, we weren't able to actually find out, but the doctor said that it could take a bit before you're actually released," Kendall informed us.

"That's lovely," I muttered. Logan looked at me, and noticed that I was pouting. Carlos seemed to realize that something was going on.

"So... What did you guys talk about?" he asked, curiosity obviously burning him.

"It wasn't really important." Logan said. I yawned and realized that I was extremely exhausted, even though I was asleep.

"Hey guys? How long was I out?"

"Um, a day? Maybe two," Carlos informed. "You scared the hell out of me, babe! I thought I was going to lose you! But now you're awake and everything will be alright!"

I couldn't help but smile when Carlos said that. He seriously was the sweetest. He was like chocolate, and boy do I love chocolate!

"I'm glad you guys are ok, and that nothing happened to you," I whispered. The guys just stared at me, their eyes wide with surprise.

"Y-you're happy?" James asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't a big fan of you guys, but I didn't hate you to the point that I wanted to kill you. That's just jacked up, yo!"

They all smiled, and quickly surrounded me an embraced me in a group hug. Then I howled in pain because I was still messed up.

"Ow! You guys are hurting me!" I gasped.

"Shit!" Logan cursed. They quickly let go and looked away guiltily. I started to laugh and they just smiled.

Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship with four wonderful guys. I realized how sweet they were until after the accident. They're not bad, they're just... Crazy... Yeah. They're pretty jacked up, but I guess that's ok. Hopefully we'll all become best friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**School! Why have you forsaken me? Blah... Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think. Thanks! I don't own anything, so I don't own BTR.**

**Guest: Lol! I know! Take that Wicked Witch of the West! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**RandomWriter23: i know! She got what she deserved! hmmm... Maybe... We'll just have to wait and read! **

** Tokala: yeah! I thought that was cool. She wasn't all over him humping Logan like a bunny! Hahaha**

Jenny's POV

I had spent two weeks in the hospital, and it wasn't as bad as I thought. Logan would always go and stay with me for about four hours. I didn't complain, but the way he treated me, made me realize that he wasn't such a bad guy. He was brainwashed, and he agreed.

After the two weeks, I was released from the hospital, and the guys prepared me a welcome home party. No wonder we were at Rocque Records at such a weird time. I was completely astonished, since I actually didn't expect this kind gesture from the guys, but then again, they were brainwashed. Well, two of them.

The guys gave me gifts and pecked my cheeks. Logan chuckled when I turned bright red.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why did you guys do this for me?"

"We wanted to show you that we're sorry. We never meant to hurt you. Like you said, we were brainwashed." Everyone stared daggers at Anahi, except me. I just shook my head. Kendall continued. "So we agreed to make a little party for you. I know, it's not enough to make you completely forgive us, but don't hate us anymore."

"You guys are stupid," I chuckled.

"Didn't I say that I already forgave you? And I don't hate you. Not anymore. Did that little thing with car not show you that? Well I hope it did. I just hope we can leave this in the past and look into the future."

"Before we move on, we wanted to do something for you," announced Logan. He sent me a wink and I blushed, my hands beginning to fidget. Then the guys readied themselves into position.

_[All:]_

_Guys like me,_

_Like girls like you_

_And girls like you_

_Like guys like me (You know)_

When I heard the intro to Show Me, I then realized what the guys were about to do, and I started to hide my face behind Katie.

_[Kendall:]_

_I blaze the night_

_In harbor lights_

_You dressin' light_

_It's fittin' right_

_I hear the waves_

_I see you wave_

_I'm stayin' put_

_You say "no way"_

_The track begins,_

_You pull me in_

_I touch your skin_

_You're tremblin'_

_It's in your eyes_

_You're here to win_

_So let the game, game begin_

_[Logan & Carlos:]_

_I I I I_

_Wanna see you, you, you, you_

_Telling me_

_That, that_

_That you got what I need,_

_Do pretty girl, don't speak_

Logan stared at me ad winked, making me want to just grab him and begin a heavy make out session. Damn it! My girly hormones want to make my body ride that sexy man! Damn it! Ahh, I don't wanna have these thoughts, especially with people around! Holy shit he looked freaking sexy. And I'm gone...

_[Kendall:]_

_Baby show me_

_By the way you hold me,_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full o' stormy weather_

_Can you make it better?_

_I heard what you told me_

_So-o oh show me_

_[James:]_

_Know what you want my number for!_

_Ain't talked enough,_

_Let's talk some more_

_You kinda cute_

_Don't hit the mute,_

_Just aim and shoot_

_Or get the boot_

_[Logan & Carlos:]_

_I I I I_

_Wanna see you, you, you, you_

_Telling me_

_That, that_

_That you got what I need,_

_Do pretty girl, don't speak (Don't speak)_

_[Kendall:]_

_Baby show me_

_By the way you hold me,_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full o' stormy weather_

_Can you make it better_

_I heard what you told me_

_So-o oh show me_

_[All:]_

_Guys like me_

_Like girls like you_

_And girls like you (you)_

_Like guys like me (me)_

_Guys like me_

_Like girls like you_

_And girls like you_

_Like guys like me_

_[Kendall:]_

_Baby show me_

_By the way you hold me,_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full of stormy weather_

_Can you make it better_

_I heard what you told me_

_So-o oh show me_

_[All:]_

_Guys like me (oh yeah)_

_Like girls like you (full of stormy weather)_

_And girls like you (whoa)_

_Like guys like me_

_[Kendall:]_

_Oh when I'm lonely (guys like me)_

_Full of stormy weather (like girls like you)_

_Can you make it better (and girls like you)_

_I heard what you told me (like guys like me)_

_So, oh oh show me_

_[Logan:]_

_La, la, la la la la_

_La, la, la la la la_

_La, la, la la la la_

_La laaaaaa_

Once the guys finished the song, they noticed that I was in a daze. My mouth was hanging open and I looked like a complete idiot. Logan smirked at my reaction and decided to add to my arousal.

"If you let me, I can show you so much more," he purred. It was quiet enough for only my ears to hear. I gulped and stared at him, my cheeks finally catching on fire.

"I wouldn't mind showing you what I can do, as long as its with you. We would stay up all night, doing so many things to each other. I would make you moan my name, and you'd only be mine. Maybe we should try it out sometime. We could try in my bed, just the two of us. Or better yet, maybe we could try at your place so that we can be completely alone," he whispered, his voice deepening with desire. His sweet breath tickled my ear, sending a shot of heat through my body, making my desire increase. Holy crap! Was it even possible to be more turned on by him?

Logan quickly pulled away and smirked when he saw my internal struggle.

The other three didn't notice, but they just smiled and hugged me. I couldn't help but grin back when Carlos pecked my forehead. We started to eat pizza and some cake that Mama Knight had made. It was all so yummy.

I was starting to fall asleep, when all of a sudden, Logan gently shook me, his face only inches from mine.

"Hey, princess. Get your cute little butt up. I want to tell you something."

"Fine, but you have to carry me, because I obviously can't really walk."

"Fine by me. I get to have my hands on you," he chuckled.

I was too sleepy to even comment about that, so I just let him have his moment. As he carried me to our destination, he gazed down at me and smiled. My cheeks started to burn.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"W-what is it?" I stuttered.

"Ever since you revealed yourself, I felt like a blindfold was taken off. I never realized how much I cared about you. And when you saved us, I felt like I was being burned alive. Pain was coursing through my body the entire time. I was so scared and just thinking that I might lose you made me want to become a better man. I care about you, I really do. If you'll allow it, maybe we can give 'us' a shot."

I was completely taken off guard by his confession. Logan's eyes were filled with hope, and I couldn't bear with the thought of destroying that.

"I care about you , too. I really do. Anahi knew that I had a huge crush on you, and she used that to her advantage. I was heartbroken, so don't be mad if I don't trust you completely. I'm still healing."

"I understand. So does that mean..."

"Yes. I want to be with you," I whispered softly into his neck.

"You've just made everything better, did you know that?"

"Um, no..."

"Well, you did. Now you're all mine, Jennipurr." When he called me by my nickname, he quietly purred, and I couldn't help but giggle. That's how I received my nickname. Someone called me Jennipurr and I purred at them. Of course it was one of my friends, but I don't understand how he knew my nickname.

Logan smiled and leaned down while cupping my face. His eyes gazed into mine, as if he could see my soul. His lips turned at the corner, and he began to get closer, his lips only millimeters from mine. The intensity of his gaze made my need. Finally, our lips touched, his arms still gripping me close to his body. The sweetness of the kiss was so amazing, I still couldn't believe he was here with me. Not only was it the most special kiss, but it was also my first.

When he pulled away, he noticed that I was in a daze.

"I'm amazing aren't I?"

"Don't push your luck, but can we take it slow?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled and his eyes twinkled, lighting up his entire face.

He carried me to a cab back to the Palm Woods. Then he made his way to my apartment, juggling me with his arm.

"Give your key," he gently commanded. I quickly pulled out my key from my pocket and handed it to him. He chuckled and kissed my temple, then proceeded to unlock my door.

Once we were inside, he made his way to my room. Realizing where we were headed, I suddenly tensed, but I didn't say anything.

Logan placed me on the bed and proceeded to kiss me, making my body turn warm. He suddenly took off his shirt and folded the piece of clothing neatly. Then he did the same action to his pants. When I realized he was in his boxers, I quickly looked away, my cheeks blazing with embarrassment. Logan chuckled and turned my head towards him. His lips gently pressed against mine, igniting a flame deep within my body. I tensed at the realization. He smiled and pulled away. He grabbed a towel and a key.

"I'll be back, I forgot something." Oh shit. What did he forget?

"O-ok." I stuttered. Less than seven minutes later, Logan returned fully clothed. He chuckle when I sighed in relief.

"Jenny. I wasn't going to do anything without your consent. Let me ask you something. Are you a virgin?"

My cheeks turned so red I probably looked like a freaking tomato.

"Y-yes. I-I'm still a v-virgin." I whispered, frightened of his reaction. All he did was smile, his eyes showing nothing but kindness.

"Don't be embarrassed, Jennipurr. I think it's wonderful that you're still a virgin. To he honest, I'm really glad. That makes everything so much more special."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, it just does. You're saving yourself for that special someone. I think that's pretty cool. You're not the type that looks for hook-ups. That's admirable."

"Oh, t-thanks."

"But to be completely honest, I want to be your first. It would mean so much."

"Logan, it's too early to be thinking about something like that. I'm still new to this whole thing. I've never had a boyfriend before. All of this is new." I stared at my hands, feeling scared that I might ruin a sweet relationship.

"Oh, I didn't know you've never had a boyfriend. You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you just caught me off guard." I started to yawn and Logan chuckled.

"Been a long day?"

"Yeah. Ugh Anahi gave me a hard time the entire day."

"What did she do?"

"She kept telling me how big and hard you are. That she couldn't believe how amazing you are in bed. I was about to kick her butt! Ugh." Logan was blushing.

"She wasn't kidding about my size. I'm an animal in bed, too."

"Ok that's it, I'm out."

"What?! Why?!"

"Seriously? You basically agreed with her sexual description and I don't want to remember finding you and James ramming into her!"

"Oh. OH! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad. Damn it! We've only been together for half an hour and I already got you pissed!" I stuck my tongue at him. He just smiled.

"Man I'm going to bed."

"Well I'm staying right here. I want to hold you all night."

"Fine, but you better not remind me of that incident, or I will bitch slap the crap out of you."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled and realized I was still wearing my clothes from the party.

"Um, can you help me get some clothes?" Logan chuckled and grabbed a t-shirt and some shorts from one of my drawers. I quickly grabbed them and limped to the bathroom. Once I had my clothes on, I came out carrying my other clothes, which consisted of a purple tank top and some black skinny jeans. Logan raised and eyebrow and whistled.

"You look sexy, mi amor," Logan announced while shaking his butt at me for some odd reason, but it was hilarious, and then I fell on the floor laughing my butt off, and I realized I couldn't get up. So I basically looked like a turtle, struggling to get up and failing miserably.

"Hey Logan. Can you help me get up, because I can't..."

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... I think you can do it..."

"Asshole..." I muttered. He just laughed and helped me up and just held me against his body. The warmth was so amazing and he smelled incredible. Logan stared at me and leaned down to kiss me. Of course I let him. The purity of the kiss was so sweet. He gently carried me to his bed and set me down. I shivered and he quickly got in. His arms wrapped around my body, pulling me against him, and soon I was enveloped in his warmth and fell asleep with the widest smiled I've ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a little bit. I've been quite busy. hopefully I'll be able to update more. So without further ado here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy! I don't own anything. Please review. Thank you!**

**RandomWriter23: Yeah, I think I made it too obvious. Teehee. I love Logan too! He's one of my favorites! **

**Tokala: I know, me either. Logan's so yummy... Teehee... Me likey...**

Logan's POV

I couldn't believe she became my girlfriend. I was so astonished and happy. Not only do I get to be with the sweetest girl ever, but I finally get to be happy.

I love sex, but there's something about her that made me want to change. She made me reassess my life and realize that I wasn't living a healthy lifestyle. Sex can't dominate my life, it's not correct. But feeling pleasure, being able to release tension helps.

I watched Jenny sleep, a smile grazing her gentle face. Just seeing her look so peaceful made my heart swell. I wasn't in love, but I did care deeply about her. Maybe the day will come when I'll be able to say 'I love you' to her, but it's too early to think about that. I chuckled and snuggled closer, keeping her body warm, since the room was chilly. She began to stir and murmured my name.

"Logan... I want... Chocolate... Dimples... Pie..." I tried hard to stifle a laugh and just hugged her closer to my body. She was so adorable, even if she made no sense. Her innocent face reminded me to keep my distance from her. I wanted to be with her in the most intimate way, but realizing that she's a virgin made me stop myself. When she's ready, I'll be able to show her how much I care. Just looking at her gave me a strong desire to make her mine, but I had to be strong.

Jenny began to groan, her stirring becoming frequent. She then opened her eyes and stared at me while stifling a yawn.

"Morning, princess. How are you this fine morning?" I asked while stroking her delicate cheek.

"Well, since I'm waking up next to a handsome man, I can say that I'm great. But I feel something poking my thigh, and it's kinda big." She stayed silent for a moment or two. Then realization hit her.

"Ahhh!" She tumbled off the bed with a loud thud. I hurried over and helped her stand, but then I began to gasp because of the present situation. Her facial expression was priceless, since she realized my little buddy was waking up too. She sheepishly grinned, and kept her gaze on my chest, her cheeks exposing her embarrassment.

"Sorry I could've handled that better. It took me by surprise. Um, is that really you?"

"Not all of it. There's still more, and it's waiting for you." She blushed and tried to get away from me, but I kept a firm grip on her arm and my other hand going to her waist.

"I'm kidding, princess. Like I said before, you're not ready. I'm waiting until you know you're ready. I want a normal relationship with you Jenny, so don't be frightened." She relaxed and smiled at me.

"Ok. Thanks. So what are we going to eat?"

"How about I make some chocolate milk and pancakes." I suggested. Her eyes widened, an adorable grin making it's appearance on her features. She hopped up and down with excitement, acting like a child on Christmas Day, and totally ignoring the fact that she was still injured.

"Yay! I'll help you! I'll make the chocolate milk! Yay chocolate milk! Come on let's go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I saw my child-like girlfriend making a fuss over chocolate milk. She wasn't a model, but she sure made me happy. Maybe happiness came in all different forms. I know she's a source of happiness. I just hope it doesn't disappear as fast as I got it.

Her hands expertly moved around, picking up cups, milk, spoons, and the powdered chocolate. The room instantly brightened when Jenny hummed. While she sang and made the chocolate milk, I began to make the pancake batter. Seeing that she clearly loved chocolate, I decided to hunt for some chocolate chips. After finally finding them, I decided to add a handful to the batter, expertly mixing them to perfection and not telling Jenny this so she can be surprised.

"All done!" She announced after the chocolate milk was made. I turned around and saw that her eyes were twinkling. Did chocolate seriously make her this excited? I'll keep that in mind.

"Well, I'm almost done with the pancakes. Can you set up the table for the both of us?" I asked.

"Yeah of course," she calmly said. I started to pour some batter into a pan and began to make the lovely chocolate chip pancakes. I heard some rattling of silverware and plates as Jenny was setting up the table for us. Even though we only became a couple yesterday, I felt as if we've been together for a much longer time. It felt nice to be cared for. Not just for sex, but for something much more special.

"Mmm, it smells yummy in here. What did you add?" She questioned.

"It's a surprised, but I think you'll actually enjoy it. Oh, I'm done making one. Hand me a plate, Jennipurr."

"Here." She handed me the plate and I flipped the pancake onto the plate, making Jenny's face light up like a candle when she saw the chocolate.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" She asked.

"What?! Why do you say that?"

"Because... Chocolate is my weakness..."

"Hmmm, that's interesting information. Thanks for telling me that." My eyes gleamed wit mischief as I realized what I could do with chocolate. She could be laying down and I could pour some chocolate syrup and lick—

"Hello? Earth to Logan. The pancakes are burning..."

I snapped out of my trance and quickly grabbed her plate and flipped the pancake on it.

"Silly turd."

"Buttface..." I mumbled back.

"Hurry up. I'm starving."

"The eat!"

"I'm waiting for you, dumbass."

When she said that I turned toward her.

"What? Just because we're dating doesn't mean I have to be all lovey dovey with you. I can be all vulgar and shit," she said.

"Wow... I'll have to get used to that." I said while shaking my head.

I finished making the pancakes and began eating them with Jenny. Her eyes lit up with every bite, her moans of pleasure making it hard to contain the urge to just grab Jenny and kiss her.

"Foodgasm?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. These pancakes are fucking amazing."

"Well thank you, I tried." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Yummy." She finished her breakfast and downed the rest of her milk, her hand covering her mouth to hide the burp that escaped from her mouth.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be disgusting." She said.

"It's fine. So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, but it better be fun."

"We can go to the pool for awhile. Maybe go get some ice cream later on."

"That actually sounds nice. Yeah I'm up for that." She smiled and sighed with content. Rising up from her seat, she grabbed her dishes and put them in the sink.

"I'll wash these later tonight. I'm going to change. You should do the same."

"Ok. I'll meet you by the pool in half an hour?"

"Yeah, sure." She walked back to me and rose on her tip toes, her lips caressing mine in the softest kiss I had ever experienced. I cupped her face to deepen the kiss, my tongue lightly tracing her bottom lip. This elicited a quiet moan, and gave me the courage to wrap my arms around her waist, her chest pressing up against me. Her heart was beating erratically, my need making an appearance on my body.

She pulled away all too soon and shyly smiled.

"Um, that was, um... Something."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away," I mumbled.

"It's fine. I'll just go change."

"Ok."

She quickly made her escape and shut her door. Man, I can't believe I got carried away. I mean, I really like her, but I can't do this to her. But damn, she totally turned me on, and she didn't do anything. Well, she did moan when I licked her lips, and that was amazing. Oh shit... I need her bad. It's too soon! Shit... I seriously got to control my little buddy.

I looked down at my pants and saw that my arousal was a little too happy. I groaned and just walked out of Jenny's place. I made my way next door and went inside. The guys were all awake and I saw that Anahi was there too. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked horrible. Makeup was ruining her face and her clothes were baggy. This was nothing like the Anahi I knew. Wow...

"Um, why is she here?" I asked.

"Well, she apparently saw her BOYFRIEND sleep with another girl." Kendall said. I was puzzled. So why did I need to know this?

"How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me! What about those amazing times we spent making love?!" She screeched.

"Anahi, we never made love. We only had sex. There is a HUGE difference between making love and having sex. And I'm not your boyfriend. We never became official, and I'm glad we didn't. Now that I see what kind of bitch you are, I won't have to deal with you anymore. You are a horrible person and took advantage of the situation!" I exclaimed. My anger was growing towards her as she began to sob.

"You're a cheater! You can't be with a slut like HER! What does she have that I don't?" She screeched, her annoying voice making my ears bleed.

"A heart." It was simple and cliché, but it was true.

Anahi scoffed. She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"This isn't over. I'll make ALL of you pay! You'll all suffer and I'll enjoy every second of it." Her grin was filled with pure hatred, and as she walked out, she turned back to me.

"You may not be with me, but I'll make you and that fucking slut pay. I'll ruin both of your lives."

And with that, she stormed off and slammed the door. I turned around and faced the guys.

"She is one crazy bitch," Kendall said.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Carlos asked. "She got a chance to help Jenny and be a star, but she took advantage of everything, and now she's paying the price. But I have a feeling that everything will change. That bitch sends off bad vibes... And herpes... I don't think she knows how to keep her legs closed. Ew... Herpes... You guys should get checked," Carlos said with disgust. Ok, now I'm scared shitless. I don't want fucking herpes!

"I seriously didn't need to know that, Carlos. Thanks a lot." I commented sarcastically. But then my disgusted expression was replaced with one filled with happiness.

"What's got YOU so happy?" James asked, his hands fixing his hair as he stared at me.

"Jenny and I are dating," I grinned.

"What?! When the hell did this happened?!" Carlos questioned, his eyes bulging out of its sockets.

"Last night. I spent the night with her, but we didn't have sex. She's not ready, and I'm not going to pressure her into something like that."

"Is she a virgin?" asked James. I felt uncomfortable when he asked that, but u decided to answer him.

"Yeah, she is. And that's why I want to take things slow. I'm actually her first boyfriend, and I want to make her happy. She deserves it, especially with everything that happened." I added.

"Yeah, you should take it slow with her. I may not know her that well, and I'd actually like to change that. She seems like a sweet girl. Take care of her." James added. Wow, that was the nicest thing he's ever said. I guess he does have a brain in there. That was mean... I mean... He's such a great friend...

"Thanks, James."

"No problem, man. So are you doing anything today?" He smirked, his eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, I'm actually spending the day with Jenny."

"Nice. Treat her like a princesa," Carlos said, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I will." I made my way to my room and grabbed some swimming trunks and a towel. Once I had everything, I made my way towards the pool. As I approached the magnificent pool, I could see Anahi sitting on one of the chairs reading a fashion magazine. Her makeup was fresh, and she was wearing a bikini. She looked great, but it was a tad but hard to stop staring at her. When she noticed me staring she smirked and wiggled her body and motioned to herself with her hand.

"Hey Logan," Jenny said, making me jump in the process.

"Shit! Ah, you scared me, Jennipurr."

"Oh sorry about that. So are we swimming today, and then going for ice cream?"

"Yup that's the plan."

"Okie dokie."

I suddenly noticed that Jenny was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. She didn't look too bad, but she wasn't able to show off her body.

"Are you swimming in that?" I asked, motioning towards her clothes.

"Um, yeah. Got a problem with that?" she asked, shifting her body onto one leg and putting her hand on her hip.

"Well, no. I just expected that you would wear a bikini since we're going to swim."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, Logan. I'm not very comfortable with my body. And since it's LA, people here are much more judge mental," she added, her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. You look great. But if you want to wear that, then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Thanks."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her. Then I remembered that she was still injured. She wasn't going to swim, she was just getting comfy.

"You're not swimming, are you." I stated.

"Yeah. Remember I still have a cast on for a couple of more weeks. I'm still taking things slow. I'll just put my good leg in the water for awhile and just watch you swim. Don't worry about me, just enjoy some pool time." She smiled at me and limped over to a chair. I plopped down next to her and sighed with content. I honestly forgot that Anahi was right next to me, putting on some sunscreen and looking incredibly sexy. Suddenly Jenny took me out of my trance.

"Hey Logan, I'm going to go get some ice cream. It's really hot and I'm dying for some chocolate. Do you want anything?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement even though she stayed relatively calm.

"I-I'll just have a-a pistachio. T-thanks." I stuttered, realizing that Anahi was seriously distracting me from Jenny.

"Um, ok. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Once she left, Anahi took the opportunity to make her way towards me. She caught me off guard when she suddenly straddled me, not even realizing that we were in a public facility.

"It's too bad we can't have fun anymore. But if you ever do need some fun time, you can always call me. I'll just demonstrate on what you're missing out," she purred, her most intimate part rubbing my arousal. I moaned in pleasure, and then she started to nibble on my neck, biting on my pulse. Instant pleasure went throughout my body, hardening my arousal.

"A-Anahi... F-feel s-so good," I moaned out. Suddenly the pleasure was gone and I opened my eyes to find Anahi back on her seat, my arousal still unsatisfied.

"Hey Logan. I brought you your ice cream." I heard Jenny say. Oh god. Oh shit this can't be happening.

"Oh. H-hey J-Jenny. W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, making Jenny suspicious.

"Well, I went to get ice cream for us. We were suppose to hang out together. What's up with you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me with suspicion. Shit. I just remembered that she told me she couldn't trust me completely.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I kinda dozed off. Thanks for the ice cream, babe." I quickly said.

"Yeah, um. Here." She handed me my ice cream and began to eat hers. I looked to my side and noticed Anahi smirking. Damn she looked hot.

"Be careful with him, Jennifer. You never know what kind of girl might steal him away." she purred. I noticed Jenny tense up, barely realizing that Anahi was next to me.

"Who the fuck even asked you? You had your chance before, and now your paying. Now fuck off," Jenny growled, her eyes burning with fire. Now I know why I like her so much. She stands up for herself, even if she wasn't able to before. She's becoming more confident.

"Let's go for a walk, princess."

"But you haven't even gotten into the pool," she said, her eyes looking over my body.

"I can always go in later, but come on. Let's walk for a while." I insisted.

"Only for a little. I won't be able to walk that long."

"It's fine. We can watch a movie or something."

"Ok. Fine," she said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and helped her stand. We quickly walked away, and Anahi kept smirking.

"Ta-Ta Logan. See you around," she purred seductively. My throat felt tight, my hands becoming sweaty. I had to tell Jenny about my encounter with Anahi, but I was afraid that she would break up with me. Thinking it over for a few minutes, I decided to stay quiet. It's not like she would find out anyways.

"You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" Jenny asked. I quickly turned to look at her, big eyes were staring right back. They were filled with worry for me.

"Everything's fine. Come on." I grabbed her hand and walked with her throughout the park.

Throughout the entire walk, I couldn't stop thinking about Anahi's offer. Was I that desperate for sex that I'd cheat on Jenny? No, I couldn't be. I only want her, and no one else was going to ruin that.

We had been walking for two hours and Jenny was becoming exhausted.

"Want to go back to the apartment?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm so tired." she gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you back."

"Ok."

I lifted her up in bridal position and carried her back to the apartment. To be completely honest, Jenny wasn't heavy at all. She's quite chubby, but she's not heavy.

I looked down at Jenny and notice that her breathing was evening. A smile appeared on my face as I took in her peaceful face. This is what I want. Someone who isn't looking for sex all the damn time. But that's exactly what I do. She the complete opposite from me, and to be honest, it was actually nice. I think it's best if she doesn't find out. If she did, she would never want to be with me. That's something I couldn't risk, because she's worth so much, and losing her would be the worst thing in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? Well, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! We've still got a long ways to go. I honestly don't know how long this story will be, but don't worry, it's not over yet! So here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Thank you. I don't own anything!**

**RandomWriter23: Lol! Anahi better watch her back! Who knows what will happen. looks like the world is against Jenny. well, maybe not the whole world!**

**Tokala: he better learn how to keep his dick in his pants or else he won't be getting any from Jenny! Oh he is so screwed! Teehee...**

Jenny's POV

Yesterday was probably the coolest day ever. Logan and I had spent the day together, and it was wonderful. While he was at the pool, I had to go buy some ice cream, but while I was there, I felt something strange. Like something wasn't right. It wouldn't go away, but I ignored it.

Once I was back with our ice cream, Logan began to act strange, as if he did something. He really didn't say much when we were on our walk, and I began to worry. But he reassured me that everything was fine. Suddenly, I became exhausted. I don't get tired that quick, but my injuries made it harder. Logan picked me up and carried me back to my apartment, his heartbeat being the perfect lullaby to help me sleep.

After we returned to the apartment, Gustavo gave us a call and ordered all of us to the studio early the next day, which also included Anahi. She was nervous and didn't know what to expect.

Once we arrived, we went straight to his office, Logan and I holding hands the entire time. Anahi looked at us with disgust and I had to stifle a laugh. Logan squeezed my hand and we all went inside.

"YOU! NICE JOB WITH THE CONCERT! POWERFUL AND INTIMIDATING! THAT WAS THE BEST YOU HAVE EVER DONE! HOW ARE YOU FEELING AFTER THE ACCIDENT?!

"Gustavo! Stop yelling! Oh and I'm fine. As you can see I'm still limping, and I have my casts on." I reassured him.

"OK EXCELLENT! AS FOR YOU!" he yelled, turning to Anahi with and enraged expression.

"YOU ARE FIRED!"

That took everyone by surprise including Anahi. Well, I actually wasn't. This is what that stupid bitch deserves.

"What?! Why?!" she screeched.

"We don't need you anymore. Jennifer is learning to be independent, and she doesn't need her self esteem to go down. So you are no longer a part of Rocque Records. NOW, GET OUT!"

We were all baffled by Gustavo. Anahi was no longer a part of Rocque Records, and I won't have to deal with her anymore. Hell yeah! The Wicked Witch of the West is outta here! Now the bitch will be away from my man!

Anahi left with a horrified expression, her fist clenched, her eyes filled with hatred. I didn't meet her gaze, but I felt that hatred. I hugged all the guys and started to dance like an idiot. I stopped when Gustavo glared at me.

"Sorry..."

"Anyways. Jenny, I will become your manager and Kelly the assistant manager. As for the four of you, you will have a new assistant manager that will help Kelly and I out. She won't make the final decisions, but she will consult with Kelly and I." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and the new assistant manager came in. I was able to get a look, and the manager was extremely attractive and well put together. She was wearing revealing clothes and a smug expression. Oh hell to the no. Man I just got rid of one bitch and another walks in! The guys all looked at her with hungry expressions.

"Hey. I'm Tiffany, your new assistant manager. So I'll be taking care of you four hotties from now on."

Her gaze landed on Logan who instantly let go of my hand. He smiled his crooked smile that showed off his dimples. Tiffany walked over and shook all of their hands while keeping her gaze on Logan the entire time. She smiled and gave a sultry 'Hello'.

"Hey, I'm Logan. This is Carlos, James and Kendall. And this is... Um..."

My mouth fell open and so did Kelly and Gustavo's. Realizing that he wasn't going to remember my name, I just sighed.

"I'm Jennifer, your girlfriend." I said with frustration.

"So you're his girlfriend?" She asked with a bored tone. That woke me up. Oh it is so on.

"I have a girlfriend? Oh yeah, I do." Logan said, as if it was a bad thing.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I looked at Gustavo and nodded before walking out, a triumphant smile on Tiffany's face. I walked back to the Palm Woods and went straight to my apartment, even though I wasn't in the best condition to do so. Anahi had already left, not leaving any of her things behind. I decided to take a nap and turned on my phone just in case anyone called. All of a sudden, Logan called.

"Hey," he said, his voice filled with regret.

"What do you want?" I rudely asked.

"Ok look, I'm sorry. I was out of line. I didn't realize what I did until you left. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Please forgive me."

"Hm... No..."

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember what I said before? I won't be able to trust you very much because of before. Now you're making it even harder for me to trust you."

"Please, princess. I'm sorry."

"You humiliated me in front of everyone. Even Gustavo and Kelly were surprised."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. How about we go out to dinner?"

"I don't feel like going out." I muttered.

"You don't? Fine. Um. I'll be right there in thirty minutes. Leave your key outside."

"Fine, I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok baby. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, whatever."

I hung up and looked at myself. I looked ok, but my frustration with Logan didn't help. My eyes were filled with anger, my face beginning to perspire. So I decided to take my nap and drifted off into dreamland.

_ In my dream, Logan was walking away from me, the darkness quickly consuming me. _

_ "Logan! Don't leave me! Please I'm scared." I whimpered. Logan looked back in my direction, immediately igniting hope._

_ "Why should I? A fat bitch like you doesn't need someone like me. I'm too good for you." He sneered, pain began coursing through my body when he said that. Nothing seemed right, but he still looked like the Logan I know. _

_ "Come on baby. Leave this bitch here. You belong with me now." Suddenly Tiffany appeared, and her clothes had changed into something much more slutty. Her cleavage was popping out of her tight shirt, and her skirt was much too short, allowing her purple thong to make an appearance._

_ "You'll have so much fun with me. I'll make you the happiest man in the world," she purred, making me shiver with disgust as Logan turned and kissed her passionately. My heart fell at the sight, and my body began to tremble. _

_ Logan suddenly picked her up and carried her off to the light, allowing the darkness to fully consume me..._

I suddenly woke up gasping for air, my body trembling, and perspiration covered my face. I realized I was still in my clothes from this morning, which consisted of a Muse t-shirt, some capris, and my purple Converse. My shoes were hurting my feet, and my capris constricted my waist. I looked at the time. Only five minutes had passed since my phone call with Logan. He would be here in twenty-five minutes. So I decided to put on my pjs so I could be more comfortable. I took off my pants, shoes, t-shirt and bra. Then I began to search for my purple loose fitting spaghetti strap shirt. It kinda looked sexy. Maybe I can turn Logan on. Ugh. Now I feel like a slut. Can I smack him with a baseball bat? Maybe I can be evil and be all sexy. Then he might want to get it on, and then I'll reject him... I'm so doing that! That's what he gets for humiliating me. Stupid idiot. You don't mess with this chica!

I looked at my reflection and was satisfied with what I saw. The purple shirt brought out my legs and my skin looked tan. I grinned when I thought of Logan's possible reaction. Evil thoughts came to my mind. Well, not actually evil, they were just... Sexy... Thoughts... Yeah!

Suddenly, I heard the door open, and I walked out to the living room. Logan was cautious, but when he saw me, he froze. His cheeks turned pink, and his eyes looked over me. I crossed my arms over my chest, which brought out my cleavage a bit more. Logan's eyes suddenly darkened, and he licked his lips while he stepped closer.

"You look incredible," he whispered, his body instantly reacting.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Now that he said that, I looked down at myself. To he honest, I actually thought he would just think I looked cute. This was actually surprising. Yeah I imagined him being turned on, but I didn't think it would happen.

"Because that shirt makes you look incredibly sexy," he purred. "I need you, baby. I want to make you moan while I make love to you in bed. I want to bring you pleasure as I go inside you. Let me make love to you, baby."

My body started to react to his words, bringing out my desire for him. But I knew I was stronger than that. Maybe I could take it a little further.

I gazed into his lust-filled eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and making my way to the sofa. I pushed him down and straddled him. My lips started to plant kisses on his neck and jawline. He was wearing a button down shirt, and a white cotton shirt under it. His hands were on my waist as I kissed him. I made my way to his lips and began to unbutton his shirt. Then I suddenly felt his arousal poking my most intimate part. Rocking my body back and forth brought out a moan from Logan. His hands clenched my shirt as I brought him pleasure. He moaned my name, causing me to smirk.

"Baby... I-I need you..." he moaned. Then I stopped an got off of him. His eyes popped open. I looked down at his pants, and sure enough, his arousal had created a tent with his pants. I walked off to my room and began to change into something much more comfortable. When I returned to the living room, Logan's mouth was opened.

"W-what the fuck was that about?" he growled.

"Payback, bitch!"

"What the fuck Jenny?! You don't fucking do that to a guy! You fucking finish the damn job!" he yelled.

I looked away, shaking my head at the disappointment.

"That's all you care about, don't you? Sex. That's all you want."

"N-no. I mean. Why Jenny?"

"You fucking humiliated me in front of everyone! How do you think I felt? My supposed boyfriend couldn't even remember my name!" I yelled back. Logan looked down at his hands and then back to me.

"I'm sorry, ok? Can we just spend time together?"

"Fine." I muttered. Logan sighed and looked out the window. He seriously wasn't going to change anytime soon. And that was pissing me off. As much as I care about him, I don't think I'll be able to handle a heartbreak.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review, thanks! I don't own anything.**

**Guest: i know! I guess he can't keep his little pee pee in his pants... he's such a man whore, but oh how is so yummy!**

**Tokala: I know! It was! And you're right, he is so yummy... Grrr, why did he have to be so sexy... oh Logan...**

Jenny's POV

After our argument, we ended up watching a movie that Logan had brought and began to munch on pizza as well. We ate in silence, and I sat away from him. I laid my head on the arm rest and snuggled into myself. Logan had a hurt expression and tried to get closer to me. I snuggled closer to myself. He was then next to me and tried to snuggle. I sighed with frustration, but I didn't complain, and he was content with that.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Well, not as much as before, but you did piss me off with the whole Tiffany thing."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was taken off guard."

"So you were taken off guard by someone more beautiful? That's surprising." I mumbled, still depressed.

"I didn't mean it like that! No! Damn it! You're amazing. Can't you see that?"

"I'm not the most confident person in the world. My self esteem is really low. It's been really low since high school. Ever since then, I haven't been able to trust people, especially guys."

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." His eyes pleaded for forgiveness. I knew I would end up hurt, but I was used to it.

"Fine. But every little slip up adds to my distrust. I'm sorry, but I don't trust anyone right now."

"I understand. I'm sorry. Can I have a kiss?" I nodded and he leaned down to me. His lips were so soft and tasted like marinara sauce. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He brought me closer to his chest and brought out a moan. I started to sit up and straddle him. He moaned and cupped my butt. My hands started to unbutton his shirt and that made him stop.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"It's fine, but um... Will we ever do anything?" I asked curiously.

"I hope we do. I just want it to be special. I want you to be able to remember it."

"Ok." I kissed him and snuggled into his body after I got off of him.

He held me close and we continued to watch the movie. I fell asleep and my mind wondered off.

...

Months passed and Logan and I hadn't done anything intimate. I would get a little sad, but he said he wanted to wait, so I would agree.

"I know you want to, but I'm just not ready. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand. I mean, I'm scared, but I want it to be special too." I whispered.

"Ok, princess. Thanks for being so understanding. I love you." Suddenly he tensed up. Did Logan seriously just say he loves me? Holy shit! This freaking idiot loves me! Ok I need to calm my tits and be cool about it. Calm on Jenny, don't go all fan girl crazy on him.

"I love you too." I mumbled into his neck.

All of a sudden, Tiffany walked in. She was wearing a mini skirt and heels with a small tank top. Her cleavage showed off so much, I almost gagged. They were like two fake watermelons! I'm surprised they haven't fallen off. I have a huge urge to get a pin and pop them... Is that a bad thing? Naw, I'm probably going to do it one day if she pisses me off.

"Hey baby. I was wondering if you wanted to hang?" she purred.

"I don't know." He looked over to me with uncertainty.

"We have to look over some things, ya know." she insisted.

"Well, I guess I can. Come over at seven."

"Your place?"

"Yeah."

"Ok babe, see ya." She whispered in a sultry voice. I snorted, and looked at Logan.

"So I guess we aren't having a movie night tonight."

"That was tonight? Crap. I'm sorry baby. I totally forgot." His eyes were pained. I shrugged and gave him a smile.

"It's fine. We'll do it some other time."

"You're the best."

"Sure I am," I added sarcastically. I walked off and went back to my apartment. It was five o'clock, so she would be there in two hours. I had an extra key to Logan's place, so I can sneak in. Oh, he better not do anything he'll regret, because I will seriously kick him in the fucking dick so hard he won't be able to use it for months. That fucking bitch better not touch my man, I'll go all Mexican on her!

Logan's POV

I was placing some snacks for Tiffany and I when the doorbell rang. I hurried over and looked at myself. Yep, looking good, as always. Damn. I'm starting to sound a hell of a lot like James. But he shouldn't worry, he'll always be the pretty one.

"Hey Tiffany."

"Hey, baby. You look hot."

"Wow, you look super hot, too."

"I know. I always do. So where's your little girlfriend?"

"She's at her place, and the guys all went out."

"Perfect. Now it's just the two of us," she purred, her body swinging sensually into the apartment.

What am I getting myself into?

She walked in and set the binder she was carrying on the table.

"So business first." She walked over to me and started to kiss me. Her hands immediately slid down to my belt. She quickly undid it and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. My arousal was beginning to harden at the realization that I would be getting laid. I needed to release my stress, and she was going to be perfect for that. In my heart, I knew I was making a huge mistake, but my mind wouldn't let me stop.

"You're so big. Is all that for me?"

"Yeah baby. Let me make love to you all night long." I purred, making her smirk.

She kneeled and slid my boxers down. My arousal was exposed and she started to message it. The sensation was unbearable, and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Tiffany started to suck on my arousal, making my head tip back. Moans escaped from my mouth and the sensation was overwhelming. I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed her and ripped her clothes off. I pinned her onto the floor and kissed her. She was completely naked, her curves all perfect. She was perfect compared to Jenny.

I grabbed a condom and gently slid it onto my arousal. Tiffany smugly smiled and moaned when my arousal's head flicked her core. She was hot and wet. I eased myself into her and started to thrust. Her hands went to my hair and they grabbed me.

"Oh, Logan. You're so big. Fuck me harder! Faster!"

"Oh, baby. You're so fucking tight." I moaned out, making her smirk at me. Her breasts were moving against the rhythm of my thrusts. I took one of her plumpy breasts and started to massage it while I took the other one and began to tease her nipple with my tongue. My thrust began to quicken, and I couldn't believe how fucking amazing this bitch was. She's so fucking tight, I still can't believe we're fucking each other.

I was getting closer to my climax, and I guessed Tiffany was too because her body began to tighten around my arousal. She started to create friction which brought me over to the edge of desire.

I was oblivious to the fact that Jenny had opened the door and was watching us with a horrified expression.

I came into the condom and laid on top of Tiffany, panting, and satisfied.

"Logan... I guess I know why you didn't want to be intimate with me. You were too busy fucking this perra! I should've known that you would fucking cheat on me. You are a fucking asshole! You are sock worse than Anahi!"

I looked up and was horrified to see Jenny. Her face was contorted with incredible pain; her hand was clutching her chest, tears streaming down her delicate face.

"If you didn't want to be with me, then you should've broken up with me, not wait until I found you humping this bitch like a fucking dog!"

"Wait Jenny, let me explain!"

"No! I'm done with the lies! This is the last time you'll ever hurt me. We are done!"

Jenny ran off and I just sat there, naked and confused. Did I just break the heart of the girl I caused so much pain to? The one I finally realized that I was in love with? Come on! I'm such a fucking idiot.

I grabbed my pants and saw that Tiffany was smiling.

"She had to find out eventually. I'm just glad it was now."

"You need to leave. This was a huge mistake, and it's all your fucking fault! Now get the fuck out." I growled.

Her face fell and she just stared. I grabbed her clothes and pushed her out the door and slammed the door in her face. Pain was coursing through my body. Of course this would end badly. Jenny had said it so many times that she still couldn't trust. This just destroyed everything I've worked my ass off for. Now she'll never be with me.

I went back to my room and stared at the pictures of me and Jenny. Her face was so innocent, filled with undying devotion, and here I am, without her, without life.

My heart felt heavy, and I couldn't think straight. The sun wasn't here. She left me. She's my sun, my moon, my fire, and now all that is gone. My guiding light is gone. How the fuck am I going to fix this?

I slammed fist on my drawers and started to push everything off out of fury. Anger coursed through my veins and I began to punch the wall with all my strength.

I stopped when I suddenly saw blood on the perfectly white walls. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I thought about my princess. Now I can't even call her mine. She was so willing to make me her first, and here I am, without the honor of being able to take her sweet virginity away. I was too stupid to realize that we could've made love and still be safe. Tiffany wanted this to happen and she was able to destroy our love.

Seeing that my fists were bloody, I made my way to the bathroom to clean up. Avoiding the mirror was harder than I thought, and when I looked at it, all I found was a monster that hurt a beautiful princess. I quickly located the first aid kit and started to clean up, wincing a little bit when the peroxide stung.

Once I was done, I made my way back to my room. Since I didn't want to go outside, afraid that I would see Jenny, I decided to take a nap and try to forget all the mess I had created. But every time I closed my eyes, I would see Jenny smiling at me with the purest expression. Her eyes filled with love for me as I kissed her. But then that image was changed to one filled with pain and hatred. My sweet princess was staring back at me, but this time there was hatred.

I sat up, gasping for air as I realized that I wouldn't be getting any sleep at all. Instead, I just sat in bed and let the tears fall as I cried out in pain for my princess.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, how's everyone doing? Man, all these tornadoes have been so crazy! Hopefully everyone is safe! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! ****_PLEASE REVIEW_****! Thank you! I don't own the song used in this chapter! It belongs to Jesse y Joy! They are English translations to their Spanish song! If you would like to know the name, please leave a review or something! Thanks!**

**Tokala: Would it be wrong to beat the shit out of Logan? Is that too mean? Yeah... I think it is... Damn it Logan!**

Jenny's POV

I was making my way out of the Palm Woods when Carlos saw me. He was clearly able to see that my eyes were filled with tears, and anger was pulsing throughout my body.

"Jenny! What's wrong, honey?"

"He never loved me. He never wanted to be with me. Why? WHY!? I knew this would happen, but why didn't he have the fucking guts to break up with me? I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

Carlos just hugged me and kissed my forehead. The warmth of his skin comforted me.

"Jenny, you're going to have to tell me what happened." I simply nodded. Carlos grabbed my had and dragged me to the park and sat me on a bench we found.

"Tiffany and Logan were going to work on some things and well... Logan had forgotten about our date night. You know how I hadn't entirely trusted Logan, but I trusted Tiffany way less. Well I had this gut feeling that something wasn't right, so I grabbed my key to his apartment and went there. When I opened the door, they were on the floor... Fucking each other." I started to cry uncontrollably, and Carlos hugged me even tighter.

"I called it quits, and then I ran off. I didn't give him any time to explain. He truly broke my heart, Carlos. Why did this have to happen?"

"Oh sweetie. Well you know who loves you?"

"Who?"

"ME, OF COURSE!"

"Oh Carlos, I love you too!" We hugged and Carlos got up and dragged me away from the bench. We hung out together and bought some ice cream. The rest of the day was spent with us watching a movie at my apartment. Carlos saw me shiver and he snuggled closer to me. He chuckled when I snuggled deeper into his side. I felt like a lost puppy looking for its owner.

"Sweetie? You know you can always count on me for anything. I'm always going to be with you." His eyes twinkled and I couldn't help but feel so grateful for this sweet young man.

"Carlos, you truly are my guardian angel sent from God. Thanks for always being here for me. I will become stronger, no matter what. I had already lost faith in guys, actually. To be honest, I knew I would never be good enough for anyone in high school when I met this one guy. He was my best friend, and I fell for him. We would flirt, and it was all so innocent. But one day, I screwed it all up. I told him I loved him, but I took it back, my fear making me think irrationally. I made him feel like a complete idiot, and that's when things started to change. My self esteem plummeted when he started to call me horrible names, and of course I fought back. I was never going to be good enough, and he proved it to me. As depression took over my life, my self esteem worsened. Everyday I would look in the mirror and see an ugly girl. Nothing about her was perfect, and I made sure I knew that. While everyone else looked beautiful, I looked like a monster from a horror movie. No one would want that."

Carlos tensed when I explained my high school experience to him, tears beginning to form.

"I know none of this makes sense, but I just wanted to get it out. It sort of explains why I can't trust anyone. I thought the guy would try to ask why, or at least fight for me, but all he did was break me until there were no pieces left to break. I realized then that I would never be good enough. Logan helped me see that too. I'll never be loved Carlos. No one will ever want me." Then the tears began to fall again, my body shaking uncontrollably as I let the sobs escape me.

"He lied. He didn't know what he was talking about. The asshole was too blind to see anything. Wh—"

"But I was the one who ruined everything, Carlos! I was too scared about my feelings, because I've never fallen in love before! I broke his heart! I made him say those terrible things! I fucking ruined the best thing that ever happened!"

"What about Logan? Do you have feelings for him?"

"I-I-I'm in love with him, but I know he doesn't love me back."

"Is that all that happened with you and that guy?" Carlos asked, his voice becoming softer.

"No. After a couple of years of constant fighting, we talked when we were about to graduate. I admitted that everything was my fault, and that I was just scared. He apologized and I accepted. After that we went our separate ways. I still cry about it. I'm not in love with him anymore, but the memories of what happened are still there. I'm just glad it's over. All this happened a month before I came to LA. At least the last part about our apologies and shit like that."

My sobs had died down, and Carlos was still silent. His arms tightened around me, the heat that radiated from him soothed me. And with that, I drifted off to sleep, knowing that I would be protected by Carlos...

...

Logan's POV

I hadn't seen Jenny for a couple of days and decided to go find her, but as much as I tried to look for her, I couldn't find her. It was as if an invisible force was keeping us apart. I didn't blame it. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, whether to beg for her forgiveness or just leave her alone for a while, let her cool down. But how can she? I broke her heart... Again... She loved me unconditionally. There was some faith; maybe she thought that I would change. But I proved her wrong, and now I'm paying the price.

As I was walking in the park, I saw Jenny walking with Carlos, holding his hand in a totally platonic way. It was sweet how Carlos was protecting my little girl. I was glad he was there for her.

Carlos held a heartbroken Jenny. My heart swelled with pain as I saw her hug Carlos as if he was her life line. Our eyes met, and she gasped. She stared at Carlos for a moment and quickly rose to her feet before she dashed off, leaving behind a puzzled Carlos.

"Carlos." My voice was emotionless, which took me by surprise.

"Huh? Oh... It's you. No wonder she left in a hurry. What do you want?" I flinched when I heard the venom in his voice.

"I wanted to talk to her. See if she's ok."

"Well, as you can see, she's not. I don't want you to hurt her. She's been through so much for a younger eighteen year old. And the situation with you worsened everything. The heartbreak and her high school situation screwed her up, dumbass."

"What's happened to her?" I asked, curiosity biting at me.

"She's never told you? When she was in high school, she and her best friend fell in love with each other. They would constantly flirt and be with each other. She became scared and took everything back. After that, the guy basically broke her. She lost her self esteem and fell into a depression. They would fight and she would suffer. Later on, they started to talk and they forgave each other, and Jenny admitted that it was her fault. They went their separate ways and became happier, but she was never the same. She became weak and wanted to be loved. She told me that she still cries about the incident. Not for the guy, but of the pain they caused each other. She lost faith in most guys and in herself."

I stood there, baffled by what Carlos was telling me. So I was just helping her kill her self esteem? I'm not surprise. Now I feel even worse.

"Carlos, you have to help me. I want her to feel better about herself. I love her, but I don't care if she doesn't want me. I want her to be happy."

"I want her to be happy, too, but what you did was low. I found her heartbroken just a couple of days ago, and she's still heartbroken. I don't know if I should."

"I'm begging you Carlos!" My voice was finally filled with emotion, my body involuntarily settling on the ground as I kneeled before Carlos.

"Carlos, I am begging you. I don't know what I was thinking, but I now see what she means to me. Yes I know, I'm a complete idiot. I see that, but you have to help me."

"Fine. If Jenny ever takes you back, treat her like a princess, because that's what she is. If you two ever become physically active, be safe. I love her, so take care of her."

My mouth fell open when he mentioned the physical relationship I might have with Jenny. My cheeks turned bright red as I stood up.

"Thanks Carlos."

Here was my savior, my best friend. If Jenny does return to my arms, I would protect her with my life, and love her the way she truly deserves. Now I just had to find a way to make her mine again.

...

Jenny's POV

After my close encounter with Logan, Gustavo called to inform me about possible songs that I could work on. He scheduled for me to go to the studio in about three days.

With everything that happened, I realized that I had phrases going through my head. When I arrived back home, I immediately grabbed some paper and a pencil.

_You opened a window, awakening a dream._

_Completely blinding my reasoning._

_I held onto hope knowing what's inside you,_

_Feeling so foreign to your warmth._

_I tasted the apple for love._

My eyes widened as I saw the lyrics that just appeared on my paper. Those words held so much meaning that I didn't think I was capable of having. But I realized that I couldn't stop.

_I want to no longer love you and to bury this pain._

_I want my heart to forget you._

_I want to be like you, I want to be the strong one._

_All that I have asked you for is a change in your sincerity._

_I want love to finally answer,_

_Why am I always the one with the bad luck?_

Bad luck seems to radiate from me. I'm not surprised about that. Forgetting Logan would be the best thing, but I can't knowing that he lives here, and I don't want to leave the Palm Woods just because of him. No, I wasn't going to run away.

When I looked at the finished product of my song, my heart swelled with pride. These lyrics meant so much to me. Maybe Gustavo might like it.

As I was thinking about this, more words appeared in my mind and I rapidly scribbled them down. I know I'm just writing about my situation with Logan, but it calmed me knowing that these lyrics vented my anger. I would show these lyrics to Gustavo and see what he would think. Even of they weren't going to be made into a song, it would mean so much if Gustavo saw them. Music saved me once and it'll save me again. I just hope that I don't mess up this time. I always screw things up. I'm full of bad luck. Hopefully something good with come out of all this shit.

**Yeah, I wasn't so sure about this chapter... Grr... I still hoped you liked it. You got to see a little of Jenny's past. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you for everything! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you so much for keeping up with this story! ****PLEASE REVIEW**** I don't own anything.**

**Tokala: ahh, Carlos is just so amazing overall! He is so adorable! I can't get enough of that cutie pie! I want him now... **

Jenny's POV

After my writing session home alone, Carlos came over to the apartment. In his arms were two boxes of pizza and some soda.

"I brought these to cheer you up. And of course I'll be joining you."

"Well aren't you a cutie pie. Come on in. I actually have something to show you. I've been working on them for the past three hours. I want your opinion." I murmured.

"On what, babe?"

"Lyrics."

He became silent when I informed him about my lyrics. His eyes began to wonder over my face, looking for any sign of pain. I was able to fool him and he sighed.

"Hand them over, babe."

As I made my way to my room, I could hear Carlos mutter, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Once I had my lyrics in my hands, I went back to the living room. Carlos looked stressed, but his face immediately changed when he noticed me.

"Here. They're not revised, these are just the rough draft of the lyrics."

He nodded and began to read over the lyrics. My only indication of his emotions were his eyes. They became wide at some point, making feel nervous at the thought of being a horrible songwriter.

"Um, wow. These lyrics hold a ton of pain. And you wrote these in three hours?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Y-yeah. Are they that bad?"

"What? No! They're amazing. They're filled with so much emotion and tell a story. Were you planning to show Gustavo?"

"Yeah, I wanted to. Do you think he'll like them?"

"Are you going to tell him that it's about Logan?"

"If he asks, then yes, I will. But if he doesn't, I won't say a thing about it."

Carlos pondered this and nodded.

"I think that's a smart move. What of other people start to question you about it?"

"Then I'll just lie. I don't know. But I think I will use them."

"Ok, good. Now let's enjoy some pizza and soda."

"Yummy! What kind did you get?"

"Pepperoni. Do you have any Ranch?" he asked.

"It's in the fridge, love."

"Sweet! Love ya babe!"

"I love you too Carlos."

His eyes twinkled an he approached me and wrapped me in his arms, giving me the sweetest, love-filled hug I've ever received from a man.

So we spent the rest of the day hanging out, watching action movies with each other, playing some Spanish music and dancing the whole day away. I felt as if a weight had been taken off my chest. His company liberated my spirit and made me feel cared for, protected, and loved.

Time flew by so fast, my mood suddenly dropping. Carlos realized what time it was and decided to leave.

"I have to go, babe. It's getting quite late."

"It's only midnight! Why can't you spend the night?"

"I can't. I have to go to the studio tomorrow morning, but I'll be back in the afternoon. It'll be just you and me, babe."

"Maybe we can ask the guys to hang out with us."

Carlos stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at me.

"Does that mean Logan, as well?"

My gaze went straight to the floor, my cheeks turning pink.

"Just because he broke my heart doesn't mean I'm gonna let it get to me. I'm going to be strong, and I have to prove it by being able to be around him. I can't just shy away from every place he's at? What if I want to visit Mama Knight and Katie? Would I have to wait until Logan leaves? No Carlos. I'm not going to be afraid, damn it!" My eyes blazed with fire at the thought of being weak. Carlos met my fiery gaze and chuckled, seeing that I wouldn't give up on myself.

"Great, I'm glad to hear that. Then why don't you come and spend the night with me?" he asked.

"It's late though." I replied.

"I know, but I'd like to have you next to me. You know how much I love to cuddle with my little bear." He ruffled my hair and chuckled when my shoulders slumped, and I blew my hair out of my face.

"Maybe next time, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it, then. Goodnight, babe. See ya tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye."

Carlos shut the door very gently as he left, leaving me to rethink about what I had said. Was I truly strong enough to face Logan? Hell, I ran away when I saw him in the park. Yeah, that's brave. Man I'm so stupid! Fuck! I'll have to face him eventually, I just need to keep calm and not attack him and hump him. Wow, now I'm having those fantasies? Great. Now I won't be able to sleep knowing that hot, sexy dreams will invade my conscious. Damn it! Oh Logan...

Carlos's POV

Jenny really surprised me when she said that I could invite Logan, the man who broke her heart. I honestly thought she would insist that we exclude him from our future plans with the rest of the guys, but she seriously said she didn't want to seem weak and run away.

As I made my way to the island, Logan suddenly appeared from his bedroom.

"Hey Carlos, why are you up so late?"

He was in his pjs and his hair was tousled. His face showed signs of sleep, so he probably won't know what he's talking about.

"I was with Jenny at her place."

This woke him up, because his eyes widened and his hands clenched. A rosy color began making its appearance on his pale cheeks, making me realize how affected he still was from the break up.

"What the hell were you doing with her? What the fuck did you guys do?" his questions rung with venom. Why is he mad? It's not like I was humping her like a freaking bunny!

"Why are you so angry? We were just hanging out with each other. Jenny was all alone, so I bought us some pizzas and soda and hung out. We didn't do anything? Why the hell would you think something was up?"

"I-I don't know. Sorry, I don't know what I'm thinking. I guess I'm still sleepy."

"Yes you are," I snapped. My arms crossed over my chest as I looked him over. His eyes were bloodshot and pain radiated from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice softening and my body relaxing.

"I'm thinking of ways that I could get some alone time with Jennifer. Maybe have some dinner together. I don't know. I've been having a hard time with the break up. Everything seems to be going down the drain, and I don't know what to do." he murmured, his fists finally unclenching.

"I don't know, Logan. She's not my girlfriend. I don't know everything about her! It's up to you to decide what you're going to do! All I know is that Jenny isn't into extravagant things. She's simple. Well, that's what I think. Show her how much you care, how much you regret your actions. I don't know! Do something!"

"I guess I could cook her dinner and talk to her. Maybe buy her some flowers and chocolate. She does love chocolate."

"I honestly don't care what you do Logan. As long as it demonstrates your affections for her. Talk to her. Make her feel loved, because right now, she doesn't feel the love she truly deserves. Make her feel special, like she's the only one in the world that matters to you."

"Ok Carlos. I'll give it a shot. Thanks man."

"Ok. The advice isn't free, so you owe me some fucking delicious corn dogs. They better be out of this world." I grumbled.

"Damn Carlos, I'll do my best. Man I'm going back to bed. See ya."

"Good night, dumbass."

Logan flipped me off as he stalked back to his room, leaving me behind to wonder how Logan was going to get Jenny's affections back.

Instead of dwelling on the topic for too long, I decided to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. As I made my way to my room, I could here whispers coming from Logan's room.

"Baby, why won't you let me suck you? I know how much you want me to," an unknown voice said, and of course, it was a female.

"Ok, baby. Just really quick. I don't want anyone to hear us." Logan whispered, his voice becoming deeper with lust. Squelching sounds began to come from his room and his moans became muffled by pillows.

"Baby, you're so fucking good. Use your tongue. Ah..."

That fucking asshole wanted to win Jenny's heart back and still fuck with another girl? Oh hell no! How can someone be so heartless? I hope Jenny doesn't fall for this fucking shitface's games, or I will personally beat the shit out of him with a baseball bat. Oh wow, now I sound like Jenny. Fuck it. If it means protecting my princesa, then so be it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys! How has everyone been? Well I have brought you the next chapter of this little story! Thank you for supporting my story so far! ****PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own anything. Also, check out my other story, Our Love Is. Thank you. **

**unthinkable13: I know! Carlos is amazing! i just want to pinch his cute cheeks! Logan better get his priorities straight if he ever wants to get back with Jenny! Damn, he can't keep his little buddy in his pants!**

**Tokala: I don't know! It just came out. i guess this emphasized Logan's sex addiction and the fact that he isn't able to actually keep a stable relationship. The turd has got to learn! **

**Kaleigh: grr! I know! He is absolutely a doll! I would totally get with Carlos! Teehee. thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad that you have been enjoying the story so far! Whenever I finish this story, I'll try to write more, because I am having a blast just writing this! Thanks! i don't plan on finishing this story too soon though!**

Logan's POV

After my conversation with Carlos, the slut that I was sleeping with decided to pleasure me before she left. As much as I wanted to make her scream, she instead made me moan, but I had to stay quiet. But something was telling me that someone had listened to what went on in my room. Just thinking about it made me shiver and anxiety took me over. If Jenny found out, then everything would have been for nothing.

I had decided to make something simple yet romantic for Jenny, so my plan was to make a delicious dinner for us. Carlos had told me that Jenny was a simple person, but she liked romantic things. Nothing expensive, as long as it came from the heart. I decided to make some Chicken Alfredro and some garlic bread. For dessert, I made some chocolate cake, since I knew Jenny loved chocolate.

The most aggravating part of the whole plan was trying to convince Jenny to have dinner with me. I had begged for her to join me. I sounded like a fucking idiot, and I hated the fact that I had to beg, because I never beg to anyone.

She kept on saying no, but she after the thousandth time, she eventually gave in, reluctance clear as daylight. I broke out into a victory dance, but that was after she closed the door on me. As much as I hated being in a tense relationship, she was willing to work something out. But then again, she broke up with me once she saw me making love to Tiffany.

It was almost time for our date, when all of a sudden, I heard a knock. I went to check it out and saw that it was Jenny. Before I answered the door, I had to make sure i looked hot for her, my skinny jeans, my button down shirt and skinny tie looked amazing, and I had to stop from talking to myself. Then I opened the door for her and she stepped inside. My heart skipped a beat as I took in her gorgeous appearance. Her eyes were warm, but filled with pain, her lips pursed, her dark brown hair was neatly curled, her dress extremely simple. It was a dark purple with a small neckline that showed a tad bit of cleavage; she had on some silver flats and a silver purse. When I took in her face, I realized that she had minimal makeup, and that brought out her beautiful brown eyes. She looked away as soon as our eyes locked.

"You look beautiful." I complimented. She only stayed quiet and looked at her feet. My heart swelled with pain as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Can we get this over with?" she asked impatiently, her voice still soft.

"Uh, yeah, of course." She really does hate me. Crap...

"How have you been?" I asked

"Fine... I guess...I've been better."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine."

I grabbed a bottle of water and was about to hand it to her when I suddenly felt her skin touch mine. In that instant, I felt electricity course through my body, igniting a flame that would not die.

"Here you go," I said too cheerfully.

"Thanks," she muttered. I sighed and just stared at her with pain stricken eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Jenny. With all of my heart. I don't know what I was thinking. I know I screwed up big time, and I know that you hate me, but—"

"Stop. I don't hate you, and I forgive you. You showed me that you just didn't care about me the same way I care about you. I realized that you wanted someone much more mature than me and I understand. I guess we can just stay friends. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean we have to avoid each other and never hang out with everyone else. I'd rather face this than run away like a scared little girl."

"I'm still sorry that you saw me making love to Tif—"

"Let's get one thing straight, Logan." Her voice hardened and her eyes became filled with flames. "You did not make love to her. All you did was just fuck her, because making love is having sex with the person you love. When you make love, you give that person your body, soul, and heart. What you had was sex. So stop using the words 'making love' because you didn't give your heart and soul to her. You only did it for pleasure."

Her eyes were filled with incredible pain, and her words cut me. She was right. I only had sex. I don't think I've ever made love to any woman before.

I was completely dumbstruck; she had a point, and now I'm paying the price. I care so much about her. She was everything. Her sweet personality was what got to me, and I ruined it.

"You're right. I did only only have sex. But the thing is, I still care you so much. I falling in lo—" her harsh voice cut me off.

"Don't say you love me, because if you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me. I loved you so much, that I was willing to risk my life for you. I would do anything to keep you safe and to make you happy. I love you, and I don think I can stop, but I don't want another heartbreak, because I'm done. I'm just done with all of this. And I don't think you'd be able to genuinely love me back. I doubt you even know what love even is. When was the last time you were in love, Logan?"

I stayed quiet for a good five minutes, deliberating on my next choice of words.

"I don't remember." I muttered. She scoffed and laughed humorlessly.

"Exactly. It would've been better if I had never met you at all, because I wouldn't have to be dealing with this fucking shit." se growled, causing me to flinch back.

She looked at the clock behind me and turned back to face me.

"It's getting late. I have to go. Thanks for dinner. I'm glad we were able to talk, so I wish you the best of luck," she said, her voice clear of any actual emotions.

She stood up and walked to the door. Her eyes didn't shine the way they used to, and I realized I took that away. Her eyes would never be the same. This still wasn't over though, I would still fight for her. Jenny made me feel things that I've never felt before. The warmth and tenderness of her kisses would always make me realize that she actually had feelings for me. Most girls would just sleep with me, because I'm famous. Jenny knew who I was before, but she didn't attack me and tried to hump me. Instead, she waited until a miracle happened. Now that I had the chance to get to know her, I ruined it by sleeping with another girl.

The door opened and Jenny was walking out, taking a moment to look back at me.

"Bye, Logan. Take care. And I hope that one day you'll change your ways, because I know you haven't. I know you had sex with another woman last night. You did realize that you weren't alone in your apartment, right?" The look in her eyes made me realize that she wasn't ever going to give me the time of day. She was done with me, and I wouldn't be able to do much.

"Jennifer I can explain. I was j—," but she shut the door before I could say anything. My heart instantly broke when I realized how much I hurt her.

"I messed up... I'm so sorry... Beautiful." The door's sound kept echoing throughout the apartment, reminding me that Jenny just walked out on me. With my heart on the ground, i slid to the floor and buried my face in my hands. I've never experienced so much pain before. And I detested this feeling with all of my heart.

I took out my phone and called Carlos.

"Hey what's up man?"

"I lost her. She loves me, but she doesn't want to be with me. I messed up. I don't know what to do anymore. I love her. She's everything to me. She didn't let me say much. We didn't even eat dinner." I whispered into the phone, my voice an emotionless void.

"How long was she there?"

"I don't know. I lost track of time. It felt like twenty minutes." I muttered.

"Oh yeah. I had promised Jenny that we were going to spend the day together. She just texted me about that." He said, his voice becoming softer.

"Oh. She didn't say anything about that. All she said was that it was late. It's not late at all. The sun is still up."

"I know, Logan. She wanted to get away from you. Even though she acts like she's ok, she isn't. You were her first official boyfriend, and she's devastated with what happened."

"I know Carlos. I fucked up. Even though she doesn't want anything to do with me, I will not give up. Nothing matters but her."

"Here's the thing Logan. You've got to change. Yeah you say that you love her, but can you prove it? Can you prove your loyalty to one girl? I heard you Logan. I heard what you were doing last night, and I couldn't just stand by and let Jenny suffer knowing that you were still fucking some random chick. I'm sorry, but I honestly don't want to help you. This is up to you now." There was silence on the other line. "I have to go. Jenny's at the pool. See you later."

"Ok Carlos. Bye."

After I hung up, I decided to stay in the apartment and do absolutely nothing. The day was fucking stupid and I had no girl to have my arms around. Jenny said she forgave me, but she also said she didn't want anything to do with me. When would I see her again? Gustavo did say that we would be going to the studio in two days, so maybe I'd get to see her then. I'll have to think of something before then. I'm not going to stop until I have my angel in my arms again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! I present to you the next chapter of this little story. Thank you so much for sticking by my side! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I've enjoyed reading all of them! So keep them coming, I'd love to see what everyone else thinks! *******PLEASE REVIEW******* I don't own anything!**

**Tokala: yeah that's true. She didn't seem desperate, although she still loves him. It'd be hard to say no though, especially since it's Logan, and he's absolutely yummy... Teehee...**

Jenny's POV

Two days had passed after I walked out on Logan. We were all going to Rocque Records and decided to all go together. Logan was silent the entire car ride, and Carlos wouldn't shut up, but I thought it was funny how he tried to speak with his mouth full of corn dogs. Pieces of his food would fly out of his mouth and I would burst out laughing, while Logan just sat there glaring at us. I paid no mind to that and just enjoyed Carlos's crazy antics. Today would be the day I show Gustavo the lyrics I worked on for the past three days, and to be completely honest with myself, I was pretty nervous.

As we neared the studio, Carlos gave me a comforting kiss on the cheek and reassured me that everything would be ok. He then started to speak after he swallowed the rest of his corn dog.

"Princesa, everything will be ok. You've got to believe in yourself. Those lyrics are amazing, and I'm sure Gustavo will be ecstatic with them. There's meaning within those words and that's what matters." he softly murmured, his hand caressing my cheek as he spoke, making Logan stare at us.

"Thanks Carlos. You always know what to say to make me feel better. Te quiero mucho. I love you." I whispered, my forehead gently resting on his.

His eyes sparkled and he leaned in to kiss my forehead, making me blush at how much he cared about me. Sometimes I do wish I had fallen in love with this wonderful man.

James decided to interrupt our sweet moment by clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Hey guys, we're here."

I looked out the window, and sure enough, we had arrived at Rocque Records. Carlos felt me tense up next to him, and he began to rub my back in soothing circles.

"Everything will be fine, princesa. I'll be with you the entire time, I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Carlos."

We hopped out of the limo and made our way inside. Logan tried to walk as close to me as possible, but James managed to squeeze in between us. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side, allowing me to actually take in his incredible scent.

Once we were inside, we went straight to Gustavo's office, and quietly knocked. Kelly opened the door for us and pushed us inside. The look on her face was actually quite reassuring. She didn't look desperate or anything.

"DOGS! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I KNOW I NEEDED YOU BOTH TODAY, BUT I NEED TO SPEAK WITH JENNIFER ALONE!" he yelled, making us flinch at his harsh tone.

"We didn't want to leave her alone while you spoke with her," Carlos whispered, cowering behind Logan.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE IN HERE WHILE I TALK TO HER. SO GET OUT!"

They rushed back outside the door, hoping to not face his wrath again. Once the door closed, I turned back and stared at Gustavo, fear clear in my eyes. Gustavo softened and looked at me. I started to relax as soon as his harsh gaze softened.

"I wanted to talk to you about making an album. Would that in anyway interest you?" he questioned, his voice much more gentler. My mouth fell open as I realized that I would be making an official album.

"The company loved your performance and the music. Now all we need is an ok from you. So what do you say?" he asked, both eyebrows raising.

"I would absolutely love that! Thanks so much, Gustavo! I actually wrote two songs a couple of days ago, and I brought them. Would you like to see them?" I asked, my eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Yeah, why not."

I grabbed the lyrics out from my bag and handed them to him. He immediately began to read them and would nod every once in a while. He chuckled and finally looked up.

"These lyrics are fantastic. They'll need a little bit of polishing, but overall, they're beautiful. Congrats, kid."

He handed back the lyrics and motioned towards the door.

"You're free to go for the moment, but I would like to start working on those songs as soon as possible. So come back in about four hours, and we'll dive into them."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Ok, thanks Gustavo. See you later. Bye Kelly." I waved goodbye and walked out the door. The guys were all pacing once I stepped out of Gustavo's office. When they saw me, they immediately swarmed me like mosquitos.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"What did he want?" Kendall questioned, his green eyes sparkling at the anticipation of my answer.

"You're still alive!" Carlos exclaimed, his arms raising up praising the sky. Logan stayed silent, and was looking out the window.

"I-I..." I looked away with heartbroken eyes, tears beginning to appear. The guys became deadly quiet, there excitement dying down.

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me..." Carlos begged.

"I-I'm making an album! I'm officially going to have an album, and he loved my songs!" I started to hop and dance around.

The guys' finally broke into a smile and started to dance around with me. Even Logan stood up and joined our little celebration dance.

"Gustavo said that I would need to come back in like four hours or something, because he wants to start working on the songs, so I'm free until then!"

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan smiled at me, and I noticed Logan slowly back away. Suddenly, a booming voice interrupted us.

"DOGS! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!"

All four guys had their eyes popping out of their sockets. They rushed into his office with terrified expressions. I decided to take a nap on the sofa and just let my mind wonder off...

...

Twenty-five minutes later, the four guys stepped out of Gustavo's office with smiles on their brilliant faces. I sat up slowly, wiping the groggy feeling from my face as I looked at them, puzzled with their current state of smiles.

"What's with the creepy smiles?"

"Guess who's doing a collaboration with an awesome girl!" Carlos exclaimed, his chocolate eyes shining brighter than ever before.

"You guys?" I asked.

"Yes, but do you have any idea who we're going to collaborate with?" asked James, the excitement radiating from him like rays of sunlight.

"No, I don't. Who is the lucky girl? Have I heard of her?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, she's not famous...yet... We're always with her. She's the most incredible girl that we've ever met, and we hope she'll agree to this." Logan said.

"Ok, so are you ever gonna say anything, or do I have to beat the shit out of you to find out."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your new partners, princess." Kendall said, a smirk appearing on his face. That shut me up, and I just sat there, staring at the guys completely dumbstruck. Were they serious? Was I actually going to work with Big Time Rush? Holy shit... I'm going to work with them! Awesome! Oh shit... That means... Oh shit...

"I-I... Holy shit! This is freaking awesome!" I started to jump, and Carlos was quickly at my side and started to jump with me. Then he hugged me and spun me around. I couldn't stop laughing, even after he stopped spinning me. Carlos saw that I was wobbly and pretty damn dizzy, so he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me sit.

"So when do we get to start working together? Now that I know I get to work with the one and only BTR, I'm anxious to start!"

"We get to start when you come back!" Carlos exclaimed. I giggled and kissed his cheek and leaned into him.

"I say we go out for a celebratory lunch," announced Kendall.

"I'm in," I said, raising my hand.

"So am I." Logan said.

"Me three," James grinned as he raised his hand.

"Of course I'm in! Anything for my princesa," Carlos murmured, his face gently touching the side of my cheek. My cheeks immediately turned pink as soon as he planted a sweet kiss. Logan slightly tensed, but then he relaxed and looked away.

"Then it's settled! Now let's go out to eat! I'm starving!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat and running off to the main entrance. The boys followed suit, and then we were on our way to lunch.

We ended up going to Burger King and just kicked back and chilled. Carlos and I sat together on one side, and Logan, James, and Kendall sat on the other. Logan was directly in front of me, but I didn't let that bother me. Instead of giving him glares, I decided to be nice and just smile. He was surprised that I haven't attacked him because of the past. But then again, he shouldn't be because I told him I would not try to avoid him since it would be completely pointless, especially now that we were all going to work together.

We all had our food and began to dig in.

"So are we going to listen to the songs you wrote?" asked James, his mouth full of food.

"Well, yeah. I don't know if you're going to work with me on those two songs, so we'll just have to wait and see." I told them, taking a large bite out of my burger. Yummy in my tummy!

"Oh ok. Either way, we'll still get to work with our favorite girl!" Carlos cheerfully added. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Logan's been sitting there, quietly eating and just watching us. I decided to include him on the conversation.

"So, what do you think about the collaboration, Logan?"

"I thinks it's going to be awesome. It'll be great for all of us." he murmured, the enthusiasm finally leaving him. Logan avoided my gaze and just ate silently. I sighed, thinking about how much I missed him in my arms. As much as I loved him, I just can't take him back so easily, knowing that my trust for him disappeared when he cheated on me. We continued to eat in silence; no one tried to make conversation.

After we finished eating, we decided to go back to the studio and hang out. Gustavo had gotten the guys some games and game consoles to entertain them, so we decided to play. When I saw Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I challenged Carlos to brawl. He gladly excepted, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to go up against the master of Brawl?" Carlos questioned.

"Hell yeah! I'm fucking ready to kick some Carlitos ass! Bring it!" I exclaimed.

Once we had the game on the characters, we both looked at each other and started to glare.

"You're going down!" Carlos growled.

"Bring it!"

I chose Kirby and he chose Mario. We chose a simple stage and disabled the weapons. Then, we were ready to Brawl. My fingers began to spazz out as we fought, the excitement building up and allowing me to fight better. Carlos had a poker face on, and I couldn't help but glance over every once in a while.

As we fought, the rest of the guys drifted closer to us, there eyes bulging out of their sockets as they saw how much I was into the game. Carlos's damage percent was at one hundred while mine was at ninety. Since I chose Kirby, it was easier to kill him than it was for Mario.

"You can give up, you know," Carlos said smugly, his smirk growing on my nerves. That pushed my buttons and I started to go ape shit crazy. I manipulated my character and was able to give a deadly blow to Carlos, sending his character out of the arena. I looked over at Carlos and smirked, noticing how his mouth fell open as he saw me kill Mario.

"Who said I wanted to give up? Take that bitch! This girl just beat your ass!" I stood up and did a victory dance and shook my butt in Carlos's face, making his temper rise a bit, and he smacked my butt quite hard.

"Ow! Ow! That fucking hurt you jerk!" I growled at him. He shook his head and stood up.

"Sorry princesa. It's just that no one ever beats me at Brawl. I still don't get how you fucking did! Grr! I'll get you next time!" he growled playfully and picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Carlos! Let me go! Oo nice booty! Me likey!" I smacked Carlos's butt and laughed when I pinched it. I wrapped my arms around his waist while he had me over his shoulder. Since my face was close to his butt, I decided to bite him. He was surprised and yelped when I bit him. He was frightened and ended up dropping me onto the floor. I groaned when I landed on my back.

"Damn it Carlos! Was that even necessary! Ow my back!" I groaned, and Logan came to my rescue. He gently picked me up from the floor, his hands resting longer than necessary on my waist. Chocolate eyes stared back at me with intensity, his gaze becoming so mesmerizing that I couldn't help but stare back. Beautiful lips were pursed as he started to lean into me. But someone cleared their throat, which interrupted the moment.

"So... Now that Jenny kicked Carlos's ass, what are we going to play now?" asked James.

"Um, whatever you guys want. It's up to you. I don't want to play, but you guys go ahead." I said. Then I realized that Logan's hands were still on my waist, his gaze still on my face. I quickly stepped away from him and went to find some water.

Once I found the kitchen, I started to think about Logan. He was on my mind so much. The need to feel his skin was killing me. I wanted his warmth again. I still loved him, but I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I didn't want to have my heart broken again. The way his hands felt on my waist and his gaze made me want him so much. I wanted to make love with him, but I had to control myself. I just wished that all of this never happened. Maybe it's for the best that we aren't together anymore. There wouldn't be a reason for heart break. He wouldn't have a reason to hurt me anymore. If only he and I could be together again...

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! This weekend was so crazy! I was extremely exhausted and I didnt have the energy to update! But thanks for being so patient! I'll try to update more, especially since I'm on summer break! Whoooo! Thanks! ***PLEASE REVIEW*****


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? Well, I bring to you the next chapter of Nothing Will Ever Be the Same! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything, especially the two Spanish songs used in the chapter. They are by Jesse & Joy! They are called La De La Mala Suerte and Corre. They are originally in Spanish, but I used English translations. Thank you for everything! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**** I would really love to see all of your opinions on the story! Thank you!**

**Tokala: I know! I just love it! It's so cute! He is such an angel. It's too hard to hate someone like Carlos! He is such a sweetheart!**

Jenny's POV

Gustavo's booming voice called for us two hours later. Our recording sessions were about to begin, and the moment of truth would be revealed when I start recording my two songs. Logan would realize that they were about him, and I don't know how he would react. All I know is that I would get shit from him later on.

"OK JENNIFER! WE'RE GOING TO RECORD THE FIRST SONG THAT YOU WROTE. DID YOU COME UP WITH A SONG TITLE?" he yelled. Even though I was in the recording booth, his voice was still fucking loud! Damn it Gustavo! Calm your fucking tits!

"Yeah. The first one is The One with the Bad Luck." I mumbled.

"OK GREAT! NOW I'M ABOUT TO CUE THE MUSIC!"

I nodded and prepared myself for the worst. A soft melody started to flow, and I realized that it was perfect for this song.

_You opened a window, awakening a dream._

_Completely blinding my reasoning._

_I held onto hope knowing what's inside you,_

_Feeling so foreign to your warmth._

_I tasted the apple for love._

I could feel myself grow confident as the song continued. Every fiber of my being was still heartbroken, and that fueled my passion for the song.

_I want to no longer love you and to bury this pain._

_I want my heart to forget you._

_I want to be like you, I want to be the strong one._

_All that I have asked you for is a change in your sincerity._

_I want love to finally answer,_

_Why am I always the one with the bad luck?_

When I sung this, I looked up to meet Logan's gaze. His eyes were filled with pain as he realized that the song described us. The pain that he caused me was unbearable, but it wasn't impossible to overcome. Carlos noticed that I was singing with pain, and he looked over to see Logan's expression.

_You come, you caress me, and you leave with the sun._

_It hurts to only be your diversion, no._

_You say that you love me, that there's nobody like me,_

_That I'm the owner of your heart._

_But someone else is in your bedroom._

Logan's mouth fell open when I sung the previous line. Realizing that most of this was true, I belted out the chorus with power, adding to my hatred for being the one with bad luck. He was everything, but I guess luck just wasn't with me.

_I want to no longer love you and to bury this pain._

_I want my heart to forget you._

_I want to be like you, I want to be the strong one._

_All that I have asked you for is a change in your sincerity._

_I want love to finally answer,_

_Why am I always the one with the bad luck?_

_No, nothing is wrong if love isn't perfect,_

_As long as it's honest,_

_And no, now to demand forgiveness, it's not right._

_I can't share what wasn't given me._

_I am not the owner of your heart._

_I'm the one who's in the way in this bedroom, no._

Tears began to appear, but I didn't let that stop me. The final chorus was approaching, and I prepared myself to give it my all. As I looked over to the guys, I noticed that they all had their mouths open and eyes wide.

_I want to no longer love you and to bury this pain._

_I want my heart to forget you._

_I want to be like you, I want to be the strong one._

_All that I have asked you for is a change in your sincerity._

_I want love to finally answer,_

_Why am I always the one with the bad luck?_

When the music finally ended, my head hung low to hide the tears that hadn't stopped streaming down my cheeks.

"Well... That... That was something. Jennifer that was beautiful. I didn't know you had that kind of passion. I'll go over this later, but it sounded perfect." Gustavo quietly murmured. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as I wiped my tears away.

"Would you like to do the second song?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, sure. Might as well get it over with," I sighed.

"Excellent. Take a five minute break, and then we'll continue," Gustavo said, his voice becoming softer than usual.

"Ok, Gustavo," I whispered. Sighing, I walked over to a stool and drank some water that was given to me. I heard the door open and turned around to find Carlos grinning from ear to ear. Warm arms wrapped around me and comforted me, knowing that the song brought out pain.

"You were incredible. So much power. Unbelievable, babe. I'm so proud of you, mi princesa," Carlos murmured, our noses touching as he whispered sweet words, immediately brightening up my mood.

"Thank you Carlos. You don't know how good those words make me feel." I kissed his nose as he wrapped his arms around me, crushing me against his toned body. I buried my face against the crook of his neck and inhaled his delicious natural scent. This man was truly incredible, and probably the most kind-hearted human being I've ever met.

Logan broke our moment by clearing his throat, reminding me that he heard the song and was probably wondering what the hell the song was about.

"That song. Is it all my fault?" he asked, his voice low and quiet.

"It helped me vent out all my anger, Logan. It made me realize that you're a womanizer and can't be in a stable relationship. Maybe it was a good idea that you cheated on me. It would have been worse if I hadn't seen your true colors if our relationship became serious."

"What the hell? I can be in a stable relationship, you fucking bitch! I'm glad we broke up. I wouldn't have to deal with a fat bitch like you!" Logan growled. I quickly turned away when he said those hurtful words. Being called a bitch didn't hurt as much as being called fat. That hurt my soul. I've been called fat numerous of times, and that only made me feel much more self-conscious. I wrapped my arms around my belly, trying to hide my fat from everyone. Logan quickly realized what he said and tried to apologize.

"Oh god. Jenny, please forgive me. I'm so fucking sorry. Please." He tried to reach out to me, but I backed away from him as much as possible. Carlos stood in front of me, shielding me from Logan's hurtful words and from his body.

"Get the fuck out, Logan. I think you've done enough damage. Maybe you should think about the shit you've made her go through, you fucking whore," Carlos growled, his stance becoming much more menacing, even if he was short.

Logan's eyes became wide, and he tried to reach out to me, but Carlos wouldn't let him.

"I'm so sorry, Jenny," he whispered, and then he walked out. Logan didn't actually leave Rocque Records; he stayed for the rest of the recording session, and wouldn't look at me.

My break was over and the guys returned to where Gustavo was. Kendall, James, and Carlos all gave me thumbs up, and Logan just looked away.

"OK! ARE YOU READY FOR THE SECOND SONG?!" screamed Gustavo, making me cover my ears from how loud he was.

"Yes, Gustavo, but can I ask you something before we begin?" I asked very kindly, my hands coming together.

"YEAH! WHAT IS IT, KID?"

"STOP FUCKING SCREAMING! I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE IF YOU TALK QUIETER! YOU'RE GONNA BUST MY FUCKING EARDRUMS!" I yelled, trying to finally shut him up. Carlos burst out laughing and was shut up by James. I looked at them and just smiled at them, trying to stifle my giggles.

"FINE! I mean, fine. Did you come up with a song title for this one?" Gustavo asked, his voice becoming much more gentler.

"Yeah. It's called Run," I whispered, my voice wavering just a little.

"Ok, kid. When you're ready."

I nodded and the music began. This song was on the piano, and it sounded unbelievably beautiful. The sweet melody demonstrated pain, and it fit the song just right.

I prepared myself to sing and gave one quick glance at Logan, who had turned to stared right at me, eyes filled with anger and pain. I shook my head, thinking that this was the man that I was in love with. How stupid can I be? He didn't love me. It was all just an act. I couldn't let that stop me from my goals at finding happiness, even if it's not with him. He wouldn't stand in my way anymore. He's just one guy out of so many; I could find someone who would be able to love me. I just had to wait for that special moment to find me.

_You look at me differently_

_You hold me and I don't feel your warmth_

_I tell you what I feel_

_But you interrupt me and finish my sentence_

_You're always right_

_Your...too predictable script_

_I already know it_

_So run run run love_

_Out of both us you were always the faster one_

_Take all that you want but leave already_

_Because I'll never give you my tears_

_So run like always and don't look back_

_You've already done it and truthfully I don't care_

_I've lived this scene before and with lots of pain I tell you no,_

_not with me_

_I gave what I could, but my heart got stuck halfway through the door_

_Your...too predictable script_

_It doesn't fit you anymore_

_So run run run love_

_Out of both us you were always the faster one_

_Take all that you want but leave already_

_Because I'll never give you my tears_

_So run like always and don't look back_

_You've already done it and truthfully I don't care_

_You... the same dog the same tricks_

_I already know them_

_So run run run love_

_Out of both us you were always the faster one_

_Take all that you want but leave already_

_Because I'll never give you my tears_

_There's been too many goodbyes that truthfully_

_Dedicating you another verse is unnecessary_

_So run like always because I won't follow you_

_You've already done it and truthfully I don't care_

_You've already done it and truthfully I don't care_

_You've already done it and in the end I don't care_

After I finished the song, I looked at Gustavo and waited patiently for his verdict. Kelly looked back and forth between us, waiting anxiously for his decision on the song.

"That was beautiful. Better than I expected. We can work on it a little more, but other than that, it was excellent. Great job, kid. You can go home now." Gustavo turned toward the guys. "You too dogs," he grumbled.

I walked out of the recording booth. Carlos ran out to hug me, and I giggled when we fell. I was on my back and Carlos was on top of me, my breathing becoming strained from his weight.

"You were absolutely amazing, babe! I knew you could do it! I love you, honey," Carlos exclaimed, his face buried against the crook of my neck, his sweet breath tickling me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me so I could snuggle into him.

"Thanks Carlos. You gave me the strength I needed for the songs. I love you too, amor," I whispered, hugging him closer to my body until my strength left me. Carlos stood up and pulled me with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just stayed in his arms. The love I had for him was special, and I couldn't think of anyone who could ever take his place.

Kendall, James, and Logan appeared minutes later. Kendall and James grinned with approval. Logan avoided eye contact and just stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking super uncomfortable.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked James.

"I don't really care. To be honest, I'm actually kinda tired. I've been nervous all day and I couldn't sleep last night, so I kinda wanna take a nap or something. How about a slumber party at my apartment!" I suggested, thinking of ways we could have fun and still keep it relatively clean.

"A slumber party? We're not fucking school girls, Jennifer," Logan commented, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"Well, I actually think that's a cool idea. I'm up for it," Kendall said, smiling at Carlos and me.

"Cool. What do you think, James? You up for it?" I asked, turning my attention towards James.

"Yeah, I'm down. We can do all sorts of crazy shit! Hell yeah, I'm in!"

"What about you, Carlos?" I asked, looking at Carlos with hope.

"Why not? I'll get to hang out with my favorite girl. Besides, we'll so much fun together," Carlos murmured, his lips gently brushing my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I giggled and turned my head I kiss Carlos on the cheek. He blushed and hugged me tighter.

I looked at Logan, raising my eyebrow in question.

"You can join us if you want," I said, softening my voice when I turned my attention to Logan.

"Why would I want to hang out with you? It's not like I crave your presence," he sneered. His eyes were mocking, and his manner was provocative. The sudden change made me want to beat the shit out of him with a bat. All I need is to actually buy one... Damn it! I don't even have one!

I kept calm and just pretended to ignore his rudeness.

"Whatever. Suit yourself. You can always just come over," I said, my vice sounding quite calm considering that he was pissing me off.

I glanced at Carlos and just smiled.

"Let's go you guys. I wanna take a nap before our little party," I sighed.

Carlos lifted me up and carried me back to the limo, making our way back to the Palm Woods for our little slumber party.

On our way home, Kendall was fidgeting in his seat.

"Hey Jenny? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Is it ok if I invite Jo?"

I sat up straighter when I heard his question. He looked away, embarrassed by his own question. Then I realized something. He ha a crush on Jo! I've spoken to her a couple of times and got to know her a little better. She was seriously an awesome chick.

"Yeah. Of course you can! I wouldn't mind at all." I gave Kendall a reassuring smile and leaned back into my seat, trying to drift off into sleep again. But then I was interrupted once more.

"Hey Jenny? Since Kendall's inviting Jo, is it ok if I invite Lucy?"

My eyes flashed open, and I stared at James, my eyebrow raising in question.

"You wanna invite her? Sure why not. The more the merrier."

"Sweet. Thanks Jay."

I was about to fall asleep again when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Um, hey beautiful? Since everyone seems to be inviting someone, is it cool if I invite this one girl I met. Her name's Sam," Carlos whispered, his cheeks turning pink. I glanced at him. A smile made its appearance on my face when I realized that Carlos finally found a girl. Nodding my head, I turned to Logan, who was sitting quietly in his seat.

"Do you want to invite someone?" I asked somewhat afraid of his answer.

"You know what? I do. I'm gonna invite Tiffany. She'll be able to liven up the party." he smirked, his eyes gleaming with mischief and his voice clearly mocking. My fists clenched and I just nodded, finally leaning back into my seat to rest a little. This was going to be a long night.

** I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Once again, the two songs are by Jesse & Joy. These are English translations. They're not perfect, but I hoped they helped a little. I don't own anything! Thank you! ***PLEASE REVIEW*****


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! How's everyone today? Well, I bring to you the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy! Thank you everyone who's enjoyed reading the story! ****PLEASE REVIEW**** I don't own anything!**

**henderslow: I know. He needs a good ass whoopin! Logan, my dear, is one sexy and delicious man. He is so irresistible! Yummy!**

**Kaleigh: yeah I know! Carlos is amazing! I wouldn't mind being with him... Teehee... I think it would be ok to bitch slap Logan... With a baseball bat... or a good wedgie... :D**

**unthinkable13: I'm so glad that you've enjoyed the story so far! Thank you, it means so much! Yeah I know, Jenny rocked that recording session! Oh Logan... Yummy... ;)**

**Tokala: lol! I guess the jerky Logan's a good thing! He is sexier when he's being an ass.**

Jenny's POV

I made it back to my apartment and took a nap before everyone started to arrive. It took me an eternity to actually be able to shut my eyes and actually dream. But it didn't last long, because twenty minutes later, there was a knock on my door. Growling, I went to the door and opened it to reveal a handsome Carlos and a beautiful girl with brown hair, brown eyes, a thin figure, and a beautiful smile. My mood instantly changed.

"Oh h-hi! Um come on in you guys," I stuttered and shyly let them in.

"Jenny this is Samantha. I met her at a café," Carlos gestured towards the girl.

"Oh hey! What's up? I'm Jennifer," I politely extended my hand for a handshake. She smiled and kindly took it.

"I'm Samantha. It's so nice to finally meet you. Carlos never seems to shut up about you, not that it's a bad thing! Oh man that kinda sounded wrong," she rambled. Realizing that she wasn't a bitch at all, I decided that she was a good choice for Carlos.

"I hope those things were good! This idiot does say a lot of crap! Don't you, little buddy?" I started to poke Carlos and playfully fight with him. Samantha giggled at our crazy antics.

"Hey Carlos? Could you do me a favor?" I asked after our playful fighting subsided.

"Yeah, of course. What do you need?"

"Well you guys kinda caught me off guard, and I haven't gotten anything ready for the party, so is it ok if you pick up pizzas? I have sodas and chips here."

"Oh of course! Yeah. I'll go pick them up! Hey Sam do you want to stay with Jenny or come with me?"

Samantha turned towards me and bit her lip.

"You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like! I don't mind at all! But you can also go with Carlos if you'd like!" I offered, my smile widening as she looked more comfortable.

"I think I'll stay with you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all!" I turned towards Carlos. "Ok now get your sexy ass outta here! Hurry up 'cause I'm hungry!" I smacked Carlos's butt and Sam laughed. Carlos stuck his tongue at me and quickly pecked Sam's cheek, making her turn bright pink. Laughing at her reaction, I quickly walked to the pantry where I kept all my goodies.

"So how long have you known Carlos?" Sam asked.

"I've known him since I came here because of this little audition thingy. At first he was kinda a jerk, but then he started to change into the sweet gentleman that he is today. He's like my best friend. I've been through a lot in the past few months, and he's been with me every step of the way. I'm not in love with him, but I do love him." I confessed, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Was that too much information?" I asked, hoping that I didn't ruin Carlos's chances with her.

"No! I'm actually quite interested. To be honest I kinda have a crush on him. He's so sweet and innocent that he kinda reminds me of a cute little puppy! I hope that doesn't bother you," she whispered, quickly looking down at her hands.

"No way! That's awesome! I definitely approve of his choice! It's been a while since I've been able to talk to someone sane and that is a girl, as well. Besides, I feel the same way! He is like a cute puppy! Don't you just wanna give him a bear hug! Ugh, he's such a cutie!" I giggled.

"Thanks, Jennifer. I kinda needed to hear that."

"No problem. From the looks of it, I think we'll be awesome friends."

"I hope so!" she chuckled, shaking her head at me. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure. Can you look for some bowls so I can put some chips in them? They're in the cupboard."

"Yeah," she quickly dashed to the cupboards, rummaging through them to find bowls for the chips. "Are these ok?" she asked, holding up two large purple bowls.

"Yeah, those are perfect. Just leave them out, and I'll put some chips in them."

"Ok."

I grabbed two back of chips and five bottles of soda and cups. Sam took the chips and cups from me and pour the chips into the bowls, filling them up to the brim. I set down the sodas and looked around my apartment. It wasn't messy, so I didn't have to clean.

"Do you think we should pick out some movies and some video games for tonight?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to catch Sam's attention.

"Sure why not."

"Cool. To he honest, I have this one game that I've been dying to play. Some of my friends back home used to play it all the time, and every time they did, I would always just be on the floor, laughing my butt off to the point where I had to pee."

"What's it called?"

"The Awkward Game. The name says it all. You're paired with someone and one you guys tries to make the other feel awkward. It gets kinda sexual. One of my friends straddled this guy's lap and it got really intense! It was crazy, but we had a great time! If we play it, you might get paired with Carlos," I wiggled my eyebrows at her as she turned bright pink. She blushed and giggled.

"Do you think I'll get paired with him if we play?" she asked.

"Oh I'll make sure of it. Don't you worry," I winked at her and returned back to the movies and video games. I had Super Smash Bros. Brawl and a couple of others. The movies that I had weren't that great, but the guys would be able to pick whatever they want or bring some over, since they live right next door.

My phone started to vibrate with a text message from Carlos.

**_'Hey babe! I have the pizzas. Do you mind coming downstairs to help me bring them to your place? I bought a bunch!'_**

'_**I don't mind! I'll grab Sam, and we'll be downstairs in a few minutes! See ya!'**_

I got up from the floor and walked over to Sam, who was busy texting on her phone, giggling every few seconds.

"Oooo who's that? Is it Carlos?" I asked.

"Hmmm maybe..."

I just stared at her, then I burst out laughing.

"Come on, Sam. Carlos is downstairs with the pizzas, and apparently he needs help because he bought a butt load of pizza." I chuckled, thinking of Carlos's mouth watering from the aroma of the pizzas.

We walked out of the apartment, and I stopped to lock it. After finally reaching the elevator, I got a text from Carlos.

'**_Um, princess? Logan's downstairs with Tiffany. They're both whoring around with each other. I just wanted to warn you. If you want, you don't have to come downstairs. Sam and I will be able to bring the pizzas to your place.'_**

I sighed with frustration and looked over to Sam. She seemed curious as to why I was frustrated.

**_'Don't worry Carlos. Just because he brought his little slut over doesn't mean I'm going to run away. Besides, I have a perfect plan for payback. I'll explain it to you later.' _**I quickly sent the message and just sighed.

"Was that Carlos?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Did Carlos talk to you about Logan and I?"

"Y-yes. He did. I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"No it's fine. You were going to find out eventually. Carlos just did it earlier, but that's fine with me. I won't have to explain it all to you."

"Yeah. So why are you upset?"

"Logan invited the girl he cheated on me with. She also happens to be the guys' assistant manager."

"Asshole. Now I wanna fucking beat the shit out of him!" she growled, making me turn to stare at her with astonishment. When she realized what she did, she blushed and turned away, giggling like a school girl.

"Sorry, I don't usually burst out like that. It just pisses me off that guys can just treat us like shit."

"No worries. That's quite comforting to know that I have someone else on my side, too. But don't worry about Carlos. He's a gentleman and extremely faithful to his girl," I sent a wink her way, and she just laughed.

"Thanks."

The elevator doors finally opened, and we stepped inside. Once we pressed the lobby button, the elevator began its descend downstairs. The ride was quiet, but peaceful and comfortable. Sam's presence brought a calm atmosphere that I've dearly missed.

A ding rung from the elevator, signaling our arrival to the lobby. I prepared myself for the worst.

Sam gave me an encouraging pat on the back. The doors opened and we stepped out. Logan and Tiffany were nowhere to be seen, but Carlos was easily spotted.

He waved at us when he saw us, his face lighting up when he saw Sam with me. I chuckled and looked at her. Her soft cheeks were now a cute rosy color, which complimented her very nicely. No wonder Carlos had a crush on her. This was going to be totally awesome! Finally, another girlfriend that I can hang out with!

We approached Carlos and began to pick up the ten boxes he bought. Shit... This probably cost his a fortune!

"Hey Carlos? How much do I owe you? This probably cost a shit load of money!"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry babe! You don't have to repay me at all! It was my treat," he said while bouncing like a small child. Gotta love Carlos! As we walked towards the elevator, Tiffany and Logan appeared, their hair and clothes completely messy. Logan smirked when he saw us. Tiffany wrapped her arms around him possessively and gave a flirty wave towards Carlos, who quickly stepped back to us.

"Hey guys," Tiffany purred. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine, and as you can see, we're pretty busy, too," I growled, anger quickly bubbling up inside me.

"That's cool, I guess," she yawned. "Logan and I were having hot steamy sex in his room, and god, he was such a fucking animal. The way he fucked me was incredible. I guess you'll never know what it's like to fuck such an amazing man like him. I hear that you're still a virgin," she sneered, obviously mocking my virginity.

"Yeah, and what of it?! I don't just give myself to the first guy I see on the street! I'm no fucking slut like you, perra! Knowing Logan and his tendencies to just fuck a girl and leave her, he'll never know what it will be like to make love. He'll never know what it's like to share a night with someone special to him." I turned my attention to him, glaring at him with pure hatred. So much for being strong. "You and I will never have sex with each other. I thought that you would be my first in everything, but I guess I was wrong. You won't get the chance to take my virginity away. Only the man I love will make me his."

Logan just smirked, his hands in his pocket and his face completely different from the one I used to know and love. This one held hatred and the need for sex.

"You wanna bet, bitch? I know you want to fuck me. I'll have you in my bed before you can even say no. Then after I'm done with you, you're going to want more," he purred, his stance becoming provocative.

Anger continued to build inside me, and then I remembered the game I wanted to play.

"I don't think I'm going to be the one who's begging for sex. You'll want me more than you have ever before. You'll want to feel my lips brush against yours, the way my hands touch your skin, the need to feel my body against yours. But you won't be able to get any of that," I shot back, doing my absolute best to sound sexy. I don't think it worked, but I did get a reaction from Logan.

"You'll wish that you and I had sex together. You'll want me to pound you against the bed."

I scoffed. I looked over at Carlos, and he nodded. We walked passed them and into the elevator. Before the doors closed, I shot back at him.

"After tonight, you're going to wish that you never cheated on me with a slut like Tiffany. You'll regret everything, stupid dog."

The elevators closed and started its ascend. Both Carlos and Samantha stared at me. I sighed and looked at them.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing!" Carlos quickly said, eyes darting around the elevator.

"I'm sorry you guys. Logan just pissed me off. I am so making him pay."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. What was that little payback you were talking about earlier?"

"My friends back home played this game called The Awkward Game. You're given a partner or something like that, and you do ridiculous things to them. You try to make things awkward, and those things can become pretty sexual. I wanted to use that game and try to turn Logan on in front of everyone. He deserves to know what he's missing out on. Besides, he'll never get the chance to make me his."

"Jenny are you really a virgin?" asked Sam, her eyes becoming wide.

"Yeah I am," I muttered.

"Good, because I am, too." I gawked at her, and she blushed. A grin quickly spread across my face. I wiggled my eyebrows at Carlos and playfully elbowed him.

"Lucky you, Carlos. Now you've got a perfect girl. And if you're lucky, maybe you'll be her first," I giggled. Both of them turned tomato red and turned away from each other.

"Jenny, can you please stop? You're making Sam uncomfortable," he mumbled.

"Nope!"

We finally arrived at my apartment and stepped inside. Carlos and Sam began to cuddle on my couch, and I just chuckled, seeing that they were both so sweet and innocent.

I looked at the time and saw that it was seven, and everyone would be arriving soon. I suddenly became nervous at the thought of playing the game with Logan. Could it be possible that he might still want me after tonight? I sure hope so. I've wanted him for so long and now I might have a chance at showing him what he's missing out on. I just hope I don't screw everything up and embarrass myself in front of everyone.

**I hope the chapter was ok. the next one will contain The Awkward Game! Hopefully you'll like it! ****PLEASE REVIEW**** thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for keeping up with the story! It means so much that you've all enjoyed it so far. I've never done anything like this before, and I have to admit, it's pretty freaking awesome! Thank so much you guys! Now, let's get on with the story! I don't own anything. ****PLEASE REVIEW!**** **

**Tokala: Sorry it took me long to get the chapter out! I've been doing some stuff, and I also wanted to make this chapter awesome! I hope you think it's good!**

**RandomWriter23: well here ya go! Me too! I hope she gets what she wants! Logan needs to be taught a lesson! I wouldn't mind helping out... Teehee **

Logan's POV

That little bitch. She thinks I miss her? She thinks I want to have sex with her? What a fucking joke! Jennifer is so full of herself! Well, tonight is going to be very interesting. I'll make sure to have her at my feet, begging for me to fuck her! I'll make her regret everything. Absolutely everything.

"Logan, baby. Want to go for another round before we go to that lame ass party?" asked Tiffany as she held onto my bicep and rubbed her breasts against me. Well who would turn down that offer? I know I wouldn't, but I have better things to do than to fuck a slut like her.

"Maybe some other time baby. Right now, I want to make Jennifer pay for everything. She'll regret breaking up with me."

"But baby, just by fucking me you're already making her pay! Do you ever see her face when she sees that we've been fucking? Oh I just love her reactions! They're priceless!"

"Hmm interesting. Maybe, but I'm still not in the mood. We already fucked like two times. I think we can go without it for a little while, and if not, we can always do it in her bathroom," I murmured into her ear. She shivered, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close to my chest. "You are an amazing woman. You know how to please a man," I purred.

"Well, I've shown you multiple times that I'm better than your little girlfriend. It's clear that I'm more of a woman than she'll ever be."

"Yes, you've clearly shown me time and time again." I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was 7:30. Time to go to Jennifer's place. "Babe, we gotta go. It's 7:30. Time for Jennifer's stupid slumber party. I wonder what she'll have in store for us," I grumbled. I realized that it's been quite a while since I've been to Jennifer's place, even though she lives right next to us. I wonder if it's still the same? It probably still is.

Tiffany and I walked to the elevator, hand in hand, and pressed the bottom for our floor. Along the way, I couldn't help but think about Jenny, wondering if she'd do anything to actually get revenge. Like Tiffany said, I've basically already gotten my revenge, because I'm always sleeping with her. Was that enough to anger Jennifer? Hope so.

Without even realizing it, we had arrived at Jennifer's apartment. I hesitated before we knocked. Holding my breath and praying that Jennifer wouldn't answer the door, it finally opened with Carlos's head poking out. I exhaled in relief, but of course it wouldn't last long since this was Jennifer's place and it was her brilliant idea to have a slumber party.

"Oh, it's you. Come on in," Carlos mumbled. He stepped out of the way and let us through. The apartment was still the same. The only things that were in her living room were the piles of pillows, blankets, pizzas, sodas, and chips. Other than that, everything was exactly like I remembered. I searched the small area and only saw the girl Carlos has been seeing, Sam. Jennifer was nowhere to be seen, and Carlos must have sensed that I was searching for her.

"She's in her room changing into her pajamas," Carlos murmured. He stared at me and looked wary. Tiffany snorted.

"Who is she trying to impress?"

I looked away. She's trying to impress me, stupid.

"Carlos? Who's here?" asked a soft voice. I never noticed how melodious her voice was. It was gentle, but when she got pissed, her voice would become vicious.

"Logan and Tiffany are here. Now get your cute little ass out here babe! I told you those pjs were adorable, even Sam agreed!" Carlos exclaimed.

Seconds later, Jenny appeared in a purple tank top that stopped a little past her waist, enough to cover her butt, and soft looking booty shorts. Her legs were a little pale, but they were darker than mine. Her dark brown hair was flowing down to her shoulders. The sweet brown eyes that I've missed so much were bright with excitement. I never did realize how much I had missed her.

She looked around shyly and sighed with content. Then her eyes landed on me. Jennifer instantly froze but quickly recovered. Instead of saying anything to me, she just looked over at Carlos.

"Are you not going to put on some pjs? It _is_ a slumber party. What about you Samantha?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked over at Carlos, and Sam and they both nodded. Sam grabbed her bag and lifted it up.

"Where can I change?" she timidly asked.

"In my room. Come on I'll show you." The two girls walked off and left Carlos, Tiffany, and I alone.

"Hey girls! I'm going to the apartment to go change into my pjs. If I see the others, I'll tell them to change!" Carlos yelled.

"Ok! Hurry back!" Sam yelled back to Carlos. I heard giggling coming from Jennifer's bedroom and sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I didn't think I'd miss her this much.

I glanced over at Tiffany and noticed that she looked unbelievably bored. Sighing, I took her hand and led her to the sofa. Minutes later, Jenny and Sam appeared. Sam had on a tank top and shorts that were longer than Jennifer's. Her light brown hair reached her shoulders as well, and her clothes showed off her slim figure. Sam was much more tan than Jennifer, but they both looked quite nice.

Jennifer looked over to me and sighed.

"Carlos bought pizza, if you guys want any. I also put out some chips and sodas. I have video games and movies, too," she announced, gesturing toward the piles of pizzas, games, and movies.

"Who would want to play your shitty games? Ugh. Why did I even come here?" Tiffany complained. Jennifer rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"If you don't want to be here, then you can take your plastic self out of here, you stupid bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch, you slut!"

"I'm still a fucking virgin, you idiot! Never mind. I don't fucking care what you do," Jennifer grumbled.

Twenty minutes later, Carlos, James, Kendall, Lucy, and Jo made their appearance, and all of them were wearing pjs. I started to laugh at them, and they all shot glares at me.

"Don't worry, Logan. I brought you some pjs too!" Carlos exclaimed. He held up a white cotton t-shirt and some boxers. Grumbling, I took them and went to change in Jennifer's bathroom. Tiffany smirked at Jennifer and followed me. Once the door was closed, Tiffany began to strip. Before she could went any further, I grabbed her wrists and pinned them.

"Tiffany, I am seriously not in the mood to fuck you. As much as you want to, I don't. Please can you stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"I thought you wanted me. I thought you wanted to have sex here! Isn't that why you came here?"

I shook my head and held up my clothes.

"I came to change into my pjs. I wasn't going to stay in these clothes while everyone had their pjs on," I said. Tiffany sighed and yanked her hands from me. She turned and stormed out of the bathroom. Shaking my head, I began to strip and change into my clothes. The entire time, I couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer and what she said down at the lobby. What does she have planned for me? Was she trying to get back at me for hurting her? What's happened to me? When I was with her, I would never hurt her. But them again, I did time and time again. Whatever she has planned for me, I deserve it. I'll have to face it like a man, and hopefully still walk out of there with _some_ dignity.

Jenny's POV

Tiffany came out from the bathroom like a mad cow. I had to stifle my laughter, because the look on her face made her look constipated. Carlos chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sam. James and Lucy walked over to us and sat down on the floor.

"So what's the plan, girl?" asked Lucy. I gave her a creepy smile and looked at James and wiggled my eyebrows at them.

"Oh it's going to be so much fun. Just you wait and see. After Logan comes out, we're going to play this fun little game my friends played back home," I chuckled evilly. Ok I'm not an evil person, but I just couldn't help myself. If I turn on Logan and he's expecting a little something and sucks for him 'cause I am so not giving it to him! The little man whore! Ugh, but he's still so delicious... Damn you girly hormones!

While I mentally ranted, Logan came out from the bathroom. His white shirt showed off his toned arms very nicely, and his boxers showed... Um... His... Um... Manhood... Showed... Very nicely... Oh shit... Ok this is going to be harder than I thought.

I had to turn around to hide my blush from everyone else. Carlos chuckled, and I glared at him and stuck out my tongue like a five year old.

"So princess, what are we going to do?" asked James wrapping an arm around Lucy. She stared at him and shook him off before chuckling.

"Ok. So when I was in Tulsa, my friends would play this game. It's called The Awkward Game, and the main goal is to make the person, whoever they maybe, feel extremely awkward. It can be anything, and as the game continues, it could get a little... Intense..." I said. Carlos just shook his head while smiling, and Sam giggled, knowing what my plan was.

"What do you mean 'intense'?" asked Kendall.

"It could get pretty sexual," I stated.

"I'm starting to like this game already," announced James. Lucy smacked James's head and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd like it, you stupid pervert," Lucy grumbled. She looked over at me and sent me a wink. I smiled and giggled.

"So let's get to it!" I exclaimed. I dashed to my kitchen to grab a bowl to put our names in.

"Hey Carlos! Can you get me a pen and some paper?"

"You got it babe!"

I returned back to the living room with the purple bowl and looked over at Logan. He had a smirk on his face. My cheeks turned slightly pink, but I wouldn't let that stand in my way.

"Here ya go, sweetie!" Carlos appeared with some paper and a blue pen. He quickly started to rip the paper into pieces and write everyone's name on them. I looked back at our group of friends and saw that they were watching us.

"Are you sure you can go through this?" Carlos asked, his voice etched with worry.

"I want to do this. I want to feel desired. I know it probably sounds wrong, but right now, I kinda need a boost to my self esteem. With this game, I might be able to get that, and if I play my cards right, it will leave Logan with a need to be with me," I sighed, almost wanting to sit the game out.

"Ok, babe. I just don't want to see you get hurt. One more thing, if you and I get paired, you're gonna be screaming awkward once I'm done with you. But then again, I'm too irresistible."

"I know. My mouth is already watering at the thought of you shaking your ass in my face. But if you do get paired with me, make it sexy."

"Oh don't you worry babe!"

"Take it easy though! I don't want Sam to basically rip your clothes off right in front of us!"

"That sounds hot..." Carlos murmured. I smacked his butt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. My eyes met Sam's, and I sent her a wink. She giggled and blushed.

We walked back and sat on the floor in a circle. Tiffany and Logan joined us. Logan positioned himself to be comfortable, and Tiffany sat on his lap. She smirked at me and kissed his lips passionately. Carlos grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Ok. Since it's your party Jenny, you draw out the first two names and give us some rules," Carlos said.

"Ok. So um... I'll draw out two names, and the first one I draw out is the victim, and the second name is the one who has to make the other feel awkward. You'll only have one minute to make them feel awkward. The winner at the end of the game gets a free breakfast! I'll totally pay!" I declared. I looked over to Carlos and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a cool idea," James said, nodding his head in approval. Everyone else seemed to agree, except for Tiffany, who just snorted like a pig.

Carlos held out the bowl for me, and I closed my eyes to draw out the first two names. I pulled one out and looked at it.

"Carlos, your the first victim."

I turned to look at him and he turned pale. "And the second is... James." Carlos and James looked at each other.

"Oh god I hate this already," James announced.

"I like this already," Lucy snickered and pinched James's cheek. Carlos looked like he was about to die.

"Can I go die in a hole?" asked Carlos.

"No. Now get your sexy ass up from the ground and let James work his magic.

"I want to go home now," James grumbled.

Carlos sat next to James and sat cross-legged. James kneeled beside him and stared at him. I set the time on my phone for a minute and announced the start of the game.

James started to lean into Carlos, their faces becoming way too close. James's hand reached out to his chest and worked its way to the waistband of Carlos's boxers. Their noses touched and Carlos couldn't take it anymore.

"Awkward! Oh god!" Carlos yelled.

Everyone burst out into laughter. I checked the time and cracked up.

"Carlos, you didn't even last twenty seconds!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill you," he grumbled. I just laughed at him and smacked his plumpy ass.

"Nicely done, James. You passed to the next round. He did a victory dance and started to shake his ass in front of Carlos's face. Since he lost, he thought it would be funny to bite him, so he did.

"Ow! What the fuck, Carlos?!"

"That's what you get for shaking your ass in my face! Now you owe me some corn dogs!"

"No I don't! Don't be such a sore loser!" James yelled back. He made his way back to Lucy and smirked. I couldn't stop laughing at the two, they were so fucking hilarious!

"Ok, now the next two." I rummaged through the bowl and picked out the next two. I gulped and looked at Carlos.

"Logan... You're the victim... And um... I'm the second person..." My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"So, I'm your victim? This should be interesting," he mocked, his eyes blazing.

"Let's just get this over with," I grumbled. I made my way towards Logan. Tiffany was still sitting on him, looking very comfortable. I cleared my throat, and she looked up.

"Get off," I muttered. She smirked and got off in a seductive way, grazing her butt against Logan's crotch. I contained the urge to hurl on them.

Once she was off, I kneeled in front of Logan. My hands made their way to his neck. They began to massage him and make their way towards his chest. He closed his eyes and almost moaned. I closed the distance between us until our noses touched. I decided to take it a little further and straddle his waist. He moaned, and his eyes shot open.

I smirked and slid my hands down his chest, making my way towards his most intimate part. Logan's eyes became wide. Something began to poke me, and I realized it was his hardened arousal. My smirk became larger, and I decided to lean into him. Our lips almost touched, my hands finally grasping the waistband of his boxers. I gave it a light tug and cool air brushed his hardened arousal. I giggled when he tensed up.

Logan's hands grasped my waist and pulled me closer to his body, his body heat finally reaching my front. My lips parted slightly, enough to let some of my breath touch his lips. He moaned and grasped me tighter.

Logan's tongue gently touched my bottom lip, sending heat to my core. I moaned quietly, and Logan looked at me, a smirk forming on his pale face. My hand gently grazed his hard arousal, and he gasped, his hands tightening on my waist. They dug into my skin and I whimpered.

Logan couldn't take it anymore.

"Awkward! Awkward!" He exclaimed. He roughly pushed me off of him, making me land on my back. Carlos helped me up, and I looked down at Logan. His arousal had created a tent, and I quickly looked away.

"Congrats, babe! You made him feel awkward right when the timer was about to go off!" He smiled and hugged me.

"Looks like someone's a little too excited," snickered Lucy. I giggled and looked at Logan. His usually pale face was tomato red.

"I'll, um, be back. I should take care of this," he mumbled.

"Do you want me to help?" asked Tiffany rather smugly.

"Yeah," Logan said. He looked over at me, and noticed that my eyes were wide when he said that. A smirk immediately appeared, and the two walked off into my bathroom.

Carlos noticed my heartbroken expression and pulled me into the biggest and most love-filled hug he's ever given me.

"Princesa, are you ok?" he softly murmured, his hand rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"I-I think I took it t-too f-far," I whispered. Tears began to form and gently spilled over. Carlos hugged me even tighter. Suddenly, loud moans were heard from the bathroom.

"Oh god. Logan fuck me harder! Your cock is so fucking good! Oh shit!"

My throat became unbelievably tight and quiet sobs erupted from me. Everyone looked at me.

"Hey honey? Are you ok?" asked Jo, her sweet and gentle voice bringing me great comfort.

I pulled away from Carlos and wiped my tears. Everyone looked worried, and I couldn't help but give them a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I-I think I'll be fine. I'm sorry for worrying you guys," I whispered, my voice becoming hoarse and kinda itchy.

Twenty minutes later, Tiffany and Logan walked back into the living room, a look of satisfaction of both of them.

"So... Who's next?" Logan asked. I sighed. I grabbed the bowl and picked the next to people. A grin appeared, and I couldn't help but look over at Carlos. He immediately turned pale and cringed away.

"Carlos is the victim this time... And... Sam, it's your turn to make him feel uncomfortable, but I highly doubt that will happen," I snickered. They both blushed horribly, but Carlos then wiggled his eyebrows and positioned himself. I set the timer and watched the actions.

"Ok, I'm ready for my punishment!" Carlos happily bounced on the ground while Sam made her way towards him. She then straddled his waist, making Carlos finally stop bouncing and shutting him up. She began to rub herself against him, which brought out a moan.

Carlos grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him. Their little round turned very hot and steamy. They continued until the timer went off.

Sam reluctantly got off of Carlos. She sheepishly grinned, and turned to look at Carlos, who was in a daze, looking extremely happy.

"Looks like a tie," I announced.

The entire time we played, everyone just did sexual things to each other. I had secretly taken my name out of the bowl and decided to opt out of the game. No one complained. Tiffany and Logan went, and we had to stop it before it could go any further. I shook my head with disappointment. Maybe it was time to move on...

After James was declared the winner of The Awkward Game, we decided to watch some movies. Everyone got into their respective couples and left me alone. No one had realized that I had no one with me, and I tried not to let that affect me, but it almost became to unbearable. I quietly excused myself and went to my bedroom.

Once I made sure that the door was closed and that no one could hear me, I finally let the tears come out and tried to drown out my sobs with my pillow. My body began to shake uncontrollably, while pain shot across my chest. It felt like the time when my best friend and I weren't together anymore. I felt as if my whole world would come crashing down on me. I don't think I've ever experienced so much pain before in my life. Not even with the accident.

It must have been more than thirty minutes when my sobs had finally subsided. Once I removed my pillow from my face, I went over to my window and opened the curtain. A beautiful full moon greeted me with its comforting presence. While I soaked in the lovely moonlight, my door silently opened. I turned around, startled by the unknown figure. Suddenly the lights came on, and Logan met my eyes.

"W-what are y-you doing in h-here?" I asked, stuttering and slightly shaking. Logan's eyes showed something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Suddenly, Logan walked over to me.

"I came here to do something I should've done so long ago," he murmured. He took my face in his hands, touching me so carefully, as if he's afraid I would break. Logan kept his gaze on my eyes, the beautiful brown orbs becoming so warm, so gentle. His thumb gently caressed my cheeks. Then, he began to lean into me, his sweet breath touching my lips. My heart was beating erratically, never ceasing a moment to stop. Our lips were millimeters apart, the intensity of the moment not bothering to stop. Then, he gently touched his lips to mine, giving them a soft tug with his teeth.

Nothing could've prepared me for this moment. A moment so perfect, so special, it made me forget about our painful past.

Logan's hands slid down my cheeks, and finally came to a stop on my waist. Not even realizing it, tears began to fall down my cheeks. Pain shot through my chest. Logan noticed my discomfort and stopped the kiss.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. I stepped away from him, gripping my chest and letting the tears fall.

"I-I can't do this anymore, Logan. I can't handle the pain that the love I have for you brings. I can't stop thinking about you. As much as I try, I just can't forget about you. I'm so in love with you, and I can't even handle it. I love everything about you, but I don't want to love you! I don't want to be hurting. I can't handle this anymore. I want it to stop!" I sobbed and slid down to my knees. Logan looked at me with pain-filled eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for hurting you, beautiful. I never knew how much you loved me. After the stupid game, I couldn't stop thinking about you. All I wanted to do was make you mine. I wanted to make you mine. I wanted to make love to you all night long. Never have I ever felt something like this before. I need you. I need to feel your warmth against me. I want you so much; I almost lost control of myself. I just want you back, love," Logan pleaded.

"I-I can't. I can't be with someone who just had sex with one woman and wants to have sex with me! I'm not a toy! You can't have me whenever you want! I deserve to be loved! I deserve to he treated right! All you've ever done was hurt me, and I'm so fucking sick and tired of it!"

I began to cry uncontrollably, the tears now becoming like a river. Logan just stood there, face contorted with pain. Everything I've ever experienced with Logan flashed before my eyes. But then an image I've never seen before appeared. It was one of Logan and I making love at an unknown location. We were both on a beautiful bed, our bodies becoming one in body, heart, and soul. I suddenly realized that I wanted that so much. I wanted Logan to make me his, but not like this. Not with the current situation.

I stood up with determination, with more courage.

"Logan, I don't want anything to do with you. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. Every time you're with her, you hurt me. You had sex with her in my bathroom! How could you?! And I thought you loved me! You don't care at all!" I screamed at him. Logan didn't look at me, he just stood there, looking ashamed. "I'm done with this." I looked at my feet. "You should leave me alone. Now that you're taken, I don't have a reason to keep hoping that you'll change or that you'll be with me. There's no point. You're just not worth the pain," I murmured.

"So are you truly giving up on me? Are you going to through away everything we shared?"

"Logan. You threw that away when you decided to cheat on me." I walked over to the door and held it open for him. I gestured toward it and looked at him. "Leave. This discussion is over."

Logan looked at me incredulously, but he did as I commanded. He walked out but stopped short.

"You will be mine, beautiful. Just you wait and see. I won't give up on us, even if you already have."

Logan finally walked out, and I closed the door. Tears began to roll down my cheeks again as I broke down. I flung myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep, hoping that the darkness would consume me.

**Sorry I took so long in updating! But I hope this makes up for it! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**** guests are welcomed! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been super busy and I've been kinda stuck on the story. But I will hopefully be able to write a little more! I'll try to get more ideas flowing! Thanks for everything! ****PLEASE REVIEW******

**Tokala: I know. He seems to be totally stuck. He needs to make up his mind!**

Jenny's POV

After that dreaded night, everyone finally left the next morning to do whatever they had planned. No one had noticed my absence for most of the night, but Logan did. He didn't approach me after that horrible encounter. So, instead of freaking out, I decided to just go with the flow and see where the river would take me. But the memory of his kiss still haunted me and wouldn't leave my mind. All I could think about were those soft beautiful lips against mine, moving as one. Every touch, every caress. It all made me want to be with him for the rest of eternity. I wanted to be with him right there. But I couldn't; it's better that he didn't go too far. It would've ended much worse.

...

Four months had passed since the incident, and I didn't see Logan that often. When I did see him, he would stare at me with love-filled eyes, and he would try to talk to me, but I didn't give him the time of day. I would just nod and continue walking, trying to act as if he didn't exist, but it would always become a challenge knowing that Logan wasn't easy to ignore, especially when he would stare at me for a long period of time. It was easier to try to avoid him, but that still didn't work out that well.

I would be in a convenience store, and he would suddenly appear. He would notice me and would try to approach me, his eyes shining with happiness. But I would make my escape before he even reached me, leaving the items I needed in the store. The last thing I would see was a heart-broken figure standing alone in the store. Just seeing that would bring me pain, making me feel guilty that I was hurting him, but I also thought it was for the best. We would only end up hurting each other more. Nothing could take my mind off of Logan. Everything reminded me of him. It was hard to forget about him, especially with him being my neighbor. Moving was too much of a hassle, so I decided to endure the torture of seeing him and being that close to him.

Some days, I would take a walk in the park and refresh myself with the beautiful scenery. On days like these, I would be able to forget my surroundings for awhile, and it would work. But there were days that I would run into Logan. He would be alone, jogging, so he was covered in sweat and looked incredibly delicious. Seeing him would spark the love I still held for him, and it wouldn't go away.

We would stand there, just gazing into each others' eyes. He would try to say something, but quickly shut his mouth, realizing that he couldn't find the right thing to say. I would simply nod and walk away. It was still painful, just leaving him there. I would turn to glance at him and noticed that he was continuing his jog, as if nothin had happened. But then I would notice that his body was a little slumped. I knew that he was hurting, but it was still better this way, even if it was pure torture.

One day I saw him walking hand in hand with Tiffany; I felt my heart break and I tried to walk away; he noticed and tried to let go of the her hand, but she kept a firm grasp. I turned and ran off, and I took one quick look and saw Logan's pain stricken face. Tiffany noticed me and smirked, knowing that she had what I wanted most. She wrapped her arms around Logan's bicep, bringing her chest against him and rubbing him. It was disgusting how she would do this to herself.

Tiffany caught Logan's attention and pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that Logan was clearly not into. I don't know if I was just hallucinating or not, but it seemed like she slipped her tongue into him. Logan immediately pulled back from her and turned to stare at me, eyes pleading. I shook my head and turned to run off in the other direction, away from Logan and his slutty girlfriend. I decided to go back to my apartment and be alone.

Once I was home, I grabbed my chocolate ice cream and put on a movie to try to distract myself from thinking of Logan, but of course that never seemed to work. So instead of being strong and holding back my tears, I let them fall like rain and wallowed in misery.

Logan's POV

I was walking in the Palm Woods Park with Tiffany, my new official girlfriend, when all of a sudden I saw Jenny walking towards us. She probably wasn't paying attention, because her head was hanging low. When she raised her head, she immediately saw us and stopped in her tracks, realizing that she was walking towards us. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her pain-stricken face. I wanted nothing more than to make her mine, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I felt Tiffany let go of my hand and grab my arm, bring me closer to her chest. Noticing this, I glanced down at Tiffany, and she pulled me into a hot wet kiss. Jennifer saw that and turned around and ran off, making me feel guilty. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I loved her more than anything, and I'm just realizing this. Why couldn't I have noticed that before I had cheated on her?! It would've saved us so much pain.

Tiffany placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look at her. She then gave me another passionate kiss, making it extra long and delicious.

"What was that for, babe?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to kiss you, and I was hoping we could do something tonight," she smirked.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked seductively.

"You, me, a bed, no clothes, and a condom."

"Oh that sounds like fun," I murmured against her ear.

"I'll meet you at your apartment at 10," he stated.

"That's fine. Wear something sexy."

"Oh I will."

I looked at her, and she gave me a seductive smirk before walking off. Her hips swayed and made her look incredibly sexy. I knew where this was going and I didn't mind. So here I was, getting laid and hurting the love of my life. Nice job, Logan. Jenny probably hasn't slept with anyone yet, and knowing that was killing me. I wanted to be her first, because I would take care of her and try to make her night memorable. I would be ecstatic if I could be the first man she's ever been intimate with. Just Jenny and I, together, making love for the first time. Maybe my dream would come true one day, but I highly doubt that. I'll just have to accept what ever life has for me. But I can't help but dream of that. I want it so much that it's killing me on the inside. I keep telling myself that I would fight for her, but I haven't done anything at all. Sometimes I wish I could just take her away from this town for a couple of days and try to win her back. I'd do all I can to make her mine. I dream about way too much. But I don't know how I'd do it. Maybe I could get some help with that...

I hadn't realized that I had made it back to the apartment. When I looked at the clock, I realized that it was six. I needed to get ready for my date with Tiffany, even if it was at ten. But then again, we would just be staying in the apartment and have sex like always. Although she was my girlfriend, we still didn't do anything that a couple would do. We would mostly spend every second that we had together by having sex. I had to admit, she was fucking great, but I'm still missing so much out of the so-called relationship. I want an actual relationship, not just a good time. When I was with Jenny, I actually had a relationship. It didn't last very long, but it was still something.

Sighing, I started to work around the apartment, making sure that everything was spotless. As time flew by, I made sure that everything was perfect. I quickly went into my room and made sure that it was clean before I dressed for the night. Once I picked out my wardrobe and nodded in approval, I decided to just hang out in my room until Tiffany arrived.

It was almost ten when all of a sudden a knock on the door was heard. I walked out I my room to open the door and noticed the guys were setting up the table.

"Hey, what's this for? And why are you all dressed up? I mean you guys look great, but why?" I asked completely confused.

"Just open the door! I want my babe to get in here already!" Carlos exclaimed, his eyes bouncing with excitement. I smiled at my hyper best friend and opened the door. There stood Jennifer in the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. It was quite simple, but she still looked so beautiful. It was brought out her chubbiness, but I didn't care. It had a pink top and the rest was black and stopped mid thigh. Her legs were unbelievably appealing. Her flats looked adorable on her and I couldn't help but smile at her simple beauty. But then I realized something. Tiffany was coming.

Oh shit. This wasn't going to end well.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly becoming nervous. When it came to the bedroom, it got extremely loud. Even the guys tell me to calm down.

"Carlos and the guys invited me for dinner here in the apartment and I agreed. I was tired of staying cooped up in my place."

"O-oh. Um ok. You look beautiful as always." She looked away and mumbled a 'thanks'. I sighed. She walked inside and went to greet the guys. I closed the door and continued to stare at her. The way she moved made me desire her even more. She didn't even realize that she provoked me. Every movement made her look sexy, and it sent me over the edge with desire. Sudden, the doorbell rang, snapping me out of my trance, and hurried over to answer it. I took a deep breath to calm myself and mot think about Jennifer, but that was a difficult task, considering that she's in the same room as me and looking very beautiful.

I finally opened the door to reveal a hot chick. I smirked when I saw how Tiffany was dressed. A red dress that stopped a little past her ass. Heels decorated her feet and made her stand too tall for my taste. Her hair was curled and she wore way too much makeup. Why put so much on? There's no need to look like a Barbie. As I took in her appearance, I realized that I actually didn't like this.

"Hey, babe." She purred seductively.

"Um hey. You look hot."

"I know I do! But thanks for the unnecessary compliment."

"Yeah no problem."

"Should we get down to business?" She eyed me.

"Of course. Let's go to my room."

She smiled at me and kissed me. We were walking backwards and almost tripped. When I caught myself, I took a look at Jenny and saw that she was staring out the window. I noticed her hands were clenched into fists, but she remained calm. The guys caught my attention when they shook their heads in disappointment. Guilt coursed through my body when I realized what I was about to do. Might as well get this hell over with.

I lead Tiffany to my room and locked the door. When I turned around, she started to kiss me with passion. Our tongues battled for dominance, and I obviously won, since she never put up a good fight.

It started to get intense as we continued. My body was here in the bedroom with her, but my mind and heart were out in the living room where Jennifer was. She was all I could think about at the moment. Her sweet smile, her eyes, her lips, even her chubbiness. I didn't care if she wasn't a model. She was perfect the way she is.

"Oh, Logan, fuck me. Make me come hard," Tiffany suddenly moaned, abruptly taking me out of my trance.

"I love you, Jenny. I love you so much," I murmured.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?! Why the fuck are you thinking of that fucking bitch?!"

"What? What are you ta—"

Tiffany didn't let me finish my question when she suddenly slapped me. She quickly fixed her dress before storming out. She glared at me and started to shout once we were in the living room. I looked at everyone at the table and noticed that Jenny was staring at her plate of food. Tiffany began to shout again.

"Why do you think of this slut when we're about to fuck?! Do you still fucking love her?! You know what? I don't want to hear it! We are DONE!" she screamed.

She stormed out and I just stood there, realizing that I was a free man who could finally go after the one I actually love! I was actually relieved that Tiffany broke up with me. I couldn't stand hurting Jenny. For all I knew, I didn't give a crap about Tiffany.

I turned around only to be greeted by my friends gawking at me. Jenny was looking away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and stood up.

"I should get going, I have a busy day coming up tomorrow. I'll see you guys later."

She rushed to the door and slipped. She fell hard and grumbled softly. As she tried to get up, she slipped and fell again. I suddenly came out of my trance and rushed to pick her up. Our bodies touched and we looked at each other. I realized I didn't want to let her go; all I wanted was to make her mine.

"Thanks." She muttered and dashed out. My head hung low and I turned around.

"Are you ok?" asked Kendall.

"No. My soul is breaking and I feel like life doesn't have a meaning anymore." With that, I walked backed to my room and took out my phone.

Once I knew I was safe in my room, I decided to call Gustavo.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, DOG?!"

"Gustavo, calm down! I just wanted to ask you something!"

"Fine, what is it?!"

"Do you think you could set Jennifer and I up at one of your private islands so we can be alone. I seriously need to talk to her without anyone's distractions," I asked, hoping that he would agree. His response was almost immediate.

"Fine. You can go somewhere with her and fix this! She's been a wreck and her music being affected. I want her to be better because she's always depressed. The kid seems to be wanting out of the music industry. So you better fix her!"

She didn't want to be here anymore? Damn it! I don't want her to leave! I've got to act quick.

"I will. When do you see her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok. Tomorrow tell her that she and I will have to go on a business trip alone. I'll tell her my intentions once we've made it to your place."

"Ok kid. I wish you luck."

"Thanks Gustavo. See you later."

"See you soon, dog."

After I hung up the phone, I began to plan the trip. I would do anything just to show Jennifer how much she meant. Hopefully my plan will work, and if it doesn't, then there's no point in being here anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading it! ****PLEASE REVIEW*****

**Tokala: oh yeah me too! ;) oh Logan better not screw up! Oh he's so yummy!**

Jenny's POV

My alarm went off the next morning after my dinner date with my guys. It was actually nice, until Logan's crazed girlfriend and him started to have sex in his room. It was seriously the worst thing I've ever experienced. Ok I didn't actually see anything, but damn! They're fucking loud! No wonder the guys were nervous when Tiffany appeared. It all made sense now.

Anyways, Gustavo had called me last night asking me to go to the studio. He wanted to discuss some things with me. A chill went up my spine, making me wary of what the meeting would hold. Once I was ready, I headed out from my apartment and made my way to the studio. Gustavo had sent the limo to pick me up, and I had no problem with that. I greeted the driver, and we left.

All too soon, we arrived at Rocque Records. I made my way inside and stepped into Gustavo's office.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" greeted Gustavo. Hmm, he was being nice. He usually yells at me.

"Nothing much. How are you, Gustavo?"

"Eh, the guys are always causing trouble, but I'm used to it."

"Yeah, they seem like a handful."

"How are you hanging?" he asked. That took me by surprise. I wondered what he was asking about.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"The reason I ask is, because I'm worried about you. Ever since you've broken up with

Logan you've been depressed."

I just stood still. When did he find out that Logan and I dated? Did he know the entire time? Well, we were very close all the time, so I guess it was obvious.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda. But don't worry about it. I don't mind anyone dating, I just don't want this to also interfere with your work. And believe me, it has."

"I'm sorry Gustavo. I've been trying to let this go, but it becomes harder every single day."

"Don't worry kid. Ok look. You have real talent, and I want you to be at your best, so that's why I'm sending you somewhere to relax for awhile. I'm not firing you. I'm just letting you have some time off, ok. You deserve it and hopefully you'll come back refreshed," he quickly informed me.

"Ok. That seems reasonable. Am I going alone?"

"No. Logan will be joining you. He's also been out of it. So this will be a great time to solve both of your issues. Try to work it out. I don't care if you come back as a couple or not, but at least try to become friends again. It's better than nothing."

Gustavo had a good point. I hated how every time I saw Logan, I would freak out and try to run away. This was going to be the best bet if we wanted to work anything out.

"Ok Gustavo. Thanks for being considerate. I'll try my best. Do you know when we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I already booked the plane."

"Ok, thanks Gustavo."

"Ok now go home and get ready for tomorrow."

"Ok I will."

"Good, now GET OUT!" he screamed.

I chuckled and realized the guys were here. I stuck my tongue out and laughed. He chuckled, but then screamed.

I was met by the guys, and Logan just stared.

"Oh, um, hey guys! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just going to start some recording. Gustavo wanted us to get a head start with it," Kendall informed me. I smiled at them, then I started to make my way out of the studio so I could pack for my trip, if you could even call it that. As I walked off, I glanced back and saw Logan sheepishly smile at me. I sighed and went home. This was going to be a long trip. But hopefully we could work something out.

Logan's POV

We entered Gustavo's office and went straight to business.

"She agreed to go with you to the island. She seems to want some closure. If nothing works out, then you shouldn't pressure her anymore. But she's willing to work something out with you," Gustavo quickly informed me. So there was a possibility of us getting back together. This was excellent news! I was hoping she would say something like that.

"Thanks Gustavo, for everything."

"No problem. Even though you all give me a freaking headache, I still want to see you all be happy. Don't tell anyone I said that," he grumbled. Gustavo chuckled and went back to work. I left so I could get ready for my trip with Jennifer. This was going to be so exciting! I couldn't wait!

….

Jenny's POV

The next day, I was getting ready for my little trip. Gustavo said that Logan would pick me up. So that totally made me nervous, knowing that the two of us were going to be alone on an island. Could we actually work something out while we were alone? I hoped we could. He meant the world to me. I was just too scared of having my heart broken again. It's too much.

It was getting closer to the time Logan would pick me up. Even though we lived next to each other, he had some important things to do before we left. Then he would pick me up so we could leave together.

As the time approached, I grew extremely anxious. Just thinking about being alone with Logan drove me crazy. He was absolutely delicious. I wanted to already be at the island with him. I needed Logan's warmth, his body; I needed everything from him.

It must've been close to four when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and quickly composed myself for Logan. When I opened the door, my heart began to speed up as I looked at him. He stood very straight and looked unbelievably attractive with his t-shirt and skinny jeans. His muscles were incredibly delicious, and I had to fight the urge to just grab him and make him mine.

"Hi Jenny. Are you ready to go?" he asked, his voice becoming gentle as he spoke to me.

"Y-yeah. I'm ready. I just need to give my key to Carlos just in case there's an emergency."

He nodded and waited for me by the door. I made my way to the guys' apartment and found Carlos playing video games with Kendall and James.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

When they heard me, they quickly paused their game and smiled at me. I chuckled and gave them all hugs.

"I just came to leave my key before I leave," I informed them. The guys stood up and walked over to me.

"Well have fun on your trip, babe! I'll miss you!" Carlos exclaimed. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and squeezed me tight. After he let me go, Kendall was next and then James. I giggled when James winked and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun beautiful. Take care. We'll see you soon," he softly murmured. I smiled and thanked them. After we said our byes, Carlos walked me to the door and stared at me.

"Will you be all right?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I'll be fine, Carlos. It will only be for a little bit. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know. Anything could happen. I just want you to be safe."

"I'll be ok, Carlos. I promise. Now I have to go. See you soon, sweetie," I murmured into his ear as we hugged each other. Carlos's eyes were filled with love as I kissed his cheek.

"Te quiero mucho, mi princesa. Take care, ok?"

"I will. Bye Carlos."

I walked out of the apartment and saw Logan standing there, waiting patiently for me with a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Logan bent down to grab my luggage and began to carry them out. He was being quite the gentleman, and that made me nervous. My cheeks burned with embarrassment from Logan's kind gesture of just carrying my luggage. It was nice.

We made our way to the limo outside of the Palm Woods. The driver smiled at us and quickly took our luggage before he made his way back to the driver's seat. Logan helped me inside the limo and slid in next to me. I was acting really shy and I had no clue as to why.

Logan noticed my shyness and quickly pulled me into his arms. His lips brushed my ear before he murmured into it.

"Don't be so shy, love. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you that I won't. You have to trust me."

Logan felt me shiver and chuckled when he noticed how red I was becoming.

"That color matches your cheeks beautifully. Did you know that?"

"N-no, n-not r-really," I stuttered. Logan squeezed me gently before he set me back in my seat. The ride to the airport was quiet, and I actually didn't mind at all. It was quite relaxing. In a matter of seconds, I fell asleep...

A little while later, someone gently shook me awake before whispering in my ear.

"Honey, wake up. We're here at the airport," a sweet familiar voice gently whispered. My eyes slowly opened and met Logan's chocolate orbs. They were filled with an emotion I couldn't think of. I reluctantly sat up and rubbed my eyes. The sun was still beautiful and bright and hurt my eyes.

"Come on, honey. We have to catch our plane."

"Fine," I muttered, pissed that I was woken up from my peaceful sleep. Logan chuckled and helped me out. The driver had already started to unload our luggage and put them to the curb. After he was done, we quickly bid our farewells and walked inside the airport to check in.

"How long is the flight?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I think it will be short, though."

"Oh. Do you know where we're going?"

"Nope, not a clue."

I could've sworn Logan knew something, but I pushed that out of my mind. Our flight was being called as we checked in our luggage. We dashed toward our gate once we passed security inspection. Logan grabbed my hand and pulled me so I wouldn't fall behind. We barely reached our gate as the last people were boarding. As we gave our tickets to the lady, I noticed that Logan was fidgeting. I turned and looked at him.

"What's up with you?"

"I need to talk to you," he whispered.

"Ok. Is it important?" I asked a little impatiently.

"It is to me."

"Ok, fine. We'll talk."

"Good."

The lady gave us our tickets and let us board the plane. After we found our seats, Logan helped me in my seat while he put our carry-ons above our heads. Once he finished, he quickly settled in his seat beside me. Logan smiled, that allowed his adorable dimples to show. Damn you Logan! Why did you have to be so fucking hot! Stupid girly hormones.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he had something important to say.

"I-I wanted to say that I love you. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant for any of that to happen. I honestly didn't expect to suddenly fall for you, but it happened and I honestly don't want to take the love I have for you back. You're so special, and it took me forever to realize how much you mean to me. I know you probably still hate me for hurting you, but I want to make it up to you. Gustavo helped me plan this. I honesty wanted to spend my time alone with you. Just please give me another chance. I promise I will never hurt you. I'll everything I can to make you happy. Just let me actually show you," he quietly pleaded. There was so much hope in his eyes. I didn't want this pain to go on any longer. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I hoped it would be worth it. Logan had grabbed my hand and started rubbing it. I looked out the window and sighed.

"Logan, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I still haven't stopped loving you. But all that happened made me realize that you weren't meant for me, at least that's what I thought. You truly hurt me. When I was at the apartment having dinner with the guys and you were having sex with Tiffany, it broke my heart knowing that you were with another woman. It hurt even more knowing that you were with the same one who you cheated on me with. I hated you so much because of that," I whispered. I sighed and faced him. "Even though you've hurt me, I still can't help but love you. I'm still in love with you," I murmured. Logan absorbed my words and nodded, his eyes becoming sad and the hope was beginning to diminish.

"So you don't want to be with me, then?" he asked, his voice sounding shaky.

"If you promise that you'll only have eyes for me, then I'll give 'us' a shot."

Logan's eyes suddenly widened when he heard me say that. Happiness suddenly appeared on his handsome face, bringing a smile to me. Logan started to happily bounce like a little kid, and I couldn't help but giggle at his crazy antics.

"I love you so much, beautiful! You've just made me the happiest man in the world," he quickly said. He grabbed my face very gently and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was so sweet, so innocent; it was filled with promises. I couldn't help but smile back at him and stroke his cheek lovingly.

Our special moment was interrupted when the captain started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our flight to Hawaii will begin shortly. Please fasten your seatbelt and pull up your seats. Our flight will begin monetarily."

My mouth fell completely open. What the hell?! We were going to Hawaii!

"We're going to Hawaii?!"

"Well, technically yes. It's a stop. Gustavo has an island; it's close to the mainland. He's letting us use it. It's only going to he you and me there."

Logan noticed that I was bouncing with excitement and couldn't help but smile at me.

"I knew you would love it. Just wait until we get there, then the fun will truly begin."

My bouncing was cut short when he said that. What did he mean by that? Was something going to happen between us? Oh shit. Was I finally going to have my most special moment with Logan? I hope so! I've waited so long for Logan to finally make me his! Ok now I want to go! Hurry the fuck up, captain dude! I have a hot and sexy night waiting for me and Logan!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I'm actually out of town and I haven't had time! But hopefully I'll be able to make some room for this! ***PLEASE REVIEW!*****

**Tokala: I know! A vacation alone on an island with Logan, that's a dream come true! I'd know what I'd do...**

Logan's POV

I don't think I can actually explain how I felt when Jennifer agreed to give our relationship another go. It was a miracle. She had truly made me the happiest man on earth. I didn't think one could be that happy, but oh man, did Jennifer help me accomplish that.

As I watched her nap, I couldn't help but smile at her sweet and innocent face. She looked so peaceful while she slept. Her nose would occasionally twitch, and I thought that was the most adorable thing she's ever done. I thought of a bunny for some strange reason. I think she's an adorable bunny. Ok that's kinda cute. I wonder how she'll react if I start calling her bunny.

Jenny started to stir in her seat. Her hair had gotten messy while she slept. She suddenly opened her eyes and rubbed them while sitting up in her seat.

"Are we almost there?" she asked while she yawned. As she stretched, the flight attendant spoke into the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen. At this time would you please pull up your seat in its correct position and put up your tables. We will be landing in Hawaii in a few more minutes. The seatbelt sign will come on momentarily. Please keep all electronics off until the plane has landed. Thank you for flying with us."

I looked over at Jenny and saw that she had a huge grin plastered on her face. She started to giggle and I couldn't help but gently grab her face and give her a soft and loving kiss. She sighed with content. I started to trace her bottom lip with my tongue and began to ask for permission, but she quickly pulled away. I smirked as I saw how flustered she became.

"Um c-can you not d-do that h-here?" she asked, stuttering her words and fidgeting with her hands.

"Do I turn you on?" I asked as I whispered into her ear. My hot breath made her shiver with pleasure. Her eyes clouded over with lust, something I've never seen before. I smirked, and when she realized why, she became embarrassed and turned away, her cheeks giving her away.

"It's ok, honey. I know you want me, but don't worry. I want you too. I need you so badly," I purred. She shivered and looked at me again. The lust didn't leave her eyes for a second.

"I need you," she whispered, then pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I couldn't wait to get to the island and be alone with her.

Our kiss was suddenly interrupted by the plane's landing. She jumped and held onto the seat for dear life, but then relaxed when the landing became smoother.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have arrived to Hawaii. Please wait until the sign has been turned off to move around the plane. Thank you for flying with us today. Have a nice day."

The seatbelt sign was turned off, and we all began to get up from our seats. My body was a little stiff from sitting in the same position for a while, but I quickly stretched and began to get our carry-ons from the space above our heads. Jenny watched me with bright eyes. The lust was gone, but that didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. After I was able to get our stuff, Jenny began to get up and grab her bag. I handed it to her, and we both walked off together. Once we reached the gate, I reached out for Jenny's hand, and she gladly took it. I glanced at her, and she had the biggest and brightest smile I had ever seen. She could light up my darkest skies. We began to walk off and search for the rest of our luggage. Jenny looked around as we walked, admiring all the little shops that were set up.

"I like it here. It's really cool," she calmly said.

"Yeah me too. We can always come back to visit if you'd like."

"That would be awesome!"

"I'm glad. Come on, lets go find our stuff."

I led the way to baggage claim and waited patiently for our things. Jenny yawned and leaned against me, her eyelids drooping.

"Are you still tired?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was really anxious."

"Well, when we get to the island, you'll be able to take a nap. I'd like to take one too. I couldn't sleep, either."

"Together?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I sleep with you? Unless you don't want me to?" I raised my eyebrow at my own question, looking down at Jenny to see how she would react.

"O-ok."

I chuckled as she began to tremble with nervousness. She thought I would make love to her, but of course I wouldn't so suddenly. I'd make her mine once she was ready, and hopefully it will happen during this trip. We would only have a week to be here, and hopefully we'd be able to get intimate. I rejected when we were together, and that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Now if she made a move on me, I wouldn't stop her. I know what I want, and I know that I want Jenny to become mine. I want to her to become my first. I've had sex, but I've never made love before, so I was naturally nervous, but I didn't show it like my sweet little bunny.

I tightened my arm around Jenny and leaned down close to her face.

"I love you so much, bunny. I want you to be all mine and no one else's," I whispered. Her eyes were shining, and she smiled at me sheepishly. Suddenly, the conveyor belt started and the luggage slowly made its way inside.

I glanced at Jenny, and she had her eyes closed and had her head resting on my shoulder.

"Baby, I see our luggage. I'm going to get them, so wait for me here, ok?"

She lifted her head and let go of me; she gave me a gentle smile and nodded.

"Ok, but hurry back, ok?"

"I will, baby." I leaned down and kissed her lips before walking off to get our luggage. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jenny staring intently at me. I smirked and winked at her. She giggled and turned away, looking around the airport at the little stores.

Our luggage shortly appeared as I quickly grabbed them off the conveyor belt. I realized that I wouldn't be able to take all our luggage by myself, but Jenny seemed to realize this and brought over a little cart that she found and helped me place our stuff on it.

"Thought you could use this," she said.

"Thanks. I was about to ask you for your help, but you must've read my mind."

"I'm psychic, Logie-Bear." When she called me by my nickname, I instantly looked up at her, a smile starting to appear across my face.

"You haven't called me that in such a long time," I murmured.

"I-I missed calling you that."

"Don't stop calling me that. I love it, especially when you say it."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest, and buried my face in her hair. Jenny sighed and hugged me tighter.

"I love you, Jenny. I missed having you in my arms. I missed kissing you and telling you how much I love you." I glanced at the time and sighed. I was starting to get tired, and I didn't want to sleep just yet. Tonight would be special, and I would make sure of it.

"Come on, baby. Let's go to the island. You must be tired," I whispered into her hair.

"Yeah I am. I want to relax."

"Come on, then. Let's go."

We walked off together and found the entrance. Once we loaded the luggage into a taxi, we left and drove to the boating dock.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the dock and started unloading our luggage from the taxi. Jenny seemed surprised when she saw a small, but luxurious boat waiting for us.

"Is that for us?" she asked.

"Yeah. Gustavo's letting us borrow some of his little toys. He's been very kind about it."

"Yeah, that is nice of him."

She smiled and helped me load the luggage onto the boat. I hopped in once we finished and helped her board. She giggled when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, and I couldn't help but get lost in the kiss.

Unable to help myself, I cupped her breast and prodded my tongue into her mouth. She gasped and quickly pulled away from me. Realizing my mistake, I became embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't help myself," I admitted. She blushed with embarrassment.

"C-can we go already? I'm getting anxious! Please?"

"Yes we can, baby," I murmured.

I turned on the boat and started to drive it away from the dock. Jenny sat patiently and looked out into the ocean. The wind lifted her hair and whipped around her, making her look unbelievably attractive. She looked so beautiful, that I still couldn't believe she was all mine. Well, not yet.

We arrived to Gustavo's island within minutes. Jenny admired the island and got off, forgetting that I was even on it with her.

"Hurry, Logie-Bear!"

"I'm coming, love. I just need to unload!"

Jenny came dashing over and helped me unload the luggage. Then we carried them to the house. Once we stepped inside, Jenny became lost in her own little world. Her mouth opened as she took in the beautiful home. It was actually small, but it seemed perfect. The kitchen had stainless steel. The bedroom had only one bed, and I thought that was extremely convenient. There was also a jacuzzi, which Jenny immediately turned on.

"H-how about w-we hop into the j-jacuzzi?" Jenny asked, sounding extremely nervous. Her cheeks immediately became red, giving away her embarrassment and how nervous she was. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to my chest.

"I'd love to. Get ready, baby. I'll be back in five minutes."

I quickly walked off and went to grab my shorts. When I returned to where Jenny was, she was already in her bra and panties.

"Don't you have a swim suit?"I asked.

"I-I thought that it wouldn't really matter."

"Ok baby. Hop in then."

She slipped in and made her way to one end. I followed and sat on the other end. Realizing that we weren't in each other's arms, I waded through the jacuzzi and wrapped my arms around her. Jenny sighed and placed her head on my chest.

"I love you, Logan. I have for a while. I'm just glad that I get to spend this time with you," Jenny whispered shyly. Our eyes locked.

"I've loved you for such a long time, I've just been too blind to realize it. You mean the world to me, Jenny. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you," I said. I leaned into her and kissed her passionately. This particular kiss was different. There was love, passion, and desire. I needed to fill a void that only Jenny could fill.

My tongue traced her bottom lip and begged for entrance, which she hesitantly gave. Our tongues ensued into a battle of dominance, and Jenny didn't go down without a fight. My hands snaked into her hair, making her moan with pleasure.

"L-Logan," she moaned. That was enough to get me started. I was finally going to make this beautiful girl mine.

*****PLEASE REVIEW*** the next chapter is going to be steamy ;) so be on the lookout and hopefully it'll come out good!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys long time no see! I've been really busy lately, and I haven't been able to write. But here's the next chapter and I hope it's good! I don't own anything. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I guess it's kinda obvious what's going to happen, so be warned. **

**RandomWriter23: thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I know! Logan needs to be like that more often! i thought the bunny thingy was cute!**

**Tokala: oh it sounds hot. I wouldn't mind joining Logan. **

Logan's POV

Our lips were becoming bruised as we continued to harshly kiss each other. My hands began to snake down until they reached her bra. I began to unhook it until Jenny abruptly stopped me.

"No, wait Logan. We can't do it here in the water. I-I want to go to the b-bed. Please?" she asked, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Of course, baby. Anything you want," I whispered.

I made my way out of the water and helped Jenny out. Wrapping my arms around her, I leaned in and kissed her, immediately letting my tongue snake into her mouth, tasting her and feeling her. My hands cupped her butt and massaged her, eliciting a moan from her.

"L-Logan. I don't think I can handle it any longer. Please," she begged, sounding desperate.

"I want this to be perfect, baby. Let me love you all night long. I'll show you what you mean to me," I murmured against her lips. Jenny stared at me, her eyes filled with desire and love, something that I haven't seen in so long. It was all for me, and right now, this was all I really needed.

My body instantly reacted. I scooped her into my arms and dashed to the bedroom. I set her down and began to kiss her. Jenny's arms were around my waist. I realized we were still dripping wet, but she didn't seem to mind.

My hands went right back to work and finally unhooked her bra. It landed with a light thud. This was my chance to finally see her. Jenny was so modest; she tried to cover her chest with her arms, but I pinned them to her sides.

"Let me take in your body. I can't believe it, you look so amazing when you're topless", I purred seductively.

"L-Logan, I-I don't l-look good. I-I'm too chubby. How can you like what you see?"

"I love everything about you. Don't hide yourself from me, because I love seeing you the way you were brought to this earth. I want to feel you." I stared at her breasts with obvious hunger. "Let me make you feel good. Is it ok if I..." I gestured toward her soft looking breasts.

"Y-yes. Please be gentle," she said.

"I'll always take care of you, I promise."

Jenny smiled at me, allowing me to proceed. I began to kiss her once more and started to lean into her. We gently fell onto the soft bed. Our chests connected, and we both moaned. Jenny's nipples began to harden with contact. Wanting to add more pleasure to her, I let one of my hands gently palm her breast. She instantly moaned.

"L-Logan. W-what are y-you d-doing?"

"Making you feel good. Now let me do this. Just relax and I'll do everything. Are you ok?"

"I-I'm f-fine. I want you to touch me, Logie-Bear. Please?"

Smiling, I made my way towards her breasts. Her nipples were perky, and I wanted to know what it was like to feel them. So I took one of her nipples into my mouth and began to suck on it. Jenny gasped and started to breathe heavily.

"L-Logan. Oh god, it feels so good."

I smirked at her reaction. Her hands grabbed locks of my hair and tugged, bringing out a moan from me. My tongue swirled around her nipple, and then my teeth gently grazed her. Jenny arched her back into me, showing me that she was enjoying this.

Jenny immediately let go of my hair and grabbed one of my hands. She dragged it across her belly until it was at the waistband of her panties.

"I-I want to know what it feels like to have someone touch me down there. Will you?"

I could tell that she was nervous by the way she trembled.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worry coating my voice.

"Please don't stop. I'm fine."

I nodded and proceeded. I swiftly took of her panties and discarded them. She tried crossing her legs, but I didn't let her. I gave her a soft smile, reassuring her that I wouldn't hurt her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Eyeing the neglected breast, I decided to give it the same treatment. My tongue swirled her nipple, and my hand started to part her legs. Jenny tensed but then relaxed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, baby. I'll be gentle, I promise," I softly reassured her.

"I know you will."

I took that as my cue to continue. After finally satisfying both of her plumpy breasts, I began to part her folds. One of my fingers teased her, making Jenny gasp with surprise. Then I gently eased it inside her. She was warm, wet, and willing. This was something I wasn't expecting. Even though it was just my finger that was inside her, she felt incredibly tight. I commenced to pump, letting her juices coat my index finger. Jenny moaned, seeming satisfied with what I was doing to her.

She began to whimper, allowing me to realize that she was about to come. I rose above her, my finger still inside her, so I could whisper into her ear.

"Come for me, baby. Let it go," I murmured seductively.

She muffled her screams of pleasure my covering her mouth with her hand. I took my finger out and examined my work. Her juices covered my finger, and I smiled at her. She looked like she was about to sleep, and I couldn't have that.

"Don't fall asleep baby. Not yet."

She lazily nodded and tried to sit up, but I pushed her down delicately. I hopped off the bed and went to my suitcase. Finding the condoms, I grabbed one and made my way back to the bed. I jumped and landed between her legs, forgetting to take off my clothes.

My lips crashed onto hers and sought out her warmth. When I kissed her, I would forget the world and just focus on her. I stared into her brown eyes and admired her.

"I love you, Jenny. I love you and I never want to let you go. Let me love you. I can't stand not knowing what it's like to be inside you." I admitted. Not knowing what she's like was driving me crazy, and I couldn't stop it.

"I love you. I need to know what it's like to make love. Show me," she shyly whispered. After all we've been through, after all I've done to her, she still had the strength to love me, after all the pain I caused her.

I got off of the bed and quickly stripped and noticed her eyes grow wide. I couldn't help but smirk. She looked away and clenched her fists.

"I love you, princess. With all of my heart. You are my world."

My arousal began to harden to the point where it started to ache unbearably. I walked back to the bed and got on, placing myself between Jenny's legs. Jenny quietly gasped, and I chuckled.

"Let me make love to you. I want you all night."

"I'm scared."

"Then let me show you that you'll be safe. I'll protect you, I promise."

I admired her chubby figure. She was adorable and so modest.

She was scared and I wanted to show her that she was safe.

She looked at me. That beloved shine was back, and I was so ecstatic. I rubbed my hardened arousal against her hot core, coating my arousal with her juices. I wanted to make this as painless as possible, so she could enjoy our night.

Our eyes connected and I lowered my lips to hers. I bit her gently and asked for permission, and she gladly gave it to me. My tongue began to wonder through her moist cavern and enjoyed every part. She quietly moaned and my hands began to rub her breasts once again. My arousal was becoming unbearable and I needed to soothe it. I started to kiss her neck and suck on her pulse point, hoping to leave a mark so everyone could see that she's all mine. Her lips parted and a moan escaped. I wanted her to be happy, to feel incredible pleasure.

I made my way back to her lips and stared at her.

"You're so wet. Do I make you that excited?" I purred and rubbed her core with my hard cock.

"Please Logan. Go inside me," she quietly pleaded. I gently chuckled and couldn't wait any longer. My arousal was finally to its heightened length, and I wanted her to feel every inch of me. I rubbed the head of my arousal against her core and stared at her.

"Look at me, sweetheart. This will hurt a little, but then it will disappear little by little, and you'll feel incredible."

"O-ok. Please go slow and be gentle." I nodded. I started to inch myself inside of her, feeling her tense her body up. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer to her so our chests touched. She whimpered, and I hungrily kissed her. Then, to stop causing her pain, I quickly thrusted inside her, making her scream in the process. Tears started to form, and I felt guilty.

"D-don't m-move yet. It hurts," she whimpered quietly.

"Ok, baby, but tell me when it's okay to move."

"O-ok."

She was able to lift her legs up and wrap them around my waist, bringing me closer to her. Gasping, Jenny started to slowly thrust back, which I took as my cue to thrust back. My thrusts were slow and gentle, which I never knew I had the power to do. Most of the time, I would go fast and hard, but this was different. It was slow and romantic. It was the most beautiful experience.

The intense pleasure I felt overwhelmed me. I've never felt anything like this before, and it was driving me crazy.

Since I was going slow, I wanted to go inside her a little harder, so I pulled out just a bit and slammed into, making her scream my name out.

"LOGAN!" she screamed out loud.

"Fuck, Jenny. You're so fucking tight," I growled. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten to the point that it was becoming unbearable. Our lips connected, and she cried out again when I hit her spot.

"I love you, Logan. I love you with all of my heart."

I chuckled and slammed into her, making her breasts move with her body. The intense love making was something I never experienced before. Everything was so new to me, even though I've slept with a ton of girls.

She was moaning my name, which made our love making much more erotic. I could feel her tighten around my arousal, and it was bringing me over to the edge.

"Logan! I'm so close! I need you!" She whimpered, and I quickly soothed her by placing gentle kisses on her lips, neck, and chest. Feeling that she was satisfied with my actions, I took my hand and rubbed down at her core, which made her arch her back towards me, making me feel her chest against me. I kept thrusting, rubbing her breasts and kissing her in the process.

"L-Logan! I'm co—"

She screamed with intense pleasure as she came and dug her nails into my skin.

I could feel myself approaching my climax, and I became desperate to release myself, so I slammed harder into Jenny.

Jenny screamed as I went harder into her, not even realizing that I was hurting her, but she didn't say anything.

"Baby, I'm gonna come! Oh god you're so fucking good," I moaned into her ear. My thrusts continued to be desperate until I finally came inside her. Thankfully I was wearing a condom, so she was safe.

I slowed the thrusting until I completely finished and laid my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat erratically. My body was trembling from the intense love making, and Jenny lovingly wrapped her arms around me, bringing closer to her. I snuggled against her, and sighed with content.

"I love you, princess. You've just made me the happiest man on earth. You've made everything perfect. I can't believe I made love to you. Thank you for letting me be the first man in your life. You have know idea what that means to me."

"I love you too, Logan. This was the most beautiful experience in the world, and I'm so happy I had the opportunity to share it with you. You made it so much more special, and I'm glad I lost my virginity to you," she whispered while she caressed my cheek.

I buried my face against her chest and breathed in her scent.

"I could get used to this," I mumbled against her.

"Me too. I like being with you here in bed and all naked."

"Yeah. It's getting late, baby. You should sleep. We have a long week ahead of us."

"Oh yeah, I never did ask you how long we would be staying."

"We're going to be here for a week, so don't worry. It will be awesome!"

"I bet."

"Goodnight, baby girl."

"Goodnight, Logie-Bear."

I got off of her and noticed the stained bed. Jenny noticed too and blushed.

"Maybe we should clean up first," I said, chuckling at how Jenny looked. Her cheeks were stained with embarrassment, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Y-yeah. I'll help."

We both hopped out of bed and quickly cleaned ourselves. Jenny took off the sheets, and I went to search for more.

Once I found clean sheets, I made my way back to the bedroom and put them on. After that was done, I climbed in and pulled Jenny down with me. She snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Logie."

And with that, we drifted into the most peaceful slumber we've had in a long time...


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, I hoped you liked the last chapter! I don't own anything! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I just love reading your reviews! Thanks guys! **

Jenny's POV

Warmth. That's all I could feel against my body the next morning. I began to stir and slowly opened my eyes. Logan was right next to me, a peaceful smile decorating his handsome face. As I started to sit up, the events from last night hit me like a ton of bricks. We had finally made love, and it was the most amazing experience I've ever had. At first I was terrified, but Logan made everything better. He was gentle at first, but he gradually slammed into me, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. I still prefer slow and gentle.

As I was still deep in thought, Logan finally began to wake up.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said while he stretched his body. The joints in his body made audible sounds, and he sighed once he heard them. "Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Best sleep I've had in a really long time."

Logan chuckled and sat up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to his warm body.

"Last night was probably the best night I've ever had, and it's all because of you," he murmured against my head. My cheeks blushed as I thought of what happened last night. Just thinking about it brought me goosebumps.

Before I could say anything, my stomach growled. I glanced at Logan and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Hungry babe?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well then, let's go make some breakfast before we both starve."

I nodded and was about to get up when I suddenly felt pain between my legs. I collapsed back on the bed and groaned. Logan was back to where I was when he heard me.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"Um, I'm sore," I simply stated.

Logan began to laugh at me while I laid there, my cheeks burning up even more.

"Was last night too much for you? Could you not handle the big c—"

"Shut up, Logan. I know. You're big. Stop being such a fucking asshole," I grumbled, pissed that Logan was making fun of me because I was sore.

"Oh, who's an angry little girl. You are!"

I growled and sat up. Realizing that we were both still naked, I stood up, completely ignoring the pain in between my legs. Logan was still laughing as I walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to rub my body against him. His laughs ceased as he saw what I was doing. Logan moaned and placed his hands on my waist an directed me towards the bed. Once I felt the edge of it, I turned us both around and pushed Logan down. His eyes widened and a smirk took form on his face.

"Someone's up for another round, huh. Well I'm up for anything, baby."

I smile and climbed on top of him. Leaning down, I began to kiss his lips passionately and also stroke his hardened arousal at the same time. Logan arched his back and moaned.

"Fuck, baby. You're so good," he moaned. I smirked, but he didn't see it. I then started to pump him, making him moan in pleasure and writhe underneath me. Logan gripped the bed sheets as he began to reach his climax.

"Baby, I'm gonna come. Don't stop. You're so fucking good. Fuck me, bitch!"

Oh hell no! I hate it when he calls me a bitch! Fucking asshole.

As Logan was about to come, I suddenly hopped off of him and went to the bathroom, locking the door so he wouldn't go in. I would've loved to see Logan's reaction, but I think I have a pretty good idea.

I leaned against the door and listened. His breathing was heavy, and he was growling.

"W-what?! What the fuck, Jenny?! Get your ass back here and finish the fucking job!" Logan yelled. What the fuck?! Oh god. Come on Logan! Life can't always be about sex!

"Are you fucking kidding me? Logan! You called me a bitch and made fun of me, stupid! I didn't want to wake up to a jerky boyfriend!" I yelled back. I heard him sigh and walk over to the bathroom door. He tried opening it, but to no avail.

"Please open the door, baby," he softly said.

"Nope." I knew I was being a bitch, but that still pissed me off. I hate it when people laugh at me; it makes me feel worse about myself. "Go make breakfast, you stupid fucker! I'm taking a shower," I mumbled.

"Fine. Do whatever you want," he grumbled. I sighed as soon as I heard that he was gone. I hate how I get angry so easily, but I just can't help it.

Instead of thinking about Logan, I decided to concentrate more on my shower. Once I had the water on, I stepped in and began to shower. I hummed the whole time, singing Madness by Muse. That band is amazing. Maybe I should ask Gustavo if I can do a cover album of Muse songs. That would be fucking epic.

As soon as I finished my shower, I rapidly covered my body in a towel, brushed my teeth, and stepped back into the room. I looked up and saw that Logan had breakfast ready and on the bed. He was putting the finishing touches when he suddenly looked at me.

"H-hi baby." He smiled shyly before walking over to me. I sighed and closed the distance between us. "I'm sorry for making fun of you and calling you a bitch," he said, his forehead touching mine.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I jut wanted to wake up to a loving boyfriend, not some fucking idiot," I said playfully while I gave him a nuggie. He chuckled and pecked my lips.

"I made us breakfast. I hope you like it."

I looked over his shoulder and saw chocolate chip pancakes and milk.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES! HELL YEAH!" I grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him to the bed with me. Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around me once I stopped in front of the food. I stared at it with hunger, when I suddenly realized I was still in a towel. Oh but I was so fucking hungry! Screw it, I'm fucking eating, yo!

"You aren't going to change?" Logan asked, gesturing towards my body.

"No I'm dying! I want food!" I plopped down on the bed and grabbed my plate of food and dug in. Logan saw that I was eating like a little piggy, and he laughed when I snorted.

"Oh god, my girlfriend's a cute little piggy!"

"Hey! I'm not fat, I'm just chubby," I said pouting.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, baby! I meant you eat like a little piggy."

"Oh... Ok. Fuck that! I don't give a shit! I'm hungry! Who cares, anyways?!"

"True." Logan kept on chuckling and began to eat his food with manners. I rolled my eyes and downed my milk. Then I looked down and saw that I didn't have anymore food. My tummy was satisfied, so I stood up and took my dirty dishes to the sink and washed them. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Logan smile devilishly. He always knew how to make me nervous.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I just wanted to look at my beautiful girlfriend," he said seductively. His eyes glistened with lust; he leaned down to kiss me. Logan's tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for permission. I instantly pulled away, blushing.

"I know we made love and all, but we shouldn't always just have sex, Logan. Our relationship can't always be about sex," I said, sighing and waiting for his reaction. I turned away and waited patiently. Then his arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me closer to his chest.

"Sorry baby. I'll do my best. I just wanted to make love to you again, but you are right. But will we still, you know, make love?" he asked, scared that this wasn't going to happen often.

"Yeah we will, just not every single day, of course."

Logan smiled and nodded and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Ok, baby. I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12:00 pm. I looked back at Logan, who had his eyes closed. "Hey Logie-Bear? What are we doing today?"

"Hmm, how about we go swimming. The water should be warm," he suggested.

I pondered this and looked at him and smiled.

"Ok, babe. Let's go!" I enthusiastically said. Logan laughed and scooped me up and carried me back to our room. He set me down and searched for his swimming trunks.

"So there was actually no point in taking a shower, was there?" I asked.

"Nope. But, you can take one with me once we're done," he said, sending a wink in my direction. I laughed and grabbed a bathing suit. I still wasn't comfortable with my body, so I grabbed a t-shirt that was too big on me.

Logan was finished putting on his trunks and looked at me with curiosity.

"You're not going to wear a bikini?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow upward.

"I am, I just wanted to wear a t-shirt on top."

"Oh. Well ok, then. Let's go baby."

I smiled and walked off outside. Logan had actually put some chairs for us and had some blankets out too. He noticed my reaction and smile when I got all giddy.

"Ready to go in, baby girl?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go!"

I raced toward the water and was about to dive I when I suddenly remembered something: I couldn't swim. Oh shit. How can I forget that?!

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

"Huh, oh I um. I just wanted to soak in the sun and then go in. Go ahead if you want. I'll meet you in the water in a minute!" I nervously said. What would Logan think?! I can't do shit, man! Oh I'm gonna die. I am seriously gonna die.

"Ok baby, but don't take too long."

"O-ok."

Logan raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it. He waded into the water and went under. As soon as he disappeared, I began to pace around in the sand. Shit what was I going to do? I can't fucking swim! I mean, I like going into the water, but I seriously never learned how to swim! No one ever bothered to fucking teach me! Son of a bitch!

"Babe, get your adorable little ass in the water! It's fucking great!" Logan called out. Oh man. Ok, I'm just gonna go and drown. Goodbye cruel world! I never got the chance to tell you that I fucking hate you! Nah just kidding, but I am seriously going to die.

"O-ok, baby. I...um... I'll be there in a sec."

I nervously peeled off my shirt and suddenly felt exposed with it off. Logan's eyes widened. He got out of the water and stared at me.

"You look beautiful, baby. Why haven't I seem this before?"

"I-I don't know. I don't swim that often, and I don't like wearing bikinis that much," I admitted, looking down at my bare feet.

My bikini was purple with white poka dots, and it was a two piece. The top tied around my back and neck, while the bottom was a slip on. I hated the bikini bottoms where they have to be tied on the sides.

"Well, I think you look incredible. Maybe I can help you take it off later tonight," he suggested with a smirk.

"M-maybe."

Logan chuckled and grabbed my hand. He started to drag me into the water. Once we were a little deeper, he felt me restrain myself from going any further.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Come on, let's go deeper."

"L-Logan. I-I can't swim. I was never taught."

Logan just stared at me for a couple of moments, then he burst out laughing and fell into the water. I sighed and made my way out of the water. I sat on one of the chairs and waited until Logan stopped laughing. Stupid fucker. He is so not getting laid.

Twenty minutes later, Logan came out from the water, still chuckling, with soaked hair. Logan saw that I wasn't looking at him. I was staring at the water and sighed.

Suddenly, Logan scooped me up and carried me to the water.

"Logan what the hell are you doing?!" I screamed, terrified of what he was going to do.

"Trust me, baby."

"Oh hell no!"

Logan smirked and threw me into the deep water. I held my breath just before I met the water. Rocks were close and I ended up hitting one on my back. I gasped and started to choke. I panicked and tried to swim back up for air. Luckily, I was able to.

Once I made it above the water, I doggie paddled back to shore. My back ached because I hit the rocks pretty hard. I knew I'd have some visible injury there.

Logan was cracking up as I swam. Coughing fits erupted from my body. Water came out of my mouth. Logan stopped and looked at me. He ducking scared the shit out of me! Motherfucker! That's it, he is so not getting any!

"Baby! Are you ok?" he asked concerned. He noticed my back and gently touched me. My back stung at the sudden contact.

"Don't fucking touch me, asshole! I told you I couldn't swim! You scared the fucking shit out of me!" I yelled. I continued to cough until I was sure the water was out of my system.

I got up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Logan followed after me.

"Baby I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Son of a bitch. Let me help you treat your back, please?"

"Fine you motherfucker, but I am so not having sex with you for a fucking month!"

Logan shut himself up, his eyes widening at the realization.

"What?! But last night was the most amazing, most pleasurable night I've ever had! You can't do this! Please baby! I need you!"

"Whatever, but I don't want to have sex with you. Now I'm going to take a shower," I growled.

"Let me join you," he whispered. I didn't say anything I just walked off without shutting the door and turned the water on. I stripped out of my bikini and went inside. Logan got inside a couple of minutes later.

I was lathering my hair, and Logan grabbed a washcloth.

"Can you hand me some soap, sweetie," he whispered softly,

I gave him the soap and continued to massage my scalp. Logan then began to wash my back. I hissed in pain when he washed me.

"Sorry, Jenny. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I sighed. Logan continued to wash me very gently. After he was done with my backside, he began to wash my front. I turned around to face him and let him continue to wash me. Logan lingered on my chest, but then continued down. Logan skipped my intimate area, but continued with my thighs.

"I-I think I'm gone washing you, baby."

"Thanks," I muttered.

Logan stepped into the water to began showering. I decided to return the favor and wash him. I applied more soap to the washcloth and began to clean him.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Washing you. Wash you hair while I scrub your body."

He nodded and began to apply the shampoo in his hair. I quickly washed his front and continued on his back. After I finished, I rinsed off the soap and shampoo from my body and stepped out of the shower. Logan followed seconds later. I handed him a towel and began to dry myself.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Not as much, but I'm still a little pissed. I honestly don't want to have sex with you Logan."

"For a month?"

"I don't know. We'll see." I walked out of the bathroom. I searched for my favorite pjs and slipped on some panties. Logan stared at me while I changed. He licked his lips and walked over to me.

"You look incredibly beautiful in that purple tank top and just your panties, baby. You're gonna make this hard for me, aren't you?"

"Maybe." I stuck out my tongue at him and shook my butt. Logan chuckled kissed my neck.

Logan changed into boxers and stayed that way. He looked incredibly delicious in just his undies, I wasn't going to let him know that.

"It's still early," I stated.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why not."

"Cool. How about The Avengers?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome."

"Cool."

Logan popped the movie in while I made popcorn and grabbed some sodas. I returned with our snacks and set them on the bedside tables, then I hopped into bed. Logan then laid down with me.

I wasn't as angry as I was when we were outside, but he still made me shit myself.

I cuddled into him, and he seemed pleased that I wanted to have some intimacy.

"So you aren't mad?"

"Not anymore. Just don't throw me in too deep. I like going into the water, but not that deep."

"Ok baby girl. I'll try not to make you shit yourself. I love you."

"I love you, too."

So we spent the rest of our time watching movies and cuddling. Logan didn't try to get himself laid, but I could tell he wanted to have sex, because his arousal was hard against my butt. I contained myself and mentally gave myself a pat on the.

Once our movie marathon was over, we fell asleep in each others arms. I loved this man, and he proved himself to me. I don't know what I'd do without him. Now I know what I want, and that's chocolate... Oh and Logan, too...

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? Man, I haven't updated in a while! Well, here's the next chapter. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own anything.**

Jenny's POV

We spent the next three days just hanging out outside and enjoying the sunshine. I went into the water and stayed in the shallow end while Logan swam around. He went under and would pull me down, but then I'd punch him and slap his face. Then I'd grab his face and have an intense make out session with him, but I would stop before it went too far. I wanted to have sex with him, but I didn't want it take over our relationship.

I was making dinner when Logan suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey baby. What are you making?"

"Some enchiladas, rice, and pineapple water."

Logan stared at me while I stirred the rice. He then looked at the rice and back at me.

"You do realize I'm Mexican, and my mom taught me to cook all that?"

Logan nodded and pecked my lips. He grabbed the pineapples and began to chop them up. Once they were chopped, he grabbed the blender, added water and turned it on.

"Thanks for helping me, Logie-Bear."

"Anything for my baby girl. Besides, the rice looks great. Are the enchiladas gonna be spicy?"

"Well you tell me." I handed him a plate with an enchilada. He took a bite and began to chew. He moaned and devoured the rest of the food.

"That was delicious! Your mom showed you how to make that?"

"Yeah. My mom's an amazing cook! I loved it when she cooks."

"How come you never talk about your parents?"

"I don't know. But don't worry, they're alive, and I still absolutely adore them. We had a fight when I left home. So I didn't leave on good terms."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But I plan on talking to them sooner or later. I just don't know when. But that doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is us." I turned and looked at Logan. His eyes were soft and inviting. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He sighed and hugged me close to his chest.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Logie-Bear."

"So is dinner almost ready 'cause I'm so hungry I can ride a horse!"

I just shook my head and kissed him. Logan chuckled at his bad joke and helped me finish dinner.

Once the rice was done, I filled our plates with food and walked back to the table. Logan already had pineapple water in glasses and was sipping his drink while I handed him his dinner.

"Baby, this looks awesome!"

"Thanks. I learned from the best."

"I know I'm awesome. No need to te—"

"Not you, dumbass! My mom!"

"Oh. Well, I'm still fucking awesome! I showed it to you the first night we were here," he winked at me. I slapped his forehead and dug into my food. Damn, I seriously made some good rice! Thank you mommy!

"Damn, this is seriously delicious. I'm gonna have to ask you to cook more Mexican food for me," Logan said, his mouth stuffed with food. I laughed as he continued to stuff his face.

"And I thought I was the pig," I said laughing at Logan.

"Oh you are, but I'm with you in that little category."

"Lovely," I muttered. As we continued to eat our meal, Logan's phone interrupted our yummy meal.

"Hello?... Yeah... What?!... Do we have too?... Damn it... Fine... We'll leave tomorrow... Fine... Bye..." Logan sighed with frustration as he set down his phone. I quirked an eyebrow at him and asked him what was wrong.

"Gustavo wants us to go back home. Gustavo's boss ordered us to finish the album as soon as possible. So we're leaving tomorrow morning," he grumbled.

"Oh that fucking sucks! Seriously? Damn it! Ugh, fine. Let's finish dinner and then start packing, ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry baby."

"Naw, it's ok, Logie. It's your job, and I don't want you to worry about anything. Besides, we got back together, so I'm happy."

"Thanks, baby." Logan took a bite of food. "This is seriously delicious. I never knew you could cook."

"Neither did I. I'm a clumsy person and mess everything up, so I occasionally screw up dinner. I'm warning you now."

"Ok, baby. Just try not to starve us too often."

I reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Dumbass," I grumbled.

"Oh you know you love this sexy man," he said while he stood up and wiggled his body. I laughed and finished up my dinner. After that, Logan began to wash the dishes while I went back to our room and commenced to pack our clothes. Logan entered the room ten minutes later.

"Need any help?"

"Sure. I'm almost done packing your stuff. Do you mind going to the bathroom and getting our stuff from there?"

"Your wish is my command, oh evil one."

I grabbed a pillow and smacked his face. He then dashed to the bathroom before I could hit him again.

"You'll never take me alive, copper!" he yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah we'll see about that!"

I heard a chuckle and some rummaging. I went back to my place on the floor and began to pack my stuff up. Logan appeared ten minutes later. He scratched his toned belly and gave a hearty burp.

"You seriously are worse than I am!" I yelled.

"Oh hell no!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Logan put his hands on his hips. I stood up and ran to him, launching myself into his arms.

"Damn, you're heavy."

"Shut up."

"Love you."

"Yeah me too," I grumbled. Then I attacked Logan's luscious lips. His hands went under my shirt, searching for my bra's hooks. He then carried me back to the bed and gently placed me on it. He grabbed a condom and placed it beside my head.

"Logan we should finish packing," I said, sounding out of breath.

"We can do that later, baby. Let me take care of you first," he murmured against my lips. His hands went to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it over my head and discarded the piece of clothing. Next were my flowered shorts. Logan growled once he saw that I was only in my bra and panties.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he growled, the hunger evident in his voice."Just by looking at you makes me want to take you."

"Logan," I moaned. My hands trembled when they began to pull at his tank. Logan chuckled and pulled it off, as well as his shorts. The only thing that was left were his boxers. His erection created a tent, which caused me to blush.

"That color of blush looks beautiful on you," he murmured as he placed butterfly kisses on my neck. His throbbing member was pressed against my core, and I couldn't help but moan at the contact. Logan smirked.

"Do I make you wet, baby?"

"L-Logan. Make love to me, please." My hands went straight to his hair. Light tugs made Logan growl. That encouraged me to continue. He then tugged at my panties. I raised my hips so he could take them off.

Logan smirked and stared at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Baby, I want to try something."

"What did you want to tr—" but I was cut off short when I suddenly felt a warm and wet tongue begin to attack my core. He licked my clit, which brought out a mild scream. This was a sensation I had never felt before.

Logan then slid one finger inside me and began to pump, making me gasp in pleasure. My hands went to his hair and clenched his soft locks. Logan moaned. His tongue worked magic as he licked and pumped at the same time. My climax was around the corner and I was desperate for release.

"LOGAN!" I screamed when I finally released. My body convulsed violently as I came. Not realizing that tears were streaming down my cheeks, I sat up and unhooked my bra and threw it over Logan's body. I then fell back, panting from my climax.

Logan climbed back on top of me and smirked.

"How was that?"

I couldn't even think straight.

"I'm sleepy," I slurred.

"Oh no you don't. We still have unfinished business to do," he purred. Logan then got of the bed, slid of his boxers, grabbed the condom, and climbed back on top. He looked into my eyes and smiled. Then his expression changed to one that was worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't know if it will hurt."

I smiled as I lazily caressed his cheek.

"I know what I want, Logan. I'm sure." Logan kissed me and pushed in. My body tensed as he entered me. Whimpers escaped from me, and Logan quickly covered my lips with his own.

"I can stop of you want."

"No. Don't."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and thrusted. Logan got the signal and commenced to move.

Moans filled the bedroom as Logan made sweet love to me. Perspiration appeared on Logan's forehead as he continued. Pants were elicited. Logan was being gentle, loving, romantic.

I've noticed that Logan's been bringing pleasure to me, and I haven't done anything for him. So with the strength that I had left, I pushed Logan off of me and straddled his waist. Logan whined, but I shut him up with kisses.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to please you," I murmured against his lips.

His member was throbbing as I touched him. Logan moaned and closed his eyes while he leaned back. I put him right in front of my entrance and kissed him before I slid down onto him. Logan gasped as my core engulfed him.

"Fuck," he moaned. He instantly sat up and place his hands on my waist. Our eyes met. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and proceeded to ride him.

I had never done this to anyone, and being able to do it with Logan was an experience.

Logan helped me. He cupped my butt and helped me milk him. Our moans of pure pleasure intertwined with each other.

"Baby, I think I'm gonna come," Logan said, his voice suddenly straining. I tightened my arms around Logan and pressed myself to Logan. He felt my hard nipples against him and tightened his grasp on my butt. This helped trigger my second orgasm.

"LOGAN!" I screamed, coming.

His nails dug into my skin as he continued to thrust.

Minutes later, he finally came. He buried his face into my neck and bit me. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it did hurt.

Panting, we collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms. The warmth of his skin was so comforting, he was much better than a space heater!

"I love you, baby girl. Tonight was amazing."

"I love you too, mi amor. Te amo. Eres mi vida," I murmured into his chest. We stayed quiet for about five minutes until Logan broke the silence.

"Um, baby? What does that mean? At least the last part."

"It mean 'You are my life.'" Logan chuckled and whispered back.

"Te amo, mi amor. Eres mi alma."

I looked back at Logan and just smiled. Our lips met once more before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**hey guys! It's been a couple of days hasn't it? Anyways, I just wanted to announce that once this story is finished, I will continue with Our Love Is, but I think I will also start another story that I've been thinking about. So be on the lookout for that! Thanks for your support and ****PLEASE REVIEW******


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I can't believe I've written 27 chapters! Holy crap! That's freaking awesome! Thanks for all your support! i don't own anything and ****PLEASE REVIEW******

**tokala: oh don't worry about it. I'm glad you haven't forgotten! I wish you the best of luck on your exams! I know you will definitely pass! Good luck! Oh and thanks. I wasn't sure if it was good.**

Jenny's POV

The next morning, Logan and I woke up in each other's arms.

"Good morning baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a fucking log. But it was probably the best night ever."

"Good," Logan said, smirking and leaning down to kiss me. I smiled against his lips and sat up. He chuckled and stretched. His body made audible noises. I did the same thing. Damn, I'm fucking sore. This is what happens when I have sex with Logan... It's fucking awesome!

"I'm gonna take a shower, want to join me?" Logan whispered into my ear. "I'll help wash you, if you help me, too."

I trembled under his touch. "Y-yeah. D-do you m-mind getting the shower ready?"

"Not at all, baby. Don't take too long."

"O-ok." He smirked and walked off, giving me a view of his plumpy ass. Damn, I seriously need to touch that. They look so firm. Yummy...

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the time. It was 9:00 AM. Our flight wouldn't be leaving until 2:00 PM. Ugh, I didn't want to leave. It's so amazing here. Maybe I'll ask Gustavo if we could visit from time to time.

I made my way to the bathroom as soon as I heard the shower was on. Logan was quietly humming, but stopped when he heard the door shut.

"The water's great baby. Get your ass in here before I drag you."

"Sheesh, no need to be so bossy! Damn. I'm going, I'm going."

I stepped into the shower as Logan was massaging his scalp. He smiled and let me stand under the running water. It was hot, and the cool water soothed my burning skin. Logan handed me the shampoo and I thankfully took it and applied some onto my hands before massaging my scalp with it. He then proceeded to start scrubbing my body as I washed my hair.

"As much as I would love to have some sexy shower sex with you, we really need to get to the airport as soon as we can, even if the flight is as two."

"Yeah, I know, but I seriously don't want to go! I love it here! Do you think Gustavo will let us come back here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he will."

"Ok good."

As soon as we finished our shower, sadly with no sex, we dressed and finished packing. We were ready by eleven. We both realized that we hadn't eaten, so I made a quick batch of scrambled us with some toast and orange juice. Logan happily ate his food while I sat in his lap and fed him. He did the same to me, except for the lap sitting.

Once the dishes were clean and the rest of the place was in order, we made our way out of the house and to the boat. It was twelve-thirty by the time we reached the airport. Logan saw that I was bummed out.

"Are you seriously that upset that we're leaving?"

"Yes, now shut up before I bite your neck," I grumbled.

"Oh, feisty." Logan chuckled and pecked my lips. Reaching the counter, Logan got our tickets while I sat on the luggage. We checked in and took our carry-ons. He didn't let go of my hand the rest of the way to security. After all the hassle at security, we made it to our gate before one-thirty.

"Ready to go home, baby girl?"

"No," I stated flatly, but Logan still laughed at me.

"I love you, baby." I smiled and kissed him.

"Me too, Logie-Bear."

We were silent for about five minutes until Logan broke it.

"Hey, um, princess? What would you say if you and I, um, moved in together?" I sat up straight in my chair when Logan asked.

"W-why?"

"Well, I realized that I love being with you, and I wanted to spend more time with you. When we were dating before, I would sleep over a lot. I was wondering if it would be cool if I moved in with you. Would you like that?" His eyes shined with hope as he gazed at me. It's true. He would always sleep over when we dated, and to be honest, the idea was really appealing. Thinking it over for a little more, I made up my decision.

"So you want to move in with me? Not in a different apartment? You want to stay close to the guys, don't you?"

"Y-yeah. I love them, but I also want to be with you, so what do you say?" He fidgeted with his fingers and stared at the floor.

"Hmm... I don't know..." I pretended to think. Logan's head shot up and his eyes widened. "How about yes? I'd love to Logie," I replied calmly. I didn't want to be overly excited and scream at the top of my lungs, but I did on the inside.

"You do?"

"Yup. Now come here and kiss me, stupid." I grabbed his face and planted a sweet kiss. Logan's eyes rolled back, and he deepened the kiss.

"I love you, baby girl. With all of my heart."

"I love you too, Logie-Bear." He laughed from happiness and pulled me in for another kiss. We were interrupted when we heard that our plane was boarding. Groaning, we picked up our stuff and boarded our plane.

...

A couple of hours later, we finally arrived back to LA. It wasn't a long flight, but I was still tired. Logan was about to call for a taxi when we heard extremely familiar voices fighting with each other.

"Can you see them?!"

"No! I can't."

"No wonder you can't, Carlos. You're too short!"

"So! At least I'm not a giant like you James! I wanna see my babe already! Where are they?!"

"Calm down you two! We'll find them soon," Kendall said, trying to get in between his bickering best friends. I smiled and rushed over to the boys, surprising them as I launched myself into their arms.

"Oh my god! It's a crazy fan! Get her off me! Get her off me!" screamed James. I smacked his forehead as I let go of them.

"I'm not a crazy fan girl. I'm actually a very calm one. And I'm not gonna rape you, damn!"

James opened his eyes and smiled wide as he realized it was me.

"Aw, it's my favorite little freak! Come here, sweetie!" James opened his arms and once again, I launched myself into them. Giggling, I planted a kiss on all of their cheeks and took them by the hand where Logan was. He spotted us and instantly brightened up.

"Hey guys! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, well, Gustavo gave us a call and wanted us to pick you guys up, so here we are. I'll go call the limo. Be right back," announced Kendall.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked James.

"Naw, I'm good. I'll be right back."

"Ok man. Hurry back."

"Ok."

Kendall left while the rest of us watched him leave. Then Carlos and James turned to us, observing our interactions.

"So... You guys... Are... Ok?..." asked Carlos.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" asked Logan. We intertwined out fingers and I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Carlos exhaled in relief.

"So you guys already fucked each other? Nice," James added. Our eyes widened in shock, but then embarrassment washed over us.

"What the fuck, James?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. At least we know our little girl isn't a virgin anymore and that she lost it to you! Now we'll be able to mess with you guys! So how was it Jenny? Did you scream? Did his little buddy go 'boing'?" James gestured with his finger, trying to simulate an erection. Carlos bursted out laughing as Logan and I hid our faces.

"Hey! My buddy isn't little!" Logan exclaimed. My cheeks reddened even more.

"Is Kendall here yet?" I asked, trying to steer the awkward conversation to a different direction.

"Actually, he just pulled up with the limo," Carlos announced. I sighed in relief and grabbed my luggage. Logan did the same. Carlos and James helped us with the carry-ons. We walked outside and place our things in the back, then slid into the vehicle. I sat in between Carlos and Logan and across from Kendall and James. They both smirked when I leaned my head on Logan's shoulder.

"If you dirty pigs don't wipe off that smirk, I will give you the most painful wedgie in the whole world. You won't be able to walk for a week. Oh and if that doesn't work, I will shave your hair off," I threatened. James yelped and covered his head. Kendall's eyes widened and he put his hands in his lap, as if trying to cover himself from the wedgie.

"We'll be good boys," they both said, fear glinting off their eyes.

"Good," I muttered.

We chatted the rest of the way home. It was nice just talking, being able to be together without wanting to choke any of them. They were my family, and I knew they would be there for me.

Logan gave my hand a gentle squeeze and kissed my forehead.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah, what's up, Logan?" asked Carlos.

"Jenny and I have an announcement to make. But we want Mama Knight and Katie there too, so we'll tell you when we get home, ok?"

"Yeah sure."

Logan looked anxious. As if he was dreading to tell his best friends that he was moving out only to relocate next door. What if they didn't approve? Oh man, I'd hate to tear a family apart like that! Oh shit!

While I was pondering, we had arrived at the Palm Woods. We got out and took out the luggage before saying goodbye to the kind driver. He left once we had our stuff.

Carlos, always being the sweet boy, tried to take all of my stuff by himself, but he quickly tripped and fell after taking five steps. He landed with a loud thud while we all laughed at his clumsiness.

"Instead of laughing at me, why don't you guys help?!"

"Sorry, it's just so funny watching you embarrass yourself with your jacked up antics," I said, laughing at Carlos, who was still on the ground.

We all grabbed some stuff and made our way to the apartment. First, we dropped off my stuff at my place, then went to 2J. Mama Knight greeted us with chocolate chip cookies. Yummy!

"Hi Mama Knight! How are you?" I asked as I took a cookie from the stack.

"I've been good! How about you?"

"Same here." I took a bite and moaned at the yumminess of the cookie. "Wow, Mama Knight! These are awesome!"

"Thank you Jennifer!"

I took another bite of the delicious cookie. Katie walked in minutes later.

"Hey Jennifer. What's up?"

"Hey kid. Nothing much. What about you?"

"I've been good."

Katie smiled and made her way to the sofa and plopped on it. The guys all took cookies and plopped down. I looked at Logan and he nodded, knowing what we were going to talk about with our family.

"Hey, um, guys? We have an announcement to make," I said, looking at all of them.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Carlos yelled, jumping out of his seat. My eyes widened and I furiously shook my head.

"No Carlos! What the heck?! I mean I want kids, but not so soon! Calm down!"

He looked rather disappointed. "Aw, I wanted little nieces and nephews to play with!" he whined. I laughed at his child-like manner and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Carlos, one day you'll be an uncle, just not at the moment!"

"Fine," he pouted. Logan looked just as freaked as I was. He slowly regained his color and stood up next to me.

"Ok look. I realized that I can't live without Jennifer, and it's obvious that I'm in love with her. So I wanted to make this announcement. I'm moving in with Jenny." Logan closed his eyes and cringed away, afraid of the reactions of his family. The guys stayed silent. After several minutes, they stood up and wrapped their arms around us.

"Awesome! That means you'll still be here, right?" asked Kendall. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's just gonna move in next door. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Absolutely! We only want you guys to be happy, and if this does make you two happy, then go for it," James said. A smiled appeared on his handsome features.

"So when do you plan on moving in?" asked Mama Knight.

"In a few days, I guess. First we have to see what Gustavo plans to do, and then we can just work from there. It's not like I'm moving a bed in there. Jenny's bed is big enough for us both."

"Yup. It sure is. Logan's slept over before."

"Well ok. I guess you're moving out," said Carlos with a sad expression.

"Carlos, he's not moving to another continent. He's just moving in next door. You guys will still see each other! I'm sure of that," I said.

"Ok!"

We stayed silent for some time, and then Mama Knight broke it.

"How about I make some dinner? It'll be ready in a little. So why don't you guys get settled and come back?"

"Ok."

I was about to leave when Logan tugged at my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I want to put something more comfy on."

"Is it ok if I start taking some things over there?"

"Sure."

Logan grabbed his luggage and dragged them to my apartment. Once we stepped inside, he pinned me against the door. His lips crashed onto mine with force. A force escaped from me.

"I can't wait to move in with you," he panted. I tugged at his hair.

"L-Logan. N-not now. Can we do it later?" I pleaded.

"Why?"

"Please? I don't want them to suspect. Besides, we're having dinner with Mama Knight. It won't feel right."

"Fine. But once I move in, you'll be screaming my name in bed."

I shivered as I thought of Logan making me his. Oh shit, this man knows how to control me. Damn you girly hormones!

"You already do."

"Yeah I know, but it feels so good knowing that I can make you feel like that. I'm the only man who will ever touch you. I don't ever want to lose you."

"I only want you, Logan. You should know that by now."

"Yeah I know."

Wrapping our arms around each other, I placed my head on Logan's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was soothing. It was like a sweet lullaby.

We stood like that for a few minutes before we got ready to have dinner.

After we changed we made our way back.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Don't ever forget that I love you. No matter what."

"Baby. I love you and only you. Nothing else matters. It's just you and me."

I looked at him and gave him a smile. Knowing that he was mine was the best thing ever. I never imagined someone like Logan would love someone like me. But I guess life just works that way. Unexpected things happen. Life decided to give me the most beautiful give: love. And knowing that it was Logan who loved me, made everything so much better...

**well there you have it! I think I'm going to start wrapping this story up soon. Maybe just a few more chapters. But don't worry, this is not the end. I'll update soon! Thanks !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? Well, I bring to you the next chapter! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** guests are welcomed! Your reviews help because it shows me what you guys like or what you don't! thanks!**

Logan's POV

After dinner with our little family, Jenny left. I wanted to go with her so badly, but I also didn't want to leave my best friends like that. So once she left, the guys and I went to my room to just hang out.

"So, Gustavo called me. He said that we have to prepare ourselves for the most grueling time of our lives," Kendall informed us.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Well, the big boss wants this album out pronto, and Gustavo said that we would be staying late nights for a while. He didn't say how long, but he's gonna work us like dogs. We're gonna be dead by the end of the album."

"Shit..."

"Yeah, so might as well rest up. We're going to the studio at 7:00 AM."

The three of us groaned. I seriously was going to hate this.

"So that means I won't be able to move in with Jenny?"

"Well, not yet. But you can start packing or moving some of your clothes there. Just in case you sleep over or something. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be with her in no time."

"Hope so."

After our little chat, I decided to go to bed, since my little trip with Jenny took all of my energy away.

I was already in bed, when I decided to text Jenny goodnight.

**_'Hey, baby. Miss you already.'_**

Her response was almost immediate.

**_'I do too, Logie-Bear. Te amo, mi amor.'_**

**_'Me too, baby girl.'_**

**_'Ok, now get your sexy ass to bed, because Carlos texted me like two minutes ago. I don't want you to be tired and end up getting your ass whooped by Gustavo.'_**

**_'Aw, but I don't want to, baby! Come and make me feel better!'_**

**_'Oh hell no! Get your ass to bed! Or I'll make you!'_**

**_'I wouldn't mind that...'_**

**_'You are so not getting ANY!'_**

**_'I have my stuffed animal with me! I'll be a good boy!'_**

**_'Good! Now go to sleep, baby. I'll see you soon.'_**

**_'Bye baby girl. Love you.'_**

**_'I love you too. Night.'_**

Reading the texts brought a smile to my face. She seriously was one of a kind. I chuckled and put my phone on my beside table. I turned out the lights and fell asleep almost immediately.

...

The next morning, my alarm went off at 6:25 AM. Damn it... It's too fucking early! Anyways, I got out of bed, all groggy and shit, and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, changed, and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. The guys were already eating some cereal.

"Hey Logan. Sleep well?" asked James. I tried to search for some hint of sarcasm, but I came up with nothing.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, man. Here." James handed me a bowl and a spoon. I grabbed some cereal and poured milk into the bowl. I sat down and choked down my breakfast when I realized it was 6:50.

"Shit," we all said.

"Let's go."

We left the Palm Woods in a flash. The limo was ready by the time we got there. We hopped in and sped down the street toward Rocque Records.

When we finally arrived, we were met by screams.

"WHAT TOOK YOU DOGS SO LONG?!" Gustavo screamed.

We stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Gustavo looked like he was about to explode.

"KELLY! GET THE DOGS INTO THE BOOTH! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

Kelly ushered us into the recording booth and handed us our lyrics. The music began, and the recording process began...

...10 Hours Later...

Holy fuck! I can't feel my body!

"I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die!" cried Carlos.

Gustavo basically murdered us. We had been recording for five hours and danced the last five hours. Gustavo told us that he was going easy on us. We ran away after he said that. My mood plummeted when I realized how hard we were going to work.

Once we had arrived back home, all four of us went to our rooms to rest. Our appetite was gone.

I received a text from Jenny, but I didn't want to reply.

'**_Hey, Logie-Bear! How was rehearsal?'_**

**_'Jenny, I love you so much, but I'm too exhausted to talk.'_**

**_'That bad, huh?'_**

**_'Yeah, baby.'_**

**_'Well, ok. I'll let you get some rest. Do you need anything?'_**

**_'No baby. I just need some rest. I'll talk to you later.'_**

**_'Ok. Love you.'_**

**_'Love you too.'_**

I honestly felt bad that I didn't want to see Jenny, but after today, I don't think I'll be seeing her that often. Oh man, I hope she doesn't hate me for this.

While I laid in bed, exhausted, I decided that I should take some stuff to her apartment so I could sleep over. Knowing that Gustavo was going to kill us, I could at least sleep with Jenny from time to time. At least to make up for the lack of time spent together.

So with the strength I had left, I got up, grabbed some clothes, and made my way to Jenny's apartment. I stood outside waiting patiently after I knocked. A minute later, Jenny opened the door, wearing her favorite polka dot pjs. She literally took my breath away when I saw her smiling at me.

"Hey Logie. I thought you didn't want to see me?"

"Did it really seem that way? When I texted you?"

"Oh well, kinda. But I meant that you were too exhausted to do anything."

"Yeah I am."

"Oh, well you should go back and sleep. Have you eaten?"

"No, baby. But I wanted to see you."

"Well, you saw me!"

She then turned her attention to the clothes and looked at me, puzzled.

"Oh yeah. I, um, wanted to bring some stuff over. If I can't spend time with you, maybe I could sleep here, if you don't mind."

"Oh, so you want to start moving some things in?"

"Just some clothes. For now."

"Yeah that's fine! Come on in. I'll make you something to eat."

"You don't have to do that, baby girl."

"I want to, Logie! You've had a long day. Did you bring some pjs?"

"Yeah baby," I said chuckling.

"Well get your sexy ass in them so you can relax."

"Ok. Be right back."

I walked into Jenny's bedroom and changed. Once I did, I went to her closet to hang up some of my clothes.

I went back to where Jenny was, which was in the kitchen, and watched her as she cooked. Looking over her shoulder, I saw that she was making some chicken quesadillas and some rice. Oh my sweet little girl.

"That looks really yummy, baby."

"Good!"

"Please don't make me starve."

"Say what?!"

"Remember what you said in Hawaii?"

"Oh... Shit..." She turned around and stayed focused on the food. I realized that I totally just made her nervous. Nice job, Logan.

Jenny quickly made the quesadillas and handed me three. Then she went back to cooking the rice. I took a bite and moaned in pleasure. This was fucking awesome! Yummy!

I got up and grabbed something to drink from her fridge. Then I pecked her on the cheek.

"The quesadillas are amazing. Thanks baby."

"Oh good!" she exclaimed in relief. I chuckled and kissed her lips. I sat down and continued to eat the food.

Twenty minutes later, the rice was done. Jenny took my plate and served me some rice. It wasn't a ton, but that was because I ate three quesadillas.

I dug into the rice and munched on it happily. She kissed my forehead and went to clean the dishes. I watched her, smiling as she bustled around the kitchen.

A thought suddenly struck me. It was as if Jenny and I were already a married couple. Was I that in love with her? Of course! I want to spend my life with her. But I don't think I'm ready for that. At least not now.

As I continued to think, Jenny finally finished and kissed my lips, knocking me out of my trance.

"Hey, I know it's early, but are you gonna go to sleep?"

I looked at the time. It was eight. It was early. I tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't work. Jenny smiled.

"You should go back to the apartment and get some sleep."

"Is it ok if I sleep here?"

"Well, I'd love that, but I want you to he comfy. You don't have to sleep here."

"I want to," I said, pouting. Jenny giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a sweet and tender kiss.

"Fine. But no fooling around. I know you're super tired, and you still have to go to the studio tomorrow."

"I know." Then a thought struck me. "Hey, how come you're not going to the studio?"

"Oh. Gustavo called and said that the company pushed back my recording and stuff. They want to focus on you guys first."

"Oh. And you're ok with that?"

"Yeah of course! I don't really mind. He said I'd get back to work as soon as most of the stuff is done, so don't worry."

"Ok." I yawned. Jenny stood up and took my hand and led the way to her room. She then closed the door and kissed me.

"I thought we weren't going to do anything?"

"Oh we aren't. I just wanted to give you a kiss."

"Oh." I was actually disappointed.

"But don't worry. We'll spend some time together once the tough stuff is over."

"So you don't care when we have sex?"

"Oh I do. It's just that you are gonna be like a zombie. Trust me. You aren't gonna want to do anything."

That kinda scared me. She did have a point. Even after one day, I'm already like a zombie.

"Ok. Well, let's get some sleep. I'm so tired."

"Ok."

We plopped on the bed and cuddled together. I fell asleep once my head was placed on Jenny's chest.

My dreams, that night, were filled with images of a married couple. They looked so happy together. It was as if no one else existed. That was how I felt about jenny. I tried to catch a glimpse of the couple. And when I did, my heart nearly stopped. The happy couple was Jenny and I...

...

Jenny's POV

A couple of days had passed, and I've noticed a change in Logan's mood. Every time he slept over, he would just grab something to eat and not even acknowledge my presence. It hurt that he wouldn't even say a simple 'Hi, baby.' I knew work was shit, but it was like Logan didn't even want to be around me.

One day, Logan came home completely exhausted. I had made him some food and already had it ready for him. He looked at me as then back at the food. His nose crinkled in disgust.

"This shit again? Damn it Jennifer!"

I looked at the food. It was rice and some chicken. I couldn't help that I eat rice. It was a part of my culture! We eat a lot of rice!

"I-I'm sorry Logan. What do you want me to make?"

"Nothing! You know what? I'm going to bed! I'm so fucking tired if your shit, Jennifer."

"Logan wait!"

I reached out for him, but he just walked off to our room and slammed the door shut. I stood there, dumbfounded. He was seriously pissed. I sighed and sat on the sofa, thinking of ways to help Logan. But what could I do?

I didn't want to bother him, so I decided to sleep on the sofa. Besides, it was too early for me anyways.

I didn't realize how bad the rehearsals were until he just yelled and didn't want to talk to me. What's worse was the fact that this continued for a whole month, and I was just growing more and more worried. I didn't know what to do! But I wouldn't let that stop me! I knew I had to come up with something, and I just knew I had to help Logan.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Oh this was going to be so good. Hopefully, Logan will feel better after this...


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I bring to you the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything. ***PLEASE REVIEW*****

Jenny's POV

More weeks had passed, and my relationship with Logan was going downhill. It was terrible how we would barely speak to each other. We haven't made love in quite a while, but that didn't bother me as much as the fact that Logan wouldn't talk to me. He would just come home and eat, then go to sleep. That was the daily routine, and quite frankly, I was reaching my limit. My patience was wearing thin, and I needed to do something to make him feel better. So I decided to give him a relaxing massage, complete with candles, oil, warm towels, and me! I wanted to surprise him and possibly get something in return, but most importantly, I wanted to show him that I loved him.

It was getting late, and I decided to get everything ready before he came home. Before I began setting up, I decided to give him a call and find out what time he would be home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Logan. How's work?"

"It's fine. I'm exhausted, and Gustavo's working us like dogs," he sighed, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Logie. Do you need anything?"

"No Jennifer, I'm fine. I won't be home until 11:30, so don't wait up for me."

"Don't worry Logan. I don't mind waiting for you. Besides, I have a surprise for you. I just hope it'll make you feel better."

"Jennifer, I'm not in the mood for your little surprises. Whatever it is, just don't do it. I'm fucking tired, and I don't need more distractions."

"But—"

"No, Jennifer. I have to go. Gustavo's calling for us. I'll see you at home."

"O-ok. I love you," I whispered.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, his voice void of any emotion. He hung and I just sat there, surprised at how he talked to me. I didn't let that stop me, it only pushed me forward to making everything perfect for Logan.

I checked the time and realized that I had an hour before he came home. So, with him on my thoughts, I scurried around the apartment, making sure that everything was cleaned and set up candles. I began to warm up towels when his arrival was approaching. Wanting this to be a wonderful experience, I decided to put something cute and comfy on. I put on some black panties and a spaghetti strap top from one of my pjs. I grabbed my silky purple robe and wrapped it around my body, making sure that it concealed me.

I glanced at the time and saw that it was 11:30 and that Logan was going to be home any minute. My phone vibrated with a message from Logan.

'Hey I'll be home in a couple of minutes. I'm sorry about earlier. I acted like an asshole. I love you so much. See you soon, baby.'

I smiled at his message and shook my head, chuckling at his stupidity. He should know that I loved him too.

I heard some rattling from the front door and made sure everything was perfect. Before the door opened, I dashed to the door to turn the light off and let the room glow with the soft candle light.

Logan stepped through the door once he opened it, a box of chocolates and a small bouquet of roses in his hands. He looked around, puzzled and tried to look for the light switch.

"Don't turn on the lights. You'll ruin your surprise," I whispered from my place next to the light switch.

"Baby, I said no surprises. I don't want to sound rude, but I'm exhausted and not in the mood."

"I know, but you won't have to do anything! You'll just have to relax and let me take care of you, mi amor," I murmured, moving from my place to stand in front of him. Logan stared at me and sighed. He then finally looked behind me to see some pillows, a table, blankets and candles decorating the living room. Logan then looked back at me, his eyes sad and tired. He leaned down to kiss me as he put the flowers and chocolate on the counter.

"Princess, you did all this for me? You didn't have to. Now I feel terrible. I'm so sorry for making you feel terrible, because I know I did. Will you ever forgive me?" he pleaded gently, his eyes boring into mine as he held me close to him.

"Logan, you've been having a rough month at work, and it's been a while since we've done anything together. I don't expect sex, I just want to make you forget everything for a while and relax. I know work is only going to get more rigorous and I just wanted to help you feel better," I murmured, my lips softly grazing his. He sighed with content, and I quickly pulled away before anything could happen. Tonight would be about him, not me.

"Now take off all your clothes and put this towel around you waist. I'll be back with some hot towels, ok?" I said as I handed him the towel. He nodded and quickly began to strip. I rushed to get the hot towels and brought them back to the living room, finding my boyfriend naked and only a towel covering his manhood. I giggled when he smirked at me, his eyes bright with excitement and anticipation.

"Now, get on the floor and lay on your belly. Keep the towel around your waist."

He did as I commanded. I put down some of the hot towels and put two on his back, letting the warmth soothe is aching body. Logan sighed with pleasure as the hot towels soothed him. He murmured with content, and just stayed still. I walked over to the table I had set up with the oils that I would use for his massage. Logan was staring at me with interest. Before I grabbed the oils, I turned towards him and took off my robe, revealing my clothes to him. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. Hunger raged from his body, and he was about to get up, but I stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to get up. I'm going to take care of you tonight, so don't you dare do anything you perv," I sternly commanded. Logan growled with annoyance but chuckled when I put my hands on my hips. Grabbing the necessary oils, I made my way back to Logan and removed the hot towels. I poured some oil onto my hand and started to rub it on to his back. Once it was spread evenly, I began to massage at his neck and worked my way down. He moaned in pleasure, showing me that he was enjoying this. I whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"I love the fact that you're melting under my hands. Now are you glad that I didn't stop with my little surprise?" I purred.

"Baby, you're driving me crazy. I need you so badly," he moaned, his body shaking with desire.

"Nope, not tonight. I'm calling the shots here. Besides, maybe I don't want to make love with you tonight. Maybe I want to do it some other night, but don't you worry, I'll leave you satisfied."

I continued with the massage and worked my way to his lower back. My hands gently grazed his butt and gave it a small pinch, making Logan jump with surprise.

"I'm done with your back. Turn around so I can work on your front," I commanded. I watched as Logan eagerly turned around and stared at me. I undid his towel and let his hard member breath. He gasped at the sudden cool air that was in the apartment.

Once I took his towel from his waist, I draped it over his arousal again. Logan was propped on his elbows, and I gently pushed him down, kissing him in the process. I poured some oil onto my hand and started to rub it on his chest. Logan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled, his breathing becoming a little shaky.

Since he seemed to be enjoying all of this, I decided to straddle his waist, letting my most intimate part touch his hard member through the towel. Logan's eyes flew wide open and he stared at me, pleadingly. He tried to reach out to me, but I slapped his hands away. I began to rub his chest, my hands expertly massaging his well toned body and made my way down. My body started to move, rubbing my core against his manhood. Logan moaned, his head going back, his eyes closing, and his lips parting.

"B-baby. Please I need you," he pleaded, his hands trying to grab my thighs.

"No Logie-Bear. Let me just please you tonight. I'll take care of you. Don't worry."

After I finished with his chest, I hopped off of him and ripped the towel from his body. Logan propped himself onto his elbows, staring at me and wondering what I would do next. My fingers curled around his throbbing member, slightly gripping him a little tight so he could feel pleasure. I started to milk him, trying my best to bring him the utmost pleasure.

"B-baby, y-you're a-amazing," he moaned, his head thrown back as I continued. My hands began to pump faster almost desperately trying to pleasure him. I could feel that he was close by the way he tensed up. His release was so close, and Logan was desperate to let it go.

Seconds later, he climaxed, his seed gently flowing from his member and onto my hand. I looked over to Logan, who was panting and watching me. Happiness decorated his handsome face, allowing a smile to appear on my face as I took in his satisfied expression.

"Baby, I can't believe yo—"

"Logan. I did it because I love you. Can't you see that? I don't care if I don't get laid. All I care is that you're happy, and I hope I achieved that goal." I chuckled when he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you definitely achieved that, and so much more. Please let me return the favor. Let me make you feel good. Let me make love to you," he begged, his eyes shining with need.

"Don't worry about me, Logie. You've done enough. Just seeing you react this way brought me pleasure. That's all I need." I caressed his cheek with my clean hand and planted a kiss. Then I walked over to the sink and rinsed my hand. I could hear Logan getting up from the floor and putting on his towel. Seconds later, warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Thank you for worrying about me. You have no idea what you did to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you," he whispered to my ear, his sweet breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Logan, I don't want you to repay me. I don't want you to see it as a favor or something like that. It was an act of love. I would gladly do it again."

He sighed, pain evident in his voice.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much of an asshole I was being. Will you ever forgive me?" I finally turned around after I made sure my hands were clean and the water was off. Everything about him was so wonderful, even his temper. I couldn't stay mad at him. I didn't really have a reason why.

"Why should I forgive you when I have nothing to forgive. You've been stressed, and I understand. It's hard to stay mad at you unless you really piss me off." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my body be pressed up against him. Logan sighed.

"Gustavo's giving us the week off since we're almost done with our music. So all that week is going to be dedicated to you, baby. I don't care if you don't agree," he declared.

"Awesome. Finally a break! So what are we going to do?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. Logan leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"I'm going to make love to you all day and all night. You won't be able to get up for a month once I'm finished with you," he growled seductively.

"I can't wait," I softened my tone.

"Why don't we start now?" he purred, his hand slipping down to the waistband of my panties.

"Can't I'm too tired," I yawned, letting go of Logan and walking off. "I'm not kidding Logan. I'm seriously tired. Now come on and let's go to bed."

Logan chuckled and followed me. I went around the room, turning off the candles and cleaning up whatever was left. Logan watched me intently, his eyes following me wherever I went. He seemed to be debating on something, but I didn't know what it was. But then, I heard a soft growl. I abruptly turned around and saw him striding over to me. He grabbed all of the items from my hands and placed them on the table, then he lifted me up in his strong arms and carried my into our bedroom, shutting the door behind him and placing me on the bed.

"Why don't we have some fun, baby?" Logan growled as he kissed my neck.

"I want to, but I want to be awake when it happens!"

"Say what?"

"I'm seriously tired Logie. I really REALLY want to make love, but I'm just too tired. I promise you that we will. I want to pleasure you."

Logan sighed and kissed me. He then got off of me and grabbed some boxers. He noticed that I had my head hung down.

"Why are you sad, baby? I'm not angry. I understand. But I don't want you to worry about me. Let me take care of YOU, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now come on, let's go to bed. I'm pretty exhausted too."

Logan made his way back and jumped onto the bed. Logan then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. There was so much love in the kiss. I've missed it so much.

"I love you, Logie-Bear."

"I love you too Jennipurr."

I giggled at my nickname and snuggled into his chest. The sweet scent and peaceful heartbeat coming from Logan lulled me into a beautiful and peaceful slumber...


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I think I'm gonna wrap this story up in the next chapter or two, so be on the lookout for that. But once I'm done, I'm gonna start working on Our Love Is and on a new story that I've started working on, too. Thanks for your support. ***PLEASE REVIEW*****

**Tokala: i thought so too! It was nice. **

Jenny's POV

When I woke up the next morning, Logan was gone. A note had been placed on the pillow he had used.

_Good morning, beautiful. Sorry I couldn't see you wake up today. I had to go to the studio for today to finish some things up. After that, I'll be free for a week. And I'm dedicating that week to you, baby girl. I don't know what time I'll be home, but I'll text you as soon as possible. Hope you have an awesome day, baby. See ya later._

_—Your Logie-Bear_

The note instantly brought a smile to my face as I read it. So he had to go to the studio, eh? Maybe I could make a romantic dinner for us! Oh that sounds awesome!

I jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped, and hopped in. Cool water ran down my body, soothing me. I washed myself as fast as I could and hopped out of the shower. Wrapping my towel around me, I proceeded to brush my teeth.

Once I was done, I went to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. It ended up being light blue jeggings and a black tank top with some black flip flops. I put on my clothes and let my hair air dry. I didn't really feel like putting any makeup on, so I just stayed the way I was.

I looked at my surroundings and decided to spend my day cleaning and making sure that everything was nice and tidy for Logie-Bear.

As I was cleaning the room and kitchen, my phone vibrated with a text message. And of course it was from Logan.

**_ 'Hey, baby. I'm going to be home at around seven tonight. Do you want to go out, or just spend the night together? ;) I don't mind what you want.'_**

Oh spend the night together. Teehee.

**_'I'll dinner, so we can stay in tonight. How about that? And you can just relax.'_**

**_'Sounds great. See you tonight, Jennipurr.'_**

**_'Bye, Logie.'_**

So he was coming home at seven. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only two-thirty. Grr! And I'm already done cleaning! Hmm maybe I could start dinner at five! Yeah!

So for the rest of the time that I had left, I spent it decorating the apartment. I put rose petals in my room and in the living room. Some candles were placed as well. I ran around the whole day and decided to make Chicken Alfredo for tonight.

I dashed to the store, bought everything I needed, and started dinner. Once I finished everything, it was six-thirty. Holy shit! Time flies!

Once I saw that everything was perfect, I made my way to my room and changed out of my clothes and put a green dress that had one strap, stopped mid-thigh, and hugged my body very nicely. I put on mascara and lipstick and my silver flats. I then proceeded to straighten my hair. When I heard the rattling of the door, I walked back to the living room and waited for Logan.

The door opened and my precious boyfriend stepped through the door holding a bouquet of roses. When our eyes met, his beautiful smile illuminated his handsome face.

"Wow. You look beautiful. Did you do all this for us?"

"Yup!" I said smiling brightly. Logan chuckled and walked over to me.

"This is amazing, baby girl. I think we both deserve this time together."

"I think so too," I said wrapping my arms around Logan's neck. Our lips touched, sending sparks throughout my body. I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing him.

Logan's hands slid down my back and to my waist. Our bodies gravitated toward each other, trying to touch much as possible. I tightened my arms around him. Logan moaned when I bit down on his bottom lip. His tongue licked my upper lip.

"I need you, baby. So much," he murmured against my lips. I could feel him tighten his grip on my waist.

Suddenly, my stomach ruined our moment.

"What the hell was that?"

I groaned. I didn't really eat all day, and now I'm starving!

"I, uh, didn't really eat much today. I was too busy making everything nice for our night together." I said sheepishly. He chuckled and gave me a tender kiss.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's eat."

Logan led me to the table and grabbed two plates for us and two glasses. He grabbed a pitcher of water and filled then.

Logan noticed the food on the table for the first time. His mouth fell open.

"Damn, this looks great!"

"Thanks Logie. It's Chicken Alfredo. And I made some garlic bread sticks, and some salad."

"I am so glad we didn't go out tonight. We can eat, and then burn off the calories." He sent me a wink, filled both our plates with food, and dug in. I giggled and then dug in as well. We spent dinner just talking and laughing. Logan would put his hand on my thigh and work his way closer to my core. I then would kick him. He chuckled and finished off the remnants of his dinner. I stared at him with admiration. He gave me a quick kiss and took our dishes to the sink.

While he washed them, I put the food away. I was done before him. Looking at the floor, I realized that I had forgotten to get the blankets and pillows for the night. Logan saw me leave.

"Where are you going, baby?"

"I forgot some stuff. I'll bring them to the living room."

I gathered the pillows and blankets and brought them out to the living room. Logan smiled and chuckled. I giggled. He helped me fix the items on the floor. Logan then stood up and handed me the roses.

"Beautiful roses for a beautiful girl. I love you so much, baby. You are my life and I don't think I'd be able to live without you. Everything about you is perfect. I don't care what other people think, all I know is that I want to be with you. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, Logie. We've been on a roller coaster, and I feel like it's beginning to straighten out. I love you so much. You've made everything perfect. I love you so much. I'm so happy that you were my first. It made everything so much special."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. Our lips touched, and the sparks flew again. My heart sped as the kiss deepened. I opened my mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues swirled, tasting each other, savoring each other. This kiss was filled with desire and so much love. It was the best kiss I've ever had.

Logan then took the roses from me without breaking out kiss. His hands then went to the zipper of my dress. As his hand brought it down, I began to unbutton his shirt. Then I pulled it off of his shoulders. He was only left in his pants.

My lips touched his warm neck. I nipped and sucked at his pulse point, eliciting a delicious moan from my precious Logan.

Logan then pulled down my dress. I was left in a pair of lacy black bra and panties. His eyes blazed with lust as he took my appearance in. I shivered under his intense gaze. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to his chest.

"Let me make love to you tonight, baby. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

I didn't say anything. His lips crushed onto mine as we continued. We then started to fall on the pile of blankets that we out out. I was on my back, and Logan hovered above me.

Once again, his precious lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer. My hands went straight to his pants, unbuckling his belt and rapidly pulling down his pants and boxers with my feet. He moaned when the cool air touched his hard member. My hands curled around him and began to go up and down his shaft.

"I love you, baby," Logan moaned. He then gazed into my eyes. I let go of him and sat up. I then proceeded to unhook my bra, but Logan beat me to it. Once it was unhooked, Logan tore it off, revealing my beasts. His eyes took in my chest.

"You look amazing."

He saw me blush. He chuckled and then gently pushed me down. I made myself comfortable and patiently waited as he grabbed a condom and put it on. While he did that, I grabbed a rose and inhaled its lovely scent. Logan smiled, and he too grabbed a rose. He then hovered over me and used the rose to caress me.

The soft petals tickled me. He noticed that my nipples had hardened, and he took the opportunity to suck them both. I arched my back and moaned. Logan realized that I was still wearing my panties, so he slipped them off of me and threw them over his shoulder. My fingers tangled in his dark locks as he continued to suck my nipples.

"L-Logan. Please don't make me wait anymore. I need you," I begged. Logan chuckled.

"I'll give you anything you want, baby. I need you too."

He then placed himself at my entrance and stared into my eyes. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He slowly pushed in. A whimper escaped me, and I tightened my grip. I didn't hurt, but it was such an overwhelming sensation. It was Logan.

Logan commenced to thrust. Our moans filled the room as we made love. Tears if joy spilled from my eyes. Logan noticed that I was crying and began to worry.

"Baby, am I hurting you?"

"N-no. I-I'm s-so happy!" I moaned as he increased his pace. Beads of sweat formed on Logan's forehead. He then buried his face against my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him even closer than I thought was possible.

We couldn't stop our love-making. It was as if we were in our own little world. Logan and I only existed, and I was fine with that.

Logan brought my hand over my head and intertwined it with his. Our lips touched. I could feel him increasing his pace even more.

"B-baby. I'm gonna come!"

"Then come for me, Logie. Let yourself go."

I could feel my own climax approaching, and I was desperate to let it go.

"Logan! I'm gonna come!"

Logan thrusted inside me so hard, that it pushed me over the edge.

"LOGAN!"

My screams of pleasure were muffled by his lips crashing onto mine. Logan then thrusted once more and came.

His thrusts finally subsided as we finished riding out our climaxes together. Panting, he pulled out, disposed of the condom, the wrapped his arms around me. I shivered, and he pulled the blanket over us.

"I love you, Jennipurr. Thank you for making this night so amazing. You truly are one of a kind."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. Then we both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms...


	31. Chapter 31

**Well guys, we're approaching the end. I had so much fun writing this and I hoped you all enjoyed it! But just because this story is over doesn't mean you have to forget about it! Hopefully you guys will reread it! thank you all for your support! I will be posting a new story soon, but first, I want to write a couple of chapters before i do! Hopefully you'll like them! Don't forget to ***REVIEW***. I don't own anything. I keep forgetting to say that.**

**tokala: oh I know, it was! Logan is so yummy...**

Logan's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed than ever before. Last night was probably the most amazing night I've ever had. Jenny definitely outdid herself. I couldn't believe she did so much just for me. She truly is one of a kind.

Rising up from the floor, I stretched my body, hearing cracks throughout my body. Satisfied, I creeped into our room and changed. Once I was done, I wet back to the living room to find Jenny slightly stirring. Instead of just leaving, I decided to wait until she woke up.

About twenty minutes later, Jenny opened her eyes and yawned. Her eyes twinkled with happiness when she noticed me sitting in front of her with my legs crossed.

"Good morning, baby girl. How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Well, actually more than great. It was the best night of my entire life. So far."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Why you up and already dressed?"

"Oh. Um, I have to talk to the guys. It's actually really important," I said, scratching the back of my neck nervously. I honestly didn't want her to know what my intentions were.

"Oh. How long will it take?"

"I don't know. But why don't you relax. I'll text you when I'm done. Then we could grab some breakfast with everyone."

"Oh, that sounds great."

"Ok, baby girl. Just relax and I'll swing by after we're done."

"Okie dokie."

"Ok. Later, baby."

I pecked Jenny's soft lips, rose up from the floor, and left the apartment. I only walked next door. The nice thing was, I didn't have to knock. They gave me a key to the apartment, even though I didn't live with them anymore. So, I opened the door and walked in. Carlos was chowing down some corn dogs. Kendall and James were playing video games, with Kendall screaming the entire time.

"Kill him! What the heck?! Just kill him! Ahh!"

"Looks like I won... Again," James said smugly.

"Hey, guys," I called out. My three best friends turned toward me, bright smiles illuminating their faces.

"Hey, Logie! What's up, man?" Carlos exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and running toward me to envelope me in a huge bear hug.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence of my best friend.

"Hey, man! We see each other everyday!"

"I know, but I miss Logie," he said, pouting. He looked like such a sweet and innocent puppy. I knew I would be able to count on them for anything.

"Hey, um, guys? I want to tell you guys something."

"What's up, Logan? What is it?" asked Kendall, who was walking toward us.

"I want to propose to Jenny. I think I wanna marry her."

They stood silent.

"Are you sure? You said you think," James pointed out.

"No. I know I'm sure. When were broken up, I felt lost. Sex was what only kept me going, but every time I saw her, my heart would start beating frantically. I would get nervous, but I wouldn't show it. And every time I saw her eyes filled with pain, I would feel it too. I'm in love with her. I can't get her out of my mind. She's my moon. She lights up my darkest skies," I said. My cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"So our little Logie wants to settle down, eh?" James said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah."

My best friends all smiled, but they quickly vanished.

"Does that mean Big Time Rush is going to break up?" Carlos asked, his eyes widening.

I chuckled. "Of course not. I love you guys! You're my brothers. Why would I want to breakup something that we built together. I wouldn't dream of it."

They all sighed in relief.

"But what if Jenny doesn't want you to be in the band anymore?" James asked.

"I doubt Jenny would ever ask me for something like that."

They all smiled and nodded.

"Good."

"Now what did you want to do?"

"I want to propose to her in front of everyone. I want her family to be there for her. I want everyone to see who she'll spend the rest of her life with."

"Maybe at a concert?"

"Don't we have one coming up?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I think we do," Kendall said.

"Do you think we could choreograph a dance to Marry You?" I asked.

"Oh that sounds cool. I actually really like that," said James approvingly.

"So it's settled. I'll propose to her at our concert and we sing and dance to Marry You."

"Yeah!" All three of them agreed. My heart was pounding just thinking about the proposal. If she did agree to be mine, then I'd be the happiest man in the entire world.

I smiled and chuckled at them.

"So do you guys wanna have breakfast with Jenny and I?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you mind if we invite the girls?" Carlos asked, his eyes shining with anticipation for food.

"No. Invite them. I'm just gonna head back to the apartment. Meet us in the lobby in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. See ya in a few."

I left the apartment and stepped inside our place. Jenny was already dressed in flowered shorts and a Muse concert t-shirt. Her bright smile illuminated her adorable features. I instantly smiled when I saw her.

"Ready to go, baby?"

"Almost. I just have to get my shoes on."

"Okie dokie."

She left and came back five minutes later with her black Converse. After that, we headed to the lobby to wait for everyone. Jenny and I sat there chatting and kissing the entire time until I saw Carlos holding hands with Samantha. I smiled at the couple as they approached us.

"Hey, Carlos. Where's everyone else?" Jenny asked.

"Oh. James had to finish getting ready. Lucy's already at the apartment, though. Kendall and Jo were waiting on them. They'll b here in a few minutes."

"Ok."

We sat down and talked. Carlos kept quiet about the proposal, and that was a huge relief. He usually blurts out all the things that are supposed to be secrets.

After a couple of minutes, the rest of our gang appeared. Smiles decorated all their faces when they saw me and Jenny holding hands. I had a feeling that the girls were filled in on the proposal.

"Hey, Jenny. What's up?" Lucy greeted.

"Nothing much. Ready to go?"

"Let's hit the diner."

We went out to eat at this really cool diner. It had a bubbly atmosphere. Everything was bright; the colors were vibrant, and the people were absolutely awesome. I could tell Jenny was excited, even though we were just going out to eat. It was nice just hanging out with everyone.

"I want food!" Carlos yelled. He looked like an impatient child as he complained and crossed his arms while pouting. Jenny giggled, and Sam just pecked his cheek.

Carlos immediately brightened up. He turned his head and gave a sweet and gentle kiss, which was obviously filled with love.

After their little moment, we all ordered some pancakes, chocolate milk, and yummy chocolate chip waffles. I felt like I was going to explode. I ate so much!

I glanced at Jenny, who looked like she was about to pass out. She patted her belly, and covered her mouth, successfully hiding a burp. I just let mine rip.

"Ew, Logan. What the fuck?" James complained. I couldn't help but laugh at them as they all began to complain. Jenny blushed and smacked my head.

"You're fucking gross, Logan. At least I hid mine, doofus!"

"Hey, I couldn't help it!"

Once we finished our bickering, we decided to just go our separate ways. But we ended up just walking back to the Palm Woods together. I dropped Jenny off at the apartment and went back to see the guys.

"So are you guys ready to plan?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed. I smiled and sat down at the table. The guys followed suit. Carlos had a notepad, James had his mirror, and Kendall just stared at me.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I... Don't know..." I admitted sheepishly.

"Logan!"

"Sorry! Well we know what we're gonna do, right?"

"Yeah, dance to Marry You. We got that."

"We could bring her up on stage, and tell her it's a surprise. I'll tell her my feelings, and then we can dance and sing. At some point of the song, I'll get down on my knees and pop out the ring."

"Cool. What kind of ring."

"A sapphire. I think it's cool."

The guys agreed. I thought so too.

"Cool. I also want to call her parents. She says she loves her parents, but she left on bad terms. Maybe if we have them up there after I propose, she'll be happy. Of course I'm going to ask her family first."

"About what?" asked Carlos.

"About me marrying their daughter, of course!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah! So should we put the plan into action?"

"Yeah!"

"When's the gig?" asked James.

"In a week," responded Kendall.

"Will that give us enough time?" I asked as I started to panic.

"We'll make it happen," Kendall reassured me.

"Good. All we have to do is start putting everything together."

"Where should we start?" asked Carlos.

"With her parents."

...

Jenny was napping in our room when I entered it, so that was a relief. I grabbed her phone, unlocked it, and snuck back to my old apartment. I searched for her father's number, and successfully found it. I pressed call, and the phone began to ring.

Feeling anxious, I began to pace, the guys watching me intently. After about three rings, a deep melodic voice answered.

"_Bueno_?"

"Hello? Is this Jennifer Gaytan's father?"

_"Who's calling_?" answers the deep voice. A heavy accent coated the deep voice.

"I-I'm Jennifer's boyfriend, Logan. M-maybe you've seen me on TV?"

"_Oh yes. I've heard of you. Is Jenny ok? How is she?_" the man asked, his voice filled with concern for his daughter. I couldn't help but smile. They still loved her.

"I can assure you that she is well and extremely happy. There's a reason why I called, sir." I waited patiently for the man to answer.

"_Yes. Please go on."_

"I would like to marry your daughter." Once more, I waited for his response.

_"So, you want to marry my daughter."_

"Yes, sir. I absolutely adore her. She's everything to me. She changed me to be a better man, and I don't know where I'd be without her. She brightens my darkest skies. She's my everything. I know she's young, but I promise you that I'll fill her life with love and happiness, and hopefully with some beautiful kids of our own. Sir, it would be an honor if you would give us your blessing. It would also mean so much, if you agree, to show up the day of the proposal."

My heart couldn't stop frantically beating. I felt like I was about to die!

"_Will you promise to love her. To respect her. To be with her in sickness and in health. To love her everyday for the rest of eternity?"_

"Yes, sir. I promise you that I will do anything for her."

_"Then I give you my blessing. Even though Jenny left so abruptly, we still couldn't bear the thought of losing our little princess. We talked with her every chance we got, and she would not stop talking about her precious boyfriend. Her sweet Logie-Bear," _he chuckled. My cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Thank god Jenny's already talked to her parents about me.

_"So I give you my blessing. I trust you will take care of my little girl. Thank you, Logan. Thank you for protecting our little girl. She sounds happy, and that's all my wife and I want."_

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much. I'll send you a message or call you to arrange for your arrival. Please keep this a secret. I want this to be a surprise to Jenny."

"_Will do. Take care, son."_

"You too, sir. Bye." We hung up, and I turned around, an enormous grin adorning my face.

"What did he say? Carlos asked, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"He said yes!" We all started to whoop and holler and dance around like a bunch of fucking idiots, but we didn't give a shit. Her father said yes! Hell yeah!

"Awesome. So now we can start organizing everything?" asked James.

"Yes! We need the girls' help, though. We won't be able to do it without them."

"Sweet! Let's get this show on the road!" Carlos exclaimed. He jumped out of his seat and ran to his room. We all looked quizzically at each, but shrugged it off. I said goodbye to the guys and headed back to the apartment, making sure to place Jenny's phone back before she awoke.

I couldn't help but feel some uneasiness, but I guess that's from my nervousness. I knew what I wanted in my life, and that was Jenny. She made me feel complete. She helped me become a better man. She's the love of my, and marrying her will prove my love for her...


	32. Chapter 32

**Well guys, this is it. This is the final chapter of the story, and I just want to thank everyone for reading it. I gotta admit, it was an adventure just writing it. And I loved the experience! It was so much. Just because this story is over doesn't mean I'm tone with writing! I will be publishing a new story very soon, and hopefully you'll like it! May I add that I love the bad boy fanfics? I absolutely do! So if anyone ever does make one, I will totally be reading it! So without further ado, I present to you the last chapter of Nothing Will Ever Be the Same. Thank you. I don't own anything. ***PLEASE REVIEW*****

**Tokala: he is just perfect, and oh so delicious... Ahh Logan! Why do you have to be so perfect!**

Jenny's POV

For the last few days, Logan has been acting quite strange. He would always have something to do, and really wouldn't have any time to spend with me. He would always tell me that he's working, and I believe him. His eyes tell me that he's telling the truth.

Once again, he would stay at the studio really late, but his attitude was completely different. He was happier. I was kind of thrown off guard by that. Whenever he stayed at the studio really late, he would be irritable to the point where I had to sleep on the sofa, but not this time.

One day, I stayed up late to wait for him. He had texted me saying that he was going to be late and to not wait up for him, but I didn't listen. I had asked him if he had had anything to eat, and he answered no. So I made him a sandwich.

It was getting close to his arrival, when he texted me.

'_**Baby, are you awake?'**_

_**'Yeah. I'm waiting for you. I actually made you a sandwich.'**_

_**'Oh, thanks baby. You didn't have to do that.'**_

_**'I wanted to. I'll see you soon, baby cakes.'**_

_**'Oh, baby cakes. That's new. Me likey very much. Will I get a little something from my baby?'**_

_**'Hahaha... No...'**_

_**'Why not?!'**_

_**'Cause it's late and I don't wanna.'**_

_**'You evil man...'**_

_**'You know you love me, Logie.'**_

_**'...you know my weakness...'**_

_**'Yeah... Hurry up...'**_

I heard the door rattling, and my beautiful boyfriend walked in.

"Lucy I'm home!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my boyfriend. Logan chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. He then kicked the door shut and locked it, followed by him kissing me while backing me up against the table. His lips hungrily kissed mine, his hands groping my butt. I squealed and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're basically molesting my butt. That's lovely."

"Yeah it is. Can we do the bed dance tonight?" Logan asked, hope coating his voice.

"No," I flatly stated. I giggled and wiggled from his grasp. He shook his head and saw the sandwich, his belly finally rumbling with hunger. He sat down and began to eat. I couldn't help my curiosity, so instead of waiting for him to finish, I just asked Logan what I had pondered about earlier.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why have you been staying so late at the studio? I thought all the busy work and shit was done."

Logan choked on his food. He turned a little pale and looked away from me.

"I-I can't tell you. You won find out until our concert. Which is in two days I might add."

"Oh. Why can't you tell me?"

"B-because it's a surprise. You'll see."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Can you stop asking so many questions?"

"Fine," I grumbled. I crossed my arms over my chest, pissed that I couldn't get Logan to spill the beans.

He stood up and walked to where I was, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Baby. You have to trust me. I love you so much. I hope you didn't think I was cheating on you! I promise that the only woman I want to make love to is you. I wouldn't want to spend such intimate moments with anyone else but you. I love you with all my heart, baby girl. Just trust me."

I sighed. "I trust you, Logie. I love you too. This past year and a half have been the most... Interesting. I got the opportunity to meet incredible people and the love of my life. I love you."

Logan smiled and kissed me.

"How about we go to bed. I'm pretty tired," Logan said, trying to stifle a yawn. I rolled my eyes and took his hand, and led him to the bedroom.

We fell asleep in each others' arms. It was nice knowing that my precious boyfriend loved me no matter what...

Logan's POV

The next day, I bursted through the studio doors, panicking.

"Guys, Jenny's on to us!"

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's suspicious because I've been going home freaking late, but I haven't been like cranky and shit. I don't want her to know!"

"Well, the concert's tomorrow. Your plan will be executed tomorrow," Kendall pointed out. I was going crazy just thinking about the proposal. What if it didn't come out right? Oh god, what if she doesn't want to marry me?! I didn't think about that! Shit...

"What if she doesn't want to me marry?! I didn't think of that! Oh god! I don't think I'll be able to handle the rejection!" I paced around the room the guys were in, just thinking and nervously biting my nails.

"Calm down, Logan. We know for sure that Jenny loves you. The two of you wouldn't be together if you guys didn't love each other this much," Carlos said. I sighed. I was overreacting. I knew Jenny loved me, I was just afraid of her not wanting to spend the rest of her life with me. Well I can't back down and throw away all the hard work we've done.

"So what are we doing today?" asked James.

"Maybe rehearse everything one last time before tomorrow," I said.

"Oh. So when are we going to do this?"

"We'll perform this at the very end. Jenny's going to be up there with us. Her parents will be backstage watching, and once we have her answer, which will hopefully be a yes, her parents will come out."

"When are her parents arriving?" asked Carlos.

"Tonight. They'll be staying with Gustavo. He actually was nice enough to help us with some of this," I added.

"Cool. Well, let's get to work," Kendall announced. We all nodded and headed down to the dance studio. I couldn't stop thinking about Jenny at all.

My body couldn't help but feel somewhat weak from the anticipation of the proposal.

The rest of the day was spent polishing up our routine for Marry You. I was impressed by our results. The dance was coming out flawlessly.

Hours flew by and by the time we got ready to eat, it was five. Damn. Oh shit. That was fast. The guys and I ate some food and then headed home together. We chatted about other unimportant things, hoping to keep the proposal off of our mind for the rest of the night. Carlos of course was excited. He couldn't stop bouncing off of his seat. It was a calming sight.

So once we made it home, we went our separate ways. Jenny was cuddled up with her stuffed animals on the sofa, just watching a movie and eating some popcorn. When she noticed me in the doorway, she smiled and got up, stretching her muscles in the process.

"Hey, Logie. How was work today?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist once I stood I front of her. "It was nice. We just rehearsed this one song that we want to perform."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Can't say. It's a surprise. It's actually going to be a cover."

"Oh, that sounds pretty fucking interesting. Do I get a sneak peek?"

I chuckled. "Hell no. It's a surprise."

"Fine," she grumbled.

I yawned. "Hey, why don't we hit the hay. I'm pretty tired, and tomorrow is going to be exhausting, besides. I'll have to go out in a few hours."

"Oh and why's that? Can I come?"

"Sorry, baby girl. It's something that I have to take care off on my own."

"Why the fuck can't I go?"

"It's nothing important. Besides, you'll be incredibly bored and I won't get back until later tonight."

"Fine," she grumbled. Jenny walked into our bedroom and plopped on the bed. I followed suit and fell asleep without changing...

A couple of hours later, and my phone rung, waking me up from my much needed nap. I looked at it and realized that Jenny's parents were messaging me. Shit. I totally forgot about them!

'_**Logan. We just arrived at the airport. Tell us when you're arriving here.'**_

That message was sent ten minutes ago. It was nine at night. Oh shit. I quickly sprung out of bed and dashed for the door.

'**_Sorry Mr. Gaytan. I'll be there very soon.'_**

**_'No problem, Logan.'_**

I sighed in relief. At least he didn't seemed so pissed.

I hopped into the limo that had been scheduled to pick me up. We made our way to the airport much quicker than anticipated. I made my way inside and began my search for the Gaytans. Good thing I made a sign. I honestly don't even know what they look like.

Twenty minutes later, I saw a couple who seemed to be in their forties heading my way. They smiled and waved. I realized that the couple was Jenny's parents. Her mother's eyebrows were bushy like Jenny's. And her father had the same crinkly eyed smile like Jenny. His eyes would brighten up whenever he smiled. Now I know where she got her looks.

"Hello Logan," said the man wit his thick accent.

"Hi Mr. Gatyan. How are you? Sorry I was late, sir."

"Don't worry, son."

"So is this the young man that wants to propose to mija?" asked the woman, her eyebrows crinkling.

"Hello Mrs. Gaytan. And yes. I'm Logan. It's so nice to finally meet you both." I held out my hand and they both shook it. Their smiles illuminated their kind and gentle faces.

We made our way back to the limo, me of course helping them out with their luggage. Chatting, we put the luggage in the trunk, got inside, and made our way to the hotel that they would be staying at. I informed them of my plan for tomorrow, and they seemed to actually like it.

"So once you show her the ring, you want us to step out and stand beside her?" asked Jenny's father.

"Yes sir. Gustavo, our producer, will give you the signal and you'll just step out to the stage," I told them. They nodded their heads and chuckled.

"You're really going for it. You really love Jenny," her mother said, her voice becoming gentle.

"I honestly do love her. She's made me complete. I've changed since I've met her. And I realized that I want to form a family of my own with Jenny. And I thank you for giving us your blessing."

"Well, as long as she's happy, we're happy. Besides, you're a fine young man. Just make my daughter happy. And I want a ton of grand kids," her mother added. I chuckled.

"Will do."

We finally arrived to the hotel and went inside to check in. Once the couple was situated, we bid each other goodnight and went our separate ways.

I arrived home at around eleven-thirty. Jenny was fast asleep, which was a relief. I honestly didn't want her to ask anymore questions.

When I finally was in my pjs, Jenny stirred and stared at me with sleepy eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey, baby girl."

"Let's go back to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

"Yeah, it will be," I muttered.

I place myself next to Jenny and wrapped her in my arms and brought her closer to my chest. Her warm body brought me comfort as I thought about tomorrow. If Jenny agrees, then she will officially become my fiancé tomorrow. I just hope everything goes according to plan...

The next morning, I awoke bright and early. Jenny was still fast asleep, so I decided to make us both some breakfast. I raced to the kitchen and made pancakes and some eggs. The delicious aroma must have woken up Jenny, because she came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Damn it smells good in here! What's shakin bacon?"

"Some pancakes and eggs, baby girl. Today's a big day and I want it to be the best for the both of us!"

"Well I do appreciate this."

I grinned and piled our plates with food, got the orange juice out and handed Jenny her food. She immediately dug in.

She moaned as she ate. "Oh man, this is so awesome. I think I wanna marry you," she giggled.

"Say what?"

"Relax Logan. I'm only kidding. Besides, we're too young to be thinking about that anyways."

I tensed at her words. "You wouldn't marry me?"

"That's not what I said. Of course I would. You're perfect. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't think I can see myself with anyone else."

"Oh."

"Come on. We have to get ready to go to the venue."

"Ok, baby."

After we finished breakfast, we went to change and brushed our teeth. Jenny looked beautiful in her blue jeggings and Big Time Rush t-shirt. She giggled when I gave her a thumbs up. She grabbed her sunglasses, and put her black Converse on. After she looked at herself, she smiled and put her hair in a ponytail, completing her outfit. We walked out of the apartment hand in hand, and made our way to the limo.

The rest of the day was quite boring. We had sound check, and just played around with the guys and their ladies. The girls seemed much more happier today, which brought a smile to all of us.

Carlos noticed that I looked a little flustered.

"Hey, Logan? Why the look? You should be excited?"

"I know, but I'm just worried Jenny won't want to marry me. We kinda talked this morning, and she said that we're too young to be thinking about marriage. I don't know what to do."

"Relax, Logan. Just let fate take its course. We'll just have to see, ok? Relax dude."

"Fine."

Carlos grinned and high-fived me. I couldn't stop thinking about Jenny and our conversation from breakfast. That's how I basically spent the rest of the day until that evening.

The guys and I were in our dressing room, finally preparing for the concert. It was almost seven, and boy was I nervous. I wasn't really bothered about the concert, just the whole proposal. The guys gave me a brotherly hug and reassured me that everything would be fine. I sighed and nodded.

Right before we exited our dressing room, I made sure that I had the ring in my pocket. I smiled and reassured myself that everything would be fine.

"Logan, hurry up man!"

"Coming!"

I ran out of the room and toward the guys. We wished each other good luck and had our microphones ready. Then, the concert began, and I released myself from the tension...

Jenny's POV

The music blared and the guys' concert began. Big Time Rush played and the audience screamed as their favorite boy band appeared. Lucy, Jo, Sam and I were sitting up front where the boys could see us.

The girls went crazy as the guys approached the front of the stage. Logan and James did flips and the girls went wild. I couldn't help but scream as the boys performed. My heart was pounding with excitement as I watched my favorite boys in the world perform. My girls all wrapped their arms around each other and we danced to their music.

Every once in a while, Logan would look in my direction and wink. I of course blew him a kiss, and he caught it and patted his heart.

Show Me played and Logan walked over to where we were. Kendall, James, and Carlos followed suit. They began to sing to us, and we couldn't help but go all fangirl on them.

_[All:]_

_Guys like me,_

_Like girls like you_

_And girls like you_

_Like guys like me (You know)_

_[Kendall:]_

_I blaze the night_

_In harbor lights_

_You dressin' light_

_It's fittin' right_

_I hear the waves_

_I see you wave_

_I'm stayin' put_

_You say "no way"_

_The track begins,_

_You pull me in_

_I touch your skin_

_You're tremblin'_

_It's in your eyes_

_You're here to win_

_So let the game, game begin_

Carlos and Logan looked at Sam and I as they sang.

_[Logan & Carlos:]_

_I I I I_

_Wanna see you, you, you, you_

_Telling me_

_That, that_

_That you got what I need,_

_Do pretty girl, don't speak_

Kendall then walked over to Jo and held onto her hand as he sang.

_[Kendall:]_

_Baby show me_

_By the way you hold me,_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full o' stormy weather_

_Can you make it better?_

_I heard what you told me_

_So-o oh show me_

James sent Lucy a wink and moved his hips, making Lucy smirk and her eyes darken with lust.

_[James:]_

_Know what you want my number for!_

_Ain't talked enough,_

_Let's talk some more_

_You kinda cute_

_Don't hit the mute,_

_Just aim and shoot_

_Or get the boot_

Carlos kissed Sam's hand, which made her blush in the most modest way. I giggle and turned my attention back to Logan.

_[Logan & Carlos:]_

_I I I I_

_Wanna see you, you, you, you_

_Telling me_

_That, that_

_That you got what I need,_

_Do pretty girl, don't speak (Don't speak)_

_[Kendall:]_

_Baby show me_

_By the way you hold me,_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full o' stormy weather_

_Can you make it better_

_I heard what you told me_

_So-o oh show me_

_[All:]_

_Guys like me_

_Like girls like you_

_And girls like you (you)_

_Like guys like me (me)_

_Guys like me_

_Like girls like you_

_And girls like you_

_Like guys like me_

_[Kendall:]_

_Baby show me_

_By the way you hold me,_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full of stormy weather_

_Can you make it better_

_I heard what you told me_

_So-o oh show me_

_[All:]_

_Guys like me (oh yeah)_

_Like girls like you (full of stormy weather)_

_And girls like you (whoa)_

_Like guys like me_

_[Kendall:]_

_Oh when I'm lonely (guys like me)_

_Full of stormy weather (like girls like you)_

_Can you make it better (and girls like you)_

_I heard what you told me (like guys like me)_

_So, oh oh show me_

_[Logan:]_

_La, la, la la la la_

_La, la, la la la la_

_La, la, la la la la_

_La laaaaaa_

The crowd went wild as the boys finished the song. We screamed at them and went crazy for our guys. I was enjoying myself so much. It was probably one of the best nights of my life.

The concert continued on flawlessly. The girls went crazy when James moved his hips and flipped in the air. Logan winked at me and walked over to me and gave me his hat, which was sweaty, but I didn't care. Girls were pissed that I had his hat, and I couldn't help but smirk.

After the guys did their last song, they bowed and thanked everyone. The crowd once again went wild for the boys.

"Hey guys. Before we leave, we want to invite four incredibly special girls up to the stage for a special song," Kendall announced. I was puzzled but I couldn't help but smile at them. Suddenly, Logan appeared before us and gestured for me, Jo, Lucy, and Sam to go up on the stage. I turned to look at them, but they were just as confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't know, but we might as well go up there," Lucy said. We got up on the stage and stood to the side. Then we heard music begin playing. I didn't recognize the song immediately. I was too focused on the guys.

"We wanted to sing this song for our special girls. We wanted to show them how much we live them," Logan said while staring at me. They then positioned themselves and danced as the song went on.

Kendall then proceeded to sing the first verse of the song as he stared at Jo. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Wait a minute. Holy shit! It's Marry You by Bruno Mars! I've seen videos of this! People use this song to propose! Wait is Kendall proposing to Jo?! Holy shit!

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

James winked and sang to Lucy. Her cheeks blushed and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Logan then danced in front of me and sang. His eyes were filled with love and his voice was filled with emotion.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

Carlos danced in front of Sam and smiled at her. She giggled and hid her face in her hands. Her eyes were bright and filled with love for my best friend.

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

They then all sang together as they danced. Their moves were all precise, the guys never missing a beat.

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

Suddenly, I felt a warm and gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and my breathing hitched up. My parents stood behind me, their eyes glistening with happiness. They smiled at me and pointed to the guys.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Logan then stepped up to us and slid down onto his knee. My heart was pounding as I realized what was happening.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Logan let the last line ring out. He suddenly presented a beautiful sapphire ring. It glistened as the lights hit it. Everything went quiet. I realized that my eyes were wide as I realized that Logan was proposing to me.

His eyes were filled with love, happiness, and fear. I couldn't believe he was proposing. There was only one thing I could think of.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Logan then smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I launched into his arms and we fell onto the stage. My lips crashed onto his and we kissed. Logan chuckled and we sat up. He slid the ring onto my finger and cupped my face before kissing me.

"I love you. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. I promise that I'll always love you no matter what. I'll always stand by you. I love you, Jennipurr."

Tears blurred my vision, and I couldn't help but let them just spill. I kissed Logan with all of my strength. This was what I wanted. I wanted a happy ending, and I was finally getting it. But it wasn't an ending. It was just the beginning of a beautiful life together.

"I can't wait to start my life with you as your wife. I can't wait until we have a family of our own. I love you with all of my heart. I love you, Logie-Bear."

Our lips touched once more. We stood up and Logan flashed his million dollar smile.

"She said yes!" And the crowd went wild. I went back to my parents and hugged them with all of my strength. They kissed me, and wouldn't let go of me.

"We love you, mija. We hope that this next step will bring you happiness. And we know this young man will be able to make you the happiest woman in the world. We love you," my dad said. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my mom.

"We love you, mija. We hope you give us lots of grand babies," my mom bluntly said.

"Ama," I groaned. My best friends all crowded around us and hugged us. I felt so loved. After all the crap we wet through, we were finally going to be happy. This was most definitely the best night of my life. And I knew my life was going to be blessed as life continued on...

**i think I'm gonna cry! I can't believe it! My first fanfiction is done! I want to thank you all for your support! It means so much to me! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it! ***Please Review****


End file.
